The True Heiress and I
by KeeAmunSekhmet
Summary: This is another version of Yumi and Sachiko's life and love story. The story starts at the beginning and has its own flows and twists.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

_**My Angel**_

* * *

It seemed like a trillion tears cascaded from the distant dingy sky drifting aimlessly into the windows.

_'It's raining hard.' _She thought whilst caressing her right delicate cheek from the lone tear absconded from her huge mocha tinted eye. _'I'm just like the rain...' _She joggled her head as to clear her thought. '_No...I'm a storm. __**Fierce**__. __**Disastrous**__. __**Unfortunate**__.' _She howled as she emphasized the latter. _'__**Very**__ Unfortunate!'_

"When can I be like the rain? Always at liberty without impairing anyone..." A clear bleakness was evident in her voice.

"You can be like the rain whenever you feel like it, Yumi-chan."

The mocha-eyed girl was startled, twisting her head abruptly to face a pleasant woman in her early thirties as she positioned her hand on the girl's shoulder and smiled charmingly.

"Mi. . .Mom." The girl gazed at the woman's eyes vehemently for a moment. They had the same eyes, the kind of eyes that would soften even the hardest piece of earth's surface.

"You better sleep now, Yumi-chan. You still have your first class tomorrow. I can't wait to see you wear your school uniform. I'm sure it'll suit you very well."

The younger girl nodded at her mother's suit. The latter left the room after seeing her daughter braced for the night.

_'I can't believe I'm doing this. What was I thinking?'_ The girl shut her eyes tight before she hurled herself flat on the bed. She soughed inwardly, squinted and took of the sights of the heavy but calming rain outside her bedroom window until drifted off to a good night sleep.

* * *

"Yes. Yes. I know...You don't have to tell me over and over. You are more agitated than I am." Yumi assured a middle-aged man who was seated at the breakfast table, looking at the girl with concern.

"Let's go, Yumi. We have to go or we won't make it on time." A good-looking young lad grabbed Yumi's arm on his one hand and a handbag on the other.

If one was to inquest them carefully, one could see a slight difference between their looks. One could immediately tell that they were siblings and they were twins, however, they were not. Fukuzawa Yuuki, Yumi's twin-like brother was accompanying her to school. They were both attending their first class of their first day in high school. Sounds confusing? Yumi and Yuuki were born on the same year. Yumi was born first followed by Yuuki months later within the year. (C'mon, I know you're smarter than that.)

The siblings had the same face, same eyes, and not to mention (please note) they had the same height. (Yes folks, Yumi was in fact taller than what you had in mind.) They also had the same facial features very much alike with their mother, Fukuzawa Miki.

Though, Yumi had a distinctive natural hair color which was more amber and auburn than the rest of the Fukuzawa's. Miki's husband, Fukuzawa Yuuichiro had the same hair color with his wife and son, Yuuki, a light touch of chocolate-brown.

* * *

Yumi followed Yuuki sluggishly to the bus stop, blocks away from their house.

"Why do we have to ride a bus? It's more convenient if _someone_ would give us a ride to school." Yumi deemed rather to herself but Yuuki squelched Yumi's grumbling.

"We don't want to trouble dad for a simple as going to school. We're already capable of doing this so why bother dad?" Yuuki retaliated Yumi's grouch as he hastily jumped on the awaiting bus.

Yumi heaved out a heavy and dreary groan before she got on the bus after Yuuki. They sat at the rear end for as much as they wanted to sit nearer to the door; most of the seats were already taken by teenagers with two distinguishing familiar uniforms which made the siblings jibed in harmony. All the boys had the same uniform with Yuuki which made known that they were from Hanadera Boys Academy which situated the same hill as the Lillian Girls Academy, its sister school, where all the other girls on the bus other than Yumi wore its uniform with pride.

"Yumi?" Yuuki called hesitantly. Yumi just uttered a sound that she was listening and gestured her brother to continue without looking at him.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Yuuki asked apprehensively.

Yumi looked at her brother seriously and nodded before she gave him a reassuring smile that covered her exquisite face. He blushed after seeing her beautiful sister smile before squeezing her hand gently.

"I'll be fine, Yuuki. You worry too much." She assured him.

* * *

After half an hour, Yumi appeared at the front of the old-fashioned, relic arc gate which posed with grandiose and prestige.

_'I'm too cool for this but I like the idea of going to school.'_ She mused and chuckled at herself. She sauntered and explored the long grounds of Lillian up till she was in front of the magnificent ivory statue of the Blessed Virgin Mary where she perceived that all the students took their pauses, bowed, intertwined their fingers, and silenced themselves with their prayers. Yumi did the same, assuming it may be a perennial tradition of the school.

_'It's nice meeting you at last, Maria-sama. Please, take good care of me while I'm here.'_ Yumi prayed, admiring the glory and exquisiteness the statue of the Virgin Mary was beaming. Smiling, she nodded and slowly turned from the statue while frisking her handbag for her schedule and room assignment slip consequently lagging her behind from the other students.

"Wait."

A melodious voice came from behind, froze Yumi for what seemed to be in perpetuity. She dramatically turned around just to be apprised of a dashing, very alluring, divine creature stood a few feet from her. The lady put a radiant smile on her face which sweetened the aura of her immaculate beauty.

_'Am I dead?' _Yumi was for a while lost by the beauty of what she apperceived as an angel from heaven _so close..._"EH!" Yumi jolted from her reverie when she became conscious of the angel nearing inches from her.

"A. . .are you ta. . .talking to me?" Still in great shock, Yumi asked more like in a mumble.

"There is no one here but us." The beauty responded smoothly, still having that glowing smile on her face.

Yumi viewed the ground, surprised to spot no one indeed but them. _'That's weird. Just a while ago, this place was flooded with students. I wonder if I'm really in heaven.'_ She was knocked from her fantasy again when she felt _her _angel untied and retied her neckerchief and neatened the sides of her uniform over her shoulders. _'Why is it suddenly feels __**so**__...warm?' _She was awestruck when the angel spoke again.

"We should be mindful and cautious of our acts as to not to defile our uniform. For this is the symbol of our school's notoriety of elegance, purity, and excellence. Wear it with pride and love…Maria-sama is watching us." Her angel said with a more radiant glow in her face before she slowly and gracefully sashayed away from her, leaving Yumi her _Oh_ so divine charm and glamour which enfolded her thoroughly.

"Arigato gozaimasu." Yumi bowed heavily, facing the back of the beautiful maiden who turned tenderly and effortlessly as she bestowed her a pleasing smile as a response before she continued her step. Yumi, who was stunned by the simple yet heart-warming act, fell into Cupid's dream but was popped out briskly as it happened by the tocsin of the school bell. "WAAAH...I'm so gonna be dead if I won't hurry!"

.

"Interesting..." A girl from the shadow from a nearby tree, grinned bizarrely, following an eye at the running Yumi.

* * *

"So close...I'm almost late." Yumi grasped for breath and sighed with relief at the sight of her classroom. 'First Year-Peach Section' "Just right on time." As she was about to step in the classroom, a hand haltered her from behind her shoulder.

"You're not supposed to run, *doukyuusei-san." A short black-haired girl with glasses and a DSLR camera reproved but gave Yumi an 'It's okay' smile. She first ankled inside the room before she turned to Yumi. "I'm Takeshima Tsutako. Are you new at Lillian?"

Yumi was somewhat befuddled, thinking it was all first years' first day at Lillian.

"Ahmm...I. . .I'm not so sure wha-" Yumi stammered, not knowing what to say but by a happy chance, she was deterred by Tsutako's soft giggles.

"You are _so_ cute. I can tell from your expression that you have no idea what I was talking about. So it's safe to say that you're a freshman. Where did you study during middle school?"

Yumi was about to reply but their homeroom teacher caught their attention and asked them to settle to their seats. Tsutako went to the rearmost part of the room alongside the window where a girl, seemingly her friend, motioned to sit next to her. Yumi had no choice but to sit near the door where she could indubitably hear other classrooms' lectures.

_'Not really my ideal first day of class'_ She sighed silently but the image of _her_ heavenly angel was something she never imagined on her first day. _'At least, I amazingly met __**my**__ beautiful guardian angel. What did I just do to deserve this fortuity?' _She was flushing immensely, mooning head over heels to the alarmingly stunning raven-haired maiden with deep tantalizing sapphire eyes and hair as flawless as her perfectly refined alabaster skin that had touched her only a few moments ago...

"EK!" Yumi shrieked nervously. It was their adviser who incited Yumi to screech and snatched her back from her bubble.

"You seem to have an enchanting world of your own, miss. Now, please tell us your name. Let's not keep the whole class waiting."

Yumi was flushing more immensely if still possible. Her classmates appeared to be having fun from the sound of their giggles and the looks of their grinning faces. _'No doubt.'_ The class apparently had a 'Get-to-know-each-other' activity which was ashamedly interrupted by the busy Yumi who was so lost in her reverie. She was not aware that she was already being called by her teacher the nth times until you know what happened.

"HAI! My name is Se. . .Fu. . .Fukuzawa Yumi. Please, forgive my bad manners." She declared and bowed deeply to no one at particular.

"You're forgiven, Fukuzawa-san...but are you sure you know your name?" The teacher asked, playing the clown and smiled at Yumi. Sympathizing her crisis, she added "Please sit down and be more attentive this time Fukuzawa-san or I will let you tell us the detail of what you had in mind that caused you to be so red."

"EHHH!"

* * *

It was an eternity of acrimony between rocks and nails where Yumi had to crowd herself with some of her incessant classmates who dauntlessly asked her about some personal matters and the things which the nuns would never want to hear in a million years. After the bell, she rushed out the room and hoped she was fast enough to shun away from the _insects _as what she named her persistent classmates.

"Yumi-san!"

Yumi heard a familiar voice calling her from the background. _'I know this voice.' _She broke-off her pace and turned at the voice with a thoughtful smile and said "Tsutako-san. Is there anything you want from me?" _'Ah! __**Please**__ don't bother!'_

"Ah Yes, Yumi-san. That is _if_ I'm not a bother." Tsutako answered sheepishly, but was giving Yumi her pleading puppy-eyes.

_'**Yes**, you are...But I guess I have to give you a chance this time.' _"What is it that I may help you with, Tsutako-san?"

"I have something for you, Yumi-san. I am confident that you will do everything to possess this little jewel of mine." Tsutako reached a white envelope to Yumi who hesitated to accept it at first but had done it otherwise.

"What is it?" Yumi fingered the envelope and pondered what was inside. She resisted opening the envelope but the urge to know the content was way too compelling. Hence, she unfastened the envelope and was perplexed and sweating superfluously. A wide-eyed Yumi, as big as a satellite dish, contemplated a 4x4 photo of her and _her_ beautiful angel in front of the Statue of the Virgin Mary.

"Ah! This. . .How. . .When. . ." Just a second before Yumi could utter a coherent sentence; Tsutako chuckled and shot Yumi with her camera. "Hey!" Yumi pouted at the sound of the shutter.

"I'm sorry, Yumi-san. You are too enticing to ignore. And to answer your inquiries, yes that is a photograph of you and Sachiko-sama I got this morning while you two were so engrossed with each other." She chuckled. "I want you to have that photo, Yumi-san but..."

"Ah! Really? Thank you Tsutako-san!" Yumi smiled brightly. As she was about to put the photo back in the envelope, Tsutako halted her.

"...but we have a problem, Yumi-san." Tsutako gloomed.

_"_Eh? About what?_" _Yumi found herself bewildered and pouted which was amusing for her classmate.

'_**So cute**!'_ "Ah…you see, Yumi-san…I am planning to display the photo at the exhibition this school festival. It will surely win the crowd. I will give that to you only if you will help me ask permission to the _other_ owner."

"Wha. . .Who? This is your photo, isn't it, Tsutako-san?" Yumi asked, not getting the point.

"No, you are…" _'You're not really getting the point, Yumi-san.' _Tsutako deemed after catching Yumi's addled look. "And the Rosa Chinensis en Bouton."

"Huh? What?"

"The Rosa Chinensis en Bouton. Ogasawara Sachiko-sama, the star of Lillian. The one with you in the photo." Tsutako replied calmly with the smug look in her face.

_'**Ogasawara**?' _"Ow…HUH! So. . .so, you mean you want _me_ to ask her consent? Why can't you do it yourself? I don't even know her name not till you mentioned it." Yumi snapped back. She wanted to help her classmate but she thought it was too much. Of course, she desired to see _her_ angel again but letting her see the photo and imploring her approval? She was certain that the goddess would not let it happen and she detested to be rejected by her. Well, that was she anticipated but Tsutako discerned contrarily.

"Just looking at Sachiko-sama and the Yamayurikai scares me. I don't think I have the guts to ask her but you are special, Yumi-san. I'm sure Sachiko-sama will accede to your request." Tsutako grinned with sparks of hope in her eyes.

"Eh?" What's so special about _it_? She was just fixing my scarf. There may be others out there who have been done the same. She seems very friendly." Yumi retorted. She was already annoyed at her another _insect_ classmate.

'_You don't know how to give up, do you?' _Yumi and Tsutako thought simultaneously, oblivious to one another.

"I doubt about that." Tsutako said, sounded stern.

"What do you mean, Tsutako-san?" _'What is it this time?'_ Yumi was getting impatient by the second and yearned to skedaddle as hastily as possible.

"You see, Yumi-san…Sachiko-sama is not only noted and well-celebrated in Lillian high but also in middle school and in the University. She is _that_ famous! What fascinated me the most is that Sachiko-sama, also noted as the Lillian Ice Princess, is aloof to everyone even to her own Onee-sama. She, as the matter of fact, doesn't concern herself with the underclassmen or anyone that disinterests her. But this morning was a miracle! Even if Sachiko-sama doesn't realize it, I wonder if the Ice Princess is warming up on you."

"Eh?" _'..Warming up on me?'_ Yumi was blushing all over which Tsutako perceived as a victorious sign.

"So you will do it, Yumi-san?" Tsutako asked with a smirk.

"Let me think about it, Tsutako-san. I am not that certain yet." Yumi said as she gazed the photo intently.

"It's fine, Yumi-san. You still have months to ponder. Just tell me whenever you're ready."

"Eh?" _'HOW TROUBLESOME!'_

_._

_(To be continued. . .)_

* * *

**Scribbler's Note:**

This is my very first writing and I hope I'm not a nuisance in the community. I'm writing this fic for my girlfriend who persisted me to write my own version of** Maria-sama ga Miteru** and to the other crazy fans out there. She's a fan of Yumi and Sachiko but has never had the time to watch the series so she really doesn't know anything about the story. **I don't own anything** and everybody knows that. Please bear with me since I'm new here and I'm not really good at writing and my English is quite awful, according to my _persistent _chief. Please tell me what you think. :)

*doukyuusei-san- I think that's Jap for classmate

_'THOUGHT' _

"STATEMENT"

_EMPHASIS _

_'**EMPHASIZED** THOUGHT'_


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

_**An Awkward Engagement**_

* * *

"Yumi-san, is it about time you decide about the photo? It's been _three months_ since. You surely keep the princess waiting." Tsutako fleshed out, standing in front of Yumi with hands on her haunch.

"You still don't give up, do you, Tsutako-san? If you're that eager, why don't you do it yourself? I'm sure Sachiko-sama won't mind." Yumi retorted, rebuffing Tsutako's grit.

"But Yumi-san..."

"I made up my mind, Tsutako-san." Yumi paused, dipping her head and continued "I'm quite certain she already forgot about me." _'I'm already appeased admiring her from afar. She doesn't need to know.'_ She suspired heavily of the thought before they barreled their way from the school quadrangle where the first year Peach had their gym class and took the cutoff to the school building.

"Are you positively sure about it, Yumi-san?" Tsutako questioned after noticing Yumi's dumps. "Is there anything I could do to ever change your mind?" Tsutako asked, eyeing at Yumi closely.

"_No one_ can diverge my decision, Tsutako-san...Not even AAAAH..."

"Yumi-san! **Ah**!" Tsutako cried out but came to a halt when she recognized the body that clashed her friend. Her eyes magnified, bigger than her glasses. She froze and gape at the two bodies on the ground with alarm and concern.

Yumi was momentarily dazed by the sudden concussion of her body on the ground with _another_ body against hers. Their bodies squished into one. Their cheeks pressed, almost touching each others lips. When the awareness dawned upon her, she startled and instantly gawked at the body steadily. Her heart flattered hundred beats per second; her already huge eyes amplified in awe; her body flushed, hotter than the tea she had during lunch. She was in great breakdown. Yumi was for a little while became the dopiest person on the planet.

"EH!" Yumi squealed at the apprehension of a beautiful, no, resplendently ravishing young lady with lustrous black hair, rich inviting cerulean eyes that focused at her own and the slightly parted pink arousing lips. It took her a millennium before she could utter a sound. "Sa. . ." _'SACHIKO-SAMA!'_

Sachiko became cognizant of her plight after she felt the girl vented. She briskly yet gracefully maneuvered herself up and helped the girl to get to her feet. "Gomen-nasai. Are you hurt?" She regarded her in cephalocaudal sequence and brushed the stunned girl's cheek where it erstwhile touched her own which made the latter flush more enormously. "You seem hot. Do you want me to bring you to the school infirmary?" She looked at Yumi with concern.

"Yumi-san! Are you okay?" Tsutako who witnessed everything was finally back to her senses. She contemplated her friend for a moment before she glanced at the intimidating raven-haired beauty who peered at Yumi firmly.

"Are you a first year?" Sachiko asked Yumi, paying no attention to the other girl with glasses.

"Yes. Sachiko-sama." Tsutako responded when Yumi did not react. _'Yumi-san! What the hell are you doing? __**Snap out of it!**__ You already look like a dimwit in front of Sachiko-sama.'_

"Do you have an Onee-sama?" Sachiko said, still looking at Yumi and ignoring Tsutako as if she was never been there.

"Ah. . .No." At long last, Yumi's rigid egghead worked.

"Please, follow me." Sachiko beckoned Yumi to walk after her.

Tsutako pulled her friend when Yumi seemed not to absorb Sachiko's behest. "Let's go, Yumi-san. This is your chance to ask Sachiko-sama's permission." _'No one can diverge, huh? I doubt about that.' _If Yumi could only see Tsutako gleamed with an evil vexatious smile, she would probably pray for her dear life.

"Eh?"

* * *

"I have an announcement to make." Sachiko addressed everyone in the room.

"What are you starting at, Rosa Chinensis en Bouton?" The Rosa Chinensis, Mizuno Youko questioned Sachiko with a smirk. She was calm and reserved. The beautiful informal leader of the Yamayurikai.

_'So this is the Yamayurikai?' _Yumi envisaged as she scanned the unfamiliar faces of the council members with the exception of one. She immediately recognized the angelic face of her classmate, the admirable, prim and proper, Toudo Shimako, the Rosa Gigantea en Bouton.

Yumi was popped out from her muse when she heard Sachiko said "...I want you all to acknowledge my petite soeur." with a cold and unyielding tone.

"Please introduce yourself." Sachiko adjured Yumi to speak.

"Huh. . .A. . .Hai! Fukuzawa Yumi. First year Peach. It's nice to meet you all." Yumi babbled, bowing deeply to everyone. She appeared to become uncomfortable and agitated when she grasped that all the scrutinizing eyes were on her.

"You have found yourself a very cute petite soeur, Sachiko." A blonde with an Occidental beauty, standing next to Youko, said with a sly grin on her charming face before she stoutly winked at Yumi. She was the Rosa Gigantea, Sato Sei, Shimako's grande soeur.

_'Eh? What's with her?'_ Yumi frowned at the blonde's ogle stare.

"Very alluring, indeed." _'I wonder' _"Did you already give your rosario, Sachiko?" This time, one of the most well-respected of the Yamayurikai, the Rosa Foetida, Torii Eriko asked. She was known for her exceptional intelligence and one of the brightest at Lillian high.

Every eyes except for Yumi's were now on Sachiko who as usual appeared stoic and composed.

"I still did not give Yumi my rosary as I wanted you all to witness the ceremony." Sachiko replied as stern and cold as possible.

"My. My, Sachiko. You rushed out of the mansion and chose a random first year whom you first _bumped_ into with to become your soeur. We don't even think you know her name until a few seconds ago." Sei said mockingly.

_'I don't like the sound of it.' _Yumi thought, foreknowing a heated feud between the _angel_ and the _devil_.

"Are you insulting _me_, Rosa Gigantea?" Sachiko retorted crisply, giving Sei her infamous deathly glare.

"Sachiko, we cannot accept Yumi-san as your soeur-" Youko affirmed but was interrupted by Tsutako.

"Uhm...excuse me, Roses. But I think, Sachiko-sama and Yumi-san know each other."

"Is that true?" Youko probed at Yumi who was speechless and dumbfounded at the moment.

Before Yumi could answer, Tsutako snapped back. "I have proof!"

_'TAKESHIMA TSUTAKO I'M GONNA **KILL **YOU!' _Wide eyes, mouth agape, a face as red an old tomato; Yumi found herself in a very awkward predicament. _'I **really** hate you, Tsutako-san!' _Yumi grumbled within. _'Wait till I get my hands on you!'_

The three Roses crowded together, gazed the photo in amusement while Tsutako smirked with treacherous pleasure.

"We are sorry for our dense and prompt judgment, Sachiko." Youko said as she handed Sachiko the photo.

"When did this happen?" Sachiko asked more to herself in a softest voice possible, enough for only Yumi to hear.

_'She did not even remember.' _Yumi sighed and pouted at the look of Sachiko's face in bewilderment.

"As you can see in the picture, Yumi and I are close. We know each other and I have the right to make her my soeur and take good care of her until she becomes a wonderful Rose." Sachiko assured the lot.

* * *

Everyone had gathered around the elongated table, seating comfortably and sipping their own tea served by the Rosa Foetida en Bouton, the outwardly very tomboyish and athletic, Hasekura Rei, the captain of Kendo club and her petite soeur, Shimazu Yoshino. Well, everyone other than Yumi.

"Yumi-san, don't you like the tea? Do you prefer coffee?" A chary girl with braided black hair asked Yumi after she spotted the girl with pigtails looking intently on her teacup like the the fluid would somehow poison her.

"Ah, it's fine, Yoshino-san. Arigato."

"Yumi, are you okay?" _That_ voice. The voice that drugged Yumi into a state of euphoric coma. The only voice that could stop and stir her whole being in an instant. The voice of an angel that caused her countless undesired predicaments but was still able to give her abounding amount of energy and bliss. That voice became Yumi's vim and vitality without realizing it. She took a glimpse of _her_ which broke Cupid's spell that had taken her back to her fantasy. _A fantasy where her angel was the beautiful princess named Cinderella and she was the tall and handsome prince who would be Cinderella's knight and shining armor. They love each other and would do everything to be together. And they would dance forever and live happily ever after. . ._

"Onee-sama!"

Yumi was shut off from her enchanting reverie. She was taken aback by the outrage Sachiko who stood bolt upright grotesquely.

"But...you promised. I already _have_ a soeur."

"Now. Now, Sachiko. We did say that not having a soeur has no right to speak and express before the council but we _never_ promised a thing. It was your own discretion, Sachiko." Sei reminded her. "We were utterly surprised when you brought Yumi-chan here to become your soeur. We never expected that you would do such thing."

"I'm sorry to interfere, Rosa Gigantea. But what is Yumi-san have to do with Sachiko-sama's role?"

"Oh, how rude of us. I will explain-"

"There's no need to explain! Today's meeting is over." Sachiko lashed out.

"You are being rude, Sachiko. Please sit and compose yourself. I will explain, Tsutako-san." Youko paused while she laid her elbows on the table and laced both of her hands together before she continued. "As you know, Sachiko is this year's prima donna for the school festival's Yamayurikai play. She will be Cinderella with Hanadera's council president performing as the prince."

"You decided it for yourself without consulting me." Sachiko heckled.

"The problem is Sachiko loathed to be paired with a man." Youko said as though Sachiko did not retaliate. She disclosed their earlier disagreement to Tsutako and Yumi about everything they had discussed before Sachiko darted out the Rose mansion to find any random student who by a chance could be her petite soeur. She assumed that having a petite soeur was her only way to escape her dilemma.

"So you could say Yumi-chan is Sachiko's scapegoat." Sei said dryly.

"Are you saying that I am only using Yumi, Rosa Gigantea?" Sachiko stood bolt upright again, slamming her hands on the table.

Yumi stole a furtive glance at the ferocious angel, cowered in terror. _'Why am I so scared of her when she's like __**that**__? I was never been this frightened before. To think, she's a woman with a beautiful face. It's like I am about to be eaten by a three-headed werewolf.'_

"So you will still make Yumi-san your petite soeur?" Youko asked with disbelief and incredulity.

"Right here. Right now. I am proclaiming Fukuzawa Yumi as my petite soeur." Sachiko pulled out a silver chained rosary from her neck and nearly fastened it around Yumi's but out of the blue, the very girl with pigtails haltered her hand and bowed.

"Forgive me, Sachiko-sama. I can't accept your rosary." Yumi said with a distraught tone in her voice.

Sachiko was, without any doubt, dumbstruck but enacted as if nothing happened. She had this strange and foreign feeling inside her gut rambling towards her chest. She was not sure what it was but she felt a twinge of unknown pain crushing her chest. She felt her cold hands moistened as she tried so hard to keep her mien at ease.

_'Why?'_ "At least I have the right to know why you declined my rosary." _**'Why you declined me.' **_

She felt her tears welling up in her eyes. She ached to yammer at her. She wanted to tell her how her rejection caused her these feelings of unknown. This was, as what she appercieved, her only catharsis at the moment. But when she saw the two huge mocha eyes, she felt _different_. She felt like somehow in this vicious, cruel world; she was never alone. She might hate to admit it but she felt so secured and _loved. _By whom? She didn't know.

Yumi rose and smiled at Sachiko thoughtfully. "I don't hold a grudge against you and I even think you're exceptionally beautiful and a wonderful person but..." She paused, recollecting her memories she had with her brother. "...but I think, one becomes soeurs not just because they wanted to but whether they like it or not, they have _this_ special bond that conjoins the two very different souls into one single beautiful soul. And only the two could feel and explain the speciality and importance of their bond." She finished with a brighter smile on her face.

"Wow, Yumi-chan! We didn't know you have that in you. Did I hear you right? Did you actually say 'Sachiko is exceptionally beautiful'?" Sei chuckled at seeing Yumi's alluring crimson face. "Whatever you say, Yumi-chan. Sachiko is turned down by another first year. _Again_. Poor Sachiko. At least, Sachiko got herself a very cute fan." She concluded and gave Yumi a frisky smile and winked before she locked Yumi in a _very _tight embrace.

"I'm leaving."

"Where are you going, Sachiko? What about the role?" Youko stood at once after seeing Sachiko paced towards the mahogany door.

"Do I have a choice, Onee-sama?" It was clear and apparent that Sachiko was distressed and resentful even from her apathetic demeanor.

Yumi, in some such way, could feel Sachiko's pain. She could see the hopelessness in her eyes that gave her a weird feeling inside her chest. She was not sure what it was but it made her want to protect her and seize that pain away. When she could not hold the amplifying feeling roosted in her chest; she lurched away from Sei's clasp and hollered at Youko.

"It is a _disgrace_ and _shameful_ for Roses like you coercing Sachiko-sama-"

"Stop it!" Sachiko exclaimed. She was touched by Yumi's bold act to defend her but she couldn't let anyone taunt the Roses' names for her sake. "Please, don't hate them on account of me. Put the blame on me, Yumi. I am too weak to face my own fears. I am also being selfish and inconsiderate."

"But Sachiko-sama..." Yumi couldn't understand why Sachiko did not do anything about the role. For Yumi, it was always a person's right to decline and accept an offer. But for Sachiko, anything given to her was a commitment. A responsibility she was accountable for.

"You seemed to be so concerned to Sachiko, Yumi-chan. You're not even her soeur _yet._" Eriko said with a smirk and curiosity in her eyes. "Yes, it is a shame for the Roses to burden Sachiko since we are all aware of her distaste for men-"

"Let's have a game of chance!" Sei commended. "And this time, we promise."

"What bet?" Sachiko asked, but having doubts if to trust Rosa Gigantea's words or not.

"_If _you could make Yumi-chan your petite soeur until the last day of the festival, we'll let you drop the role." Sei said with a smirk. "_But _as soon as Yumi-chan accepts your rosary, it is she who will take your part, as your soeur." She chuckled and glanced at Yumi. "Soeurs help each other, eh, Yumi-chan?"

"EH!" _'Why am I always in this kind of situation!'_

"So, today until the last day of practice, you will be Sachiko's understudy, Yumi-chan." Youko added.

"You will be attending every meetings and practices from now on. Now, enough with the prattle. Let's finish the meeting with the assignment of roles." Youko concluded.

* * *

"I can't believe you turned down _Sachiko-sama_! What were you thinking, Yumi-san? If you had just accepted her rosary, we wouldn't be having a hard time asking her consent." Tsutako stressed Sachiko's name for she couldn't believe that someone like Yumi would turn down _someone_ like Sachiko. _'Unbelievable!'_

"I'm sorry, Tsutako-san." Yumi was not sorry because of the photograph. Not in a zillion years she would be sorry for that. She was afflicted by the guilt of rejecting _her_ angel when she, herself, was so anxious to be sloughed off by her. Undeniably, she _admired _Sachiko to the point of having wild and naughty dreams about her every night and even when the teacher was so busy discussing her lectures. _'WHAT! There's __**no way**__ I would do that!' _She, Yumi, was still in fact blind and unaware of her libidinous thoughts.

"Yumi-san, are you alright?" Tsutako asked after seeing Yumi flushing scarlet red and perspiring extremely.

"Ah. . .Ha-Hai."

After the meeting was over, they went back to their classroom to get their bags and change their uniforms. The two classmates were walking towards the pathway where they would be welcomed by the glory of Maria-sama's magnificent ivory statue and into the main gate. As they reached the statue, they paused and prayed before bowing to the Blessed Virgin.

"I wonder." Yumi heard a beautiful song of Maria-sama No Kokoro. She was so deep in her muse that she did not notice that someone was already calling her name. Not until when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder.

"Yumi." A melodious voice that blended with the sweet sound of the song warmed her body thoroughly.

Yumi didn't have to see whose voice and hand had touched her for _only_ her angel would give her _that_ feeling...a feeling of _heaven._

"Please remember, I will _definitely_ become your soeur." Sachiko said, smiling at Yumi lovingly. "I know it in my heart." She added before turning her back graciously to the girl as her brilliant jet-black hair flowed in harmony with the air.

Unknowingly, she left Yumi with a very warm and strange sensation in her heart. She couldn't explain it. She was certain it was strange but it was not something unfamiliar. For every time she saw _her_ angel, she always felt that strange feeling in her chest. She might not know what it was but she was without question, in ecstasy.

"Yumi-san! You're daydreaming, _again_." Tsutako exclaimed and heaved out an 'I-surrender' sigh. "Sachiko-sama is truly-"

"Yes...She is...truly fascinatingly...beautiful." Yumi injected, gazing at Sachiko who was nearing to the gate.

"Huh! I was saying Sachiko-sama is truly determined to become your soeur." Tsutako let out another heavier sigh before she pulled Yumi to walk along with her to the gate. "You seem to have a huge crush on Sachiko-sama, Yumi-san." She snickered.

"WEEEH?"

.

_(to be continued. . .)_

* * *

**Scribbler's Note:**

**Miracles79, Honulicious, and Witchgar **Thank you so much for the review. I didn't know having even a lil review would push me not to be lazy esp. from great authors like you. It truly gave me an ample amount of epinephrine into my system. :)

I'm sorry if there are missing and misspelled words, or grammatical errors. I did this chapter in a hurry to please you guys. I did this in between breaks mostly at the cafeteria. If you found the story stupid, please tell me.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

_**Cinderella**_

* * *

After two long agonizing weeks of eluding the scrutiny, insults, and outrages of the berserk loyal fans of Sachiko; Yumi finally admitted to herself that she was no good at running and hiding from the angry mob. Wherever she went, people just couldn't stop hunting her particularly the persistent reporters of the school newspaper club, the Lillian Kawaraban. After _that_ day, the news of her turning down the Rosa Chinensis en Bouton's rosary was sweeping the entire school. Yumi became noted and an instant celebrity but she also became overwrought of eschewing and going into hiding every now and then.

"For some reasons, I regretted coming here." Yumi groaned, leaning her back against the door outside an empty building.

She, on one occasion, thought of not going to school but the idea of not seeing _her _angel was unbearable. So she endured all the annoying and cursing glowers everyday just to see and be with _her_, even from afar.

"Did you ever regret knowing me, Yumi?"

Yumi jerked in surprise, clutching her chest and panting heavily. "**Sachiko-sama**! A. . .are you planning to asphyxiate me?"

"Why are you _so_ horrified? It's like you've seen a ghost." Sachiko chaffed, smiling at the girl who looked blanched and anemic.

"Yes, an _alarmingly_ beautiful ghost." Yumi mumbled, avoiding Sachiko's gaze.

"Huh?" Sachiko giggled. _'You really thought I'm that beautiful, Yumi?'_ She was trying hard to repress her sensual smile and the warm sensation on her face. She was grateful that Yumi was not looking at her. She didn't want to let the girl think that she was blushing. _'I am __**not**__ blushing! Why would I be?'_ She soothed herself before clearing her throat which caught the younger girl's attention. "I'm sorry to affright you, Yumi. What are you doing here at the back of the school coliseum?"

"I'm wondering the same thing to you, Sachiko-sama." Yumi said, viewing the vista of Ginkgo trees.

"I'm looking for you."

"Eh?" Those four simple and vapid words 'I'm-looking-for-you' might be nonsensical for Sachiko but for Yumi, it was the most beautiful and amazing thing she had heard in her entire life. She could not help but gleamed and smiled broadly which was very apparent to Sachiko.

_'Why is she looking and smiling at me like **that**?' _She impulsively contemplated Yumi's _dreamy_ face for a moment before smiling ardently. _'It's so...**adorable... **Wait. Why is it suddenly feels so hot in here-'_

"Uhm...Sachiko-sama?" Yumi called Sachiko's attention. The latter's fixed stare made her restless and uncomfortable.

Sachiko was dumbfounded, not at the call but at the thought and the odd feeling of warmth all over her body. She gaped at Yumi blankly with eyes that beamed with bafflement._ 'Why am I flushing? Maybe it's the smell of the Ginkgo nuts or maybe the weather. Or maybe I ate something I'm allergic to or am I hypersensitive to Ginkgo trees...'_

While Sachiko was so immersed in mulling over her _rational_ logic; Yumi, on the other side of Utopia, became anxious and greatly troubled at the look of Sachiko's face.

_'Why is she looking at me like **that**? And why is she turning crimson red? Is she mad at me?' _Yumi might not quite depict the picture but the look of Sachiko's face was entirely different, utterly different from her usual stern and stoic physique. _'I hope I did not do or say anything garbage.' _

Sachiko, after what seemed to be forever, was finally became apperceptive of her surroundings and to the agitated Yumi. "Yumi?"

"Eh! Sa. . .Sachiko-sama?" Yumi jolted upright by the _soft_ and sweet voice that was calling her. When she thought she was overreacting, she berated herself. _'__**Baka!**__ Baka!'_ She shook her head and took a deep breath. _'Why can't I act normal around her? I feel like a mentally retarded moron.' _She was so engaged in her muse that she was unmindful of Sachiko who was abstractedly amused by her every expression.

"Yumi!" Sachiko exclaimed which caused Yumi to shriek. "Why are you always so jumpy? Am I that hideous and unsightly?" She was giving Yumi her forbidding pose but she smiled slyly deep down after getting a load of Yumi's charming face which unveiled a hundred expression. _'Fascinating.'_

"Ah! N-no! I was just-"

"It's fine, Yumi. I'll cover my face next time." Sachiko teased, feigned to be offended.

"Eh?" _'Please don't!' _Yumi was worried stiff, bowing her head deeply. _'__**BAKA **__**YUMI! **__What have I done now? I made Sachiko-sama look like a gruesome imp, when actually she looks like a precious angel.' _

Yumi, without any doubt, couldn't competently distinguish when Sachiko was serious or horsing around. She was too overwhelmed with her own anxiety whenever she was near Sachiko. She was always in a habit of spacing out and became unperceiving.

"Yumi?" Sachiko called after discerning the uneasiness of the younger girl.

"Ah. . .Yes, Sachiko-sama?"

"Let's go." Without hesitation, Sachiko dragged Yumi into the other part of the school ground where it was all foreign to Yumi.

"Wh-where are we going, Sachiko-sama?" _'I hope she won't bawl at me for making her feel like a monstrous creature.' _Yumi wished after sensing Sachiko's tightened clasp.

Yumi's question was answered when they got into a timeworn glasshouse. "A greenhouse?" _'I've never seen this place before. Why are we here?'_

Sachiko let go of Yumi's hand and sat on the wide sill after moving the crock. "I'm always at ease whenever I'm here." She smiled tenderly, gazing at the bunch of red roses in front of her. "It gives me peace of mind."

_'I-I never seen her smile like that. What a beautiful smile. It's full of-'_

"Yumi?"

Yumi's musing was cut off. Her heart hammered like crazy, sweating excessively, and notably perplexed. Yumi was for a spell locked at Sachiko's loving gaze.

"I should _better_ bring a mask with me, Yumi. You're always edgy every time you look at me." Sachiko giggled, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Eh? Fo-forgive me, Sachiko-sama." _'Gee...Why is it every time she smiles, I forget who __**I**__ am?' _Yumi thought, grazing the posterior of her head. "Sachiko-sama? May I ask why we are here?"

Sachiko smiled at the girl thoughtfully and said "If you didn't have a place to run, I would probably suggest this place." She eyed at the red roses again and continued. "Those are the Rosa Chinensis. The red roses. Please remember it, Yumi." She smiled warmly and added. "It's _so_ special to me."

Yumi was not certain why Sachiko was telling that to her. But one thing's for sure, she would forever treasure this moment with _her_. "Hai!" She smiled with contentment and delight.

.

* * *

"Yumi, dinner's ready." Yuuki called before knocking on the door. When no one responded, he entered only to find out that Yumi was not in her room. "Not again!" He paced towards the sliding window and climbed his way up into the parapet. "Yumi! Didn't I tell you not to be here before dinner?"

"Huh? What?" Yumi paid no heed to her brother. She was lying comfortably on the concrete roof while gazing at the dazzling stars illuminated the dusky night.

"You're thinking of her _again_, aren't you?" Yuuki asked, focusing at Yumi thoughtfully.

"Who?" Yumi said simply.

"Who else? _Your_ Ogasawara Sachiko-san, of course." Yuuki retorted.

"Ow."

Yuuki didn't seem to rivet Yumi's attention, thence he drew near to his sister and sat beside her, watching the glittering stars. "What are you thinking?"

Yumi dropped a loud sigh and replied without looking at her brother. "Tell me about the Hanadera council president."

"Huh? What about him? Hmm...Let's see. He is _very _arrogant, having good grades, and came from an affluent family." Yuuki frowned at the thought. "I really don't like him." He added. "It seems you'll be seeing more of him since he'll be working with the Yamayurikai. Who's your Cinderella?"

.

"I'm not sure."

.

* * *

After the bell rang, Yumi hastily left the classroom and lumbered into the hall. _'I don't want to be late. I promised Sachiko-sama to be there at the Rose Mansion before she arrives.' _At the thought, she hastened her pace, almost in a run. She barreled, weaving her way through the flocks of students mingling at the corridor. When she was about to turn right leading her out the school building, she bumped into a soft and warm object before she felt her bottom hit the callous floor. "Ah!"

"Fu. . .Fukuzawa-san!"

Yumi innervated her impulses to compose herself and open her eyes. To her great surprise, she did not just crush a body but _the_ body of the school headmistress. "**EK!**" Yumi cocked nimbly, bowing her head deeply to and fro and uttering her apologies to the austere sister on the floor.

"Fukuzawa-san, you _should_ know the school commandment. '_No Running_' within the school vicinity." The headmistress said after she was aided by Yumi to be on her feet. "As for your sanction for your disobedience..."

.

* * *

_'Where is **she**?' _ It was half an hour since she had arrived at the mansion together with her classmate, Rei. _'She promised me.' _Sachiko was getting anxious and agitated by the minute. Today was the day she would finally be meeting the Hanadera council president. She asked Yumi to consort her when the meeting commenced. _'Yumi!' _She twisted her head immediately when the door opened.

"Gokigenyou, Shimako-san." The girl with braids greeted the lovely Rosa Gigantea en Bouton.

"Gokigenyou, everyone. Yoshino-san." Shimako said with a pleasing smile.

"Shimako, where is Yumi?" All eyes were looking at Sachiko. She uttered a stern tone like an angry wife looking for her missing husband.

"Ah. . .I'm not sure, Sachiko-sama. Yumi-san quickly left the room after the bell. I-I thought she was on her way here." Shimako stuttered. She was relatively bewildered by Sachiko's forbidding tone.

"Well, obviously she is _not_ here." _'Where are you, Yumi?' _Sachiko leaned against her chair, crossing her arms with an irritated look on her face.

"Everyone! Let's go and welcome the prince. He has just arrived from Hanadera Boys Academy. He is already with Youko and Sei at the school coliseum." Eriko told everyone in the room. "C'mon, Cinderella. Cool yourself, _your_ prince is waiting."

.

* * *

"I don't like _him_." Sei whispered into Youko's ear, eyeing at the tall and strikingly handsome guy with flawless charming face sitting on the nearby stall. Too perfect to be called a prince in fairy tales. The very guy version of Ogasawara Sachiko.

"Why, because he is notably handsome?" Youko buzzed back, also staring at the prince.

"No." Sei looked at Youko with disapproval and annoyance. "There's something in him that bothers me." She regarded the prince again with curiosity.

"Whatever it is, forget it. You're his _father_." Youko smirked. "Like father, like son."

"Eh?" Sei crossed her arms and pouted at Youko. "I can't believe you."

"Do we keep you guys waiting?" Eriko said as she walked through the isle.

"Just on time." Youko affirmed. She stepped closer to the Hanadera president who stood after seeing Eriko. "Everyone, this is the Hanadera Council President and Cinderella's prince charming, Kashiwagi-san."

Kashiwagi endowed everyone a captivating smile. "Pleased to meet you." He said before bowing like a polished gentleman. Something had caught his eyes. His eyes widened and mouth agape. He locked his gaze to the one person behind the mass. "Sa-chan?" After a long stare, he looked Sachiko cordially and advanced his steps to the beautiful raven girl. "I should expect." He smiled slyly.

"Please, don't come near me." Sachiko spoke with a shiver. When she grasped that everyone was looking at her with bafflement, she dashed towards the exit. Before she could bail out her partner, a hand caught her arm and pulled her against a firm body.

"**Sachiko!**" Everyone in the coliseum bolted towards the two raven haired deities. They might not be aware of what was happening between the two leads but the Yamayurikai perceived Sachiko's protest and turmoil.

"Tell them, Sa-chan." Kashiwagi ordered Sachiko with a domineering poise and tone. "Or do you want me to tell them myself?"

Without further ado, Sachiko articulated with desolation and dreariness in her voice. "His name is Kashiwagi Suguru. He's my cousin." She declared without looking at anyone but at the man in front of her. She could hear every person in the theater gasped.

"And her fiance." Suguru added that made everyone shrieked with complete surprise that spread across the theater. "So even if we were not in a play, I still could touch and kiss her..." He tilted her head, nearing for a kiss. But startlingly, '**SLAP'**

**.**

"S-Sa-chan!"

Everyone was apparently awestruck from Sachiko's sudden admission and Suguru's bold act. But there was no definite word that could construe the stupefaction and shock they felt when Sachiko hit Suguru hard on the face which markedly reddened his perfect alabaster skin and was hard enough to stun everyone.

Sachiko fled after hitting Suguru. She could still feel the pain on her hand but the pain was nothing compared to what she felt in her chest. _'Yumi, where are you when I need you?' _She scampered to the accustomed course where she brought Yumi when she apprehended the younger girl's woe. Yumi was the _only_ person she told about her haven. "Yumi!" She cried as she darted inside the old greenhouse. She sat at the same spot she had yesterday. Hands covering her face and crying hard, Sachiko was brooding over the past. The bitter and lonely old days she had when she was little until she reached middle school and up to this very day. She was seated there, alone. As usual. She was always alone. No close friends. No close family. No one to talk to. No one would ever dare finding her. Not now. No one had ever cared for her. No one had loved her. '_No one.'_

.

"Sachiko-sama?"

_The_ voice. The voice that made Sachiko's heart and soul tremble. The voice that eradicated her worries and pain in a split-second. She didn't have to see whose voice was it for it was the _only_ voice who could make her feel _so_ special and _alive_. _'Yumi.'_

She was introduced to several rich and noble people but she had never met anyone like Yumi. There was something about the girl she couldn't precisely depict. She felt relieved whenever she was with Yumi, even in a distant, where she secretly glimpsed at her.

"Yumi?" Sachiko uttered with sobs. She regarded Yumi with a loving look on her dewy face.

_That_ face of Yumi's that soothed her anger from this cruel and unkind world. The smile that sweetened the bitterness in her heart. The eyes that gave her hope that their would be _someone_ who could love her without reservation. And she, in her heart, hoped that _someone_ was. . .

"Yumi."

"I'm here, Sachiko-sama." Yumi seated beside Sachiko with a sweet, thoughtful, gentle smile. "I won't leave you."

Those words of promise might be insignificant for Yumi. But for Sachiko, it meant the whole world to her. No one in her entire life had promised her that. Not even the parents she served and loved with all of her heart. No one, _Only Yumi_.

"Yumi." Sachiko couldn't help but cry with bliss. A feeling she almost forgot.

"Sachiko-sama, _please_ give me your rosary."

Sachiko was enticed to give Yumi the very thing she hoped the girl would accept but...

"No. I changed my mind, Yumi." _'Not now.' _Sachiko stood and faced Yumi with her valiant smile. "I will face my fears. I will not back out." _'Because I know I have **you, **Yumi.' _"And besides, I _really_ hate to lose."

_._

* * *

"It's better if we'll continue our practice tomorrow, Kashiwagi-san. Two of our main actresses are not here. It's a waste of time." Youko said, eyeing at the distraught prince leaning his back against the wall.

"Now that you mentioned it. Who's the Cinderella?" Kashiwagi asked the Rosa Chinensis listlessly.

.

"I am."

.

_(to be continued. . .)_

* * *

**Scribbler's Note:**

I hope you had fun reading and understood the story. I was a bit sleepy and shaky. I made the story while I was at the morgue. HA HA. Please tell me what you think, don't be shy. :)

Miracles79 Thanks for the flattery. I love Yumi and Sachiko so. . .stay tuned. Let's see! I honestly don't have any idea what will happen next. :)

Honulicious Oh yeah, sorry about that. I'm just so used of using medical terms at times. I'm not really mindful of what words and terms I use. Yes, they crashed near the gym. I think. Libidinous is same with libido (Is it English or another medical word? I'm not sure.) In simple English, it's lustful desires.

Yeah I also like the 'ecstasy' word. I got that from my patient's chart. ;) That my friend is cephalocaudal. I'm sorry if I used that term. (What was I thinking?) In English, that's head to foot.

And yeah I concord on that. Yumi is not a royalty. . .or maybe she is. :)

Witchgar Thank you so much! I truly had fun writing the story. Oh, okay..mooning about the story.

elliehandesu I'm not a truant. I'll definitely finish the story **unless**..HA HA I can't promise you about the update since I am not certain about my schedules yet. But I hope school and hospital work would be as flawless as I hoped.

For all of you guys who read and _forgot_ to review, please drink your supplements. Until next time. ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

_**The Bond**_

* * *

"_**Yumi!"**_

_**.**_

_**'Sachiko-sama?' **Yumi clutched her chest as if going into a heart attack. She felt a stinging sensation all over her chest. Her whole body numbed. She couldn't breathe. Her knees weakened. She felt she was about to fall. She felt dizzy all of a sudden. **'What's wrong with me?' **She deliberately slowed down her pace. She was on her way to the Rose Mansion. She knew she was late but she had a good reason for it. _

"_**Yumi."**_

_That voice again. **"Sachiko-sama?" **She was sure she heard Sachiko calling her name. She ended her pace, viewing the ground. Nobody was there. She continued her step, still clutching her chest but something ethereal was pulling her. **'What's wrong?' **She contemplated the ground, eyeing at the one path that had caught her attention. Without a second thought, she raced through the now familiar alley and into the old perennial dwelling, with only one person in mind._

"_**Sachiko-sama?" **Yumi froze, catching her breath. She stood still, perpending the woman she longed to see. **'Sachiko-sama...' **Her heart broke after seeing the woman sobbed with bitterness and apparent bleakness, sitting with hands covering her face. _

"_**Yumi?"**_

_Yumi's heart leaped upon hearing the sweet and euphonic voice. Her heart fluctuated erratically after seeing the lovely look of the woman's rosy face. She gleamed with gladness and smiled at Sachiko as if it was her last day on earth. She aspired Sachiko to feel that she was not alone and that she would always be there for her even if it would be against all the odds. **"I'm here, Sachiko-sama." **She stepped closer to Sachiko and seated beside her, giving the woman with what she hoped a gentle but her sweetest and most thoughtful smile. **"I won't leave you." **She regarded the raven-haired beauty's eyes. It was full of life and beatitude. It was entirely different from the typical cold and empty sapphire eyes. She felt Sachiko's bitter and forbidding aura changed. It was light, amiable, and...serene. _

"_**Yumi." **_

_When Yumi saw the fresh tears cascaded on Sachiko's beautiful face, she couldn't help but to feel sorry. She blamed herself for causing Sachiko's pain. She couldn't bear to see the woman she held with utmost regard bruised and bleeding. **"Sachiko-sama, please give me your rosary." 'I'll seize and embrace your pain away.****'**_

**"**_**No. I changed my mind, Yumi."**_

_**'Sachiko-sama..' **Yumi looked at Sachiko who poised and smiled with confidence and determination. _

"_**I will face my fears. I will not back out." **_

_Yumi's chest tightened with bliss; not at the words Sachiko uttered but at the look and smile on her face. It was new. She never seen Sachiko smiled at her like that...giving her a very **affectionate** smile. _

"_**And besides, I really hate to lose."**_

"_**Eh? What do you mean, Sachiko-sama?" **Yumi was bewildered. She didn't quite understand what Sachiko was trying to say. _

_The addled look on the younger girl's face had made known to Sachiko that Yumi didn't have a clue about the incident a few moments ago. If that was the case, then. . . **"How did you know I'm here, Yumi?"**_

_Yumi contemplated for a while before she smiled and answered. **"An angel brought me here."**_

_**'An angel?' **Of course, Sachiko wouldn't believe something like that. She considered the events that had befallen pieces by pieces carefully . She smiled when an amicable thought struck her mind. **"Maria-sama is always watching us." **She saw the girl smiled tenderly and nodded in approval. _

_Sachiko revealed Yumi about a man named Kashiwagi Suguru and what had occurred not long ago at the school theater. She could see the shock in the girl's face. She was amazed of how Yumi reacted to her every word. She confided the reasons why she refused the role of Cinderella and the rationale why she detested men. Sachiko, herself, was mystified of how and why she divulged her private concerns to a girl whom she had just met. She didn't even bother to tell it to her own Onee-sama, Youko, who was with her for almost two years. _

"_**Now I understand." 'I can't blame her. Having a father and grandfather with mistresses seem to be too much for her. Not to mention, having a fiance who is only sexually attractive to men. That's worse! Oh how I pray, I were Kashiwagi. I would definitely MARRY her ...LOVE her...and have beautiful children of OUR own.' **When Yumi became conscious of what she had just thought, she shook her head vigorously until she felt a little light-headed. '**What was I thinking? That, for a fact, would never happen. Even IF I wanted to marry her, she would NEVER think of marrying me. I'm a girl. And we could NEVER have children of our own.' **She sighed loudly, losing consciousness of Sachiko who regarded her as if watching a TV drama. _

"_**Yumi? Are you okay?"** Sachiko smiled, not seemed to be bothered by Yumi's strange behavior. _

"_**Ah, Yes, Sachiko-sama." **Yumi was abashed, blushing slightly and forced a nervous smile._

"_**If you don't have any other concern, we should be going. We don't want to worry them, do we?" **Sachiko held Yumi's hand into her own. **'She really has a smooth and soft skin.'** She glimpsed at the brunette at one corner of her eye. It was a habit she unconsciously built up overtime. _

_They marched their way to the school coliseum, holding each other's hands and feeling each other's warmth. When they reached the corridor of the school theater, Sachiko heard Youko uttered but was not loud enough for her to hear it clearly. As they went nearer inside, she heard Suguru spoke to Youko sluggishly. _

"_**Now that you mentioned it. Who's the Cinderella?"**_

.

"_**I am."**_

* * *

"Yumi?" Sachiko was relatively bewildered among everybody else. She squeezed her grip and looked at the girl with solicitude.

Yumi faced Sachiko and gave her a gentle smile. "It's fine, Sachiko-sama." She unenthusiastically let go of Sachiko's hand and stepped towards Youko and gave her a letter.

"What's this?" Youko asked, unfolding the letter. "From the school headmistress?" She said before reading the letter aloud. "To the Yamayurikai leaders. It would be gladly appreciated if the council would bequeath Fukuzawa Yumi-san the role of this year's Cinderella. This is due to one of the manifold punitive measures for refusing to conform the Academy's perpetual sacred principle of behavior." She looked at Yumi and smirked. "It seems we have a new Cinderella, everyone. Yumi-chan, I want you to meet your prince, Kashiwagi-san." She glanced at Suguru who looked bemused, gazing at Yumi intently.

_'She is **so** familiar. I'm certain I'd already met her before.' _

"Kashiwagi-san?" Yumi called, smiling at Suguru. "It's nice to meet you." _'Have I met him somewhere? He's so familiar.'_

"It's my pleasure, Cinderella." Suguru said, carrying out his line as the prince and curtsied. _'__**Now I remember**__. I wonder.' _He smiled at Yumi and asked. "Have we met before, Cinderella? You look familiar."

"Eh? I'm not sure." Yumi forced a suppressed soft laughter, scratching her head. "It seems you're referring to my brother, Fukuzawa Yuuki. He's also studying at Hanadera." _'How troublesome. I hope he's not thinking of what I'm thinking.'_

"Ah. Yes. How could I forget Yuukichi. So, you're his twin sister?" Suguru regarded Yumi thoughtfully and attentively. _'I don't remember Yuukichi having a sibling. If she's the __**one**__ I'm thinking, why is she acting differently?'_

_'__Yuukichi?'_ "Ha-ha. You could say that since we pretty much closely resembled each other. But _Yuuki_ is my little brother. I was born nine months ahead of him."_ 'I hope this would end now.'_

"It seems you two could get along smoothly." Youko said, glancing at the two leads. "Shall we continue our practice?"

"Hai." Yumi and Suguru said simultaneously, nodding at Youko. Yumi beamed with gratitude and gladness to the Rosa Chinensis, avoiding the scrutinizing stare of the Hanadera council president.

_'Yumi is acting weird.' _The raven-haired beauty thought as she observed Yumi closely from a distant.

* * *

"Yumi?"

"Yes, Sachiko-sama?" Yumi gave her full attention to the beauty beside her. They were walking to the Lillian main gate after offering their prayers to the Blessed Virgin Mary.

"What did you do to get the role? You didn't do it on purpose to save me from it, did you?" Sachiko smiled playfully within. She _loved_ teasing the girl and watching her every expression but as an Ogasawara as she was, she covered her emotions with the mask the Ogasawara were noted for.

"Eh. . .Err. . .I didn't intend to do _it_, Sachiko-sama. I-I mean I got the role in an _accident_." Yumi stammered, blushing intensely remembering her predicament with the austere headmistress who literally almost ate her alive.

"Accident? What _accident _did you just do to have such severe punishments?" Sachiko glanced at the _cute_ girl next to her. She put a lopsided smile upon seeing the girl's alluring red cheeks. "You didn't do something _naughty _this time, did you?"

"Eh! No. . .No. . ." Yumi shook her head and waved her hand synchronously, blushing all over her face. When she heard Sachiko chuckling, she pouted and laughed heartily. _'Thank you Maria-sama.'_

* * *

_**Two Weeks After **_

The crew were already on guard behind the huge red curtain. All the dramatis personae were all set.

Well, all except. . .

"Where are the prince and Cinderella!" Eriko, the play director, called everybody's attention. It was almost time for the curtain to be raised.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Eriko-sama!" Yumi snapped, panting heavily from the run.

"Get yourself ready. And hurry! We only have a few minutes left." Eriko said before scanning through the backstage. "Where in the world is our prince!" She groaned.

"Uhm. . .E-excuse me, R-rosa Foetida." A young shamefaced girl, seemingly a first year, approached the enraged Eriko and directed her finger to the backstage door. "There is a man with a black suit looking for the play supervisor."

Eriko regarded the man with curiosity. "What is it this time?" She stepped towards the middle-age man in suit and smiled coldly. "How may I help you, sir?"

"Are you the play supervisor?" The man hesitated to converse; but when he got a nod from the girl with hairband, he continued. "We have a problem."

"I don't like the sound of it."

* * *

"Eh?" The big mocha eyes widened in complete shock and a slight of horror. "B-but why _me_?" She asked the Rosa Foetida who stood with arms akimbo, looking stern and unyielding.

"Because you've been practicing with the prince and memorized his lines. You know what to do." Eriko retorted, giving the anxious girl a forbidding look.

"B-but. . .but. . .h-how about Cinderella?" The girl shut back, almost pleading to the hard-nosed Yellow Rose.

"_Sachiko_." The Rosa Foetida smirked. "The headmistress approves."

"EH!" The widened mocha orbs grew larger than ever after hearing the name, almost falling out of its socket. "No way.."She murmured. _'__**Oh**__ God!'_

* * *

Eriko called all the cast and crew's attention and gave them a moral support before the start of the play. True enough, Sachiko carried on the Cinderella role perfectly despite the lack of practice. The 'Ice Princess' was undoubtedly a genuine princess. The very flawless and stunningly beautiful princess from fairy tales. Even more beautiful than Cinderella herself, if you were to ask the awestruck audience. No person in his right mind would not adore and glorify the beauty, elegance, and grace Sachiko was blessed with. Every person in the theater, man or a woman, were being blown away by her splendid acting and beauty; outstandingly, when Cinderella and the prince met for the dance.

The prince and Cinderella's eyes met. Giving each other a hungry stare. The two became lost of each other's gaze. Yumi and Sachiko, for an enchanting brief moment, lost consciousness that they were in a play with hundreds of people watching them in amazement and admiration. All that could Yumi perceived was the dazzlingly beautiful princess, Sachiko. And for Sachiko, the fascinatingly handsome young prince, Yumi.

Helplessly, their ecstatic fantasy was cut off when Yumi heard the director uttered in a demanding tone.

"Yumi-chan! What are you doing?" Eriko called from behind the curtain. "It's your turn to ask Cinderella."

So, the young prince stepped nearer to the beautiful princess and asked her hand for the dance. "May I have this dance, my beautiful princess Cinderella?"

The princess gladly accepted the offer and walked together at the center of the stage. The music started and they danced. It was easy and simple at first but then, when the princess Sachiko smiled sweetly at the handsome prince, Yumi's body became rigid. She stamped Sachiko's feet several times nonetheless the princess smiled and emoted as if it didn't happen.

Sachiko felt Yumi's uneasiness. She loosened her grip, going for a sweet embrace and whispered in Yumi's ear. "You took my breath away, Yumi." She smiled at the prince and gazed lovingly at the already amazed big mocha eyes. "You're so handsome tonight." She chuckled softly.

"Eh? Yo-you too, Sachiko-sama. I-I mean you're so beautiful tonight." Yumi blushed furiously, breaking the gaze.

"Please look at me, Yumi. I want you to look at me." Sachiko said, smiling warmly. When she caught Yumi's gaze, she continued. "I'm all yours, Yumi. Let this be _our _dance. Yumi and Sachiko's dance."

Yumi's heart went berserk. She felt her stomach rambled. She wanted to shout, to go wild. This would be the happiest day in her life. There were no words on earth, even in the whole universe, could convey how happy she was at this very blissful moment._ 'I can die now.' _She smiled gleefully, almost going to burst.

The play ended with the whole cast and crew bowing at the overwhelmed and impressed audience, clapping their hands animatedly. When they were at the backstage, Sachiko discerned that Yumi left, walking to the exit. She felt that there was something she should do before the night ended. She bustled her way towards the girl who was still on her prince costume, grabbing her hand and said. "Let's walk."

Yumi was still holding Sachiko's hand, dipping her head while walking. _'Where is she taking me?' _She felt a little tense and was so anxious that she had difficulty breathing. It was like her lungs were being tied up. She wanted to speak and break the silence but she couldn't even utter a sound. If she were not so lost in disquietude, she could had perceived Sachiko glimpsing at her from time to time.

"Yumi?" Sachiko halted her pace, to Yumi's bewilderment, right in front of Maria-sama. It was like the very moment they first met where they stood a breath away facing each other steadily. Sachiko faced Yumi with a radiant glow in her face. "Do you still remember what you said when you rejected my rosary?"

Yumi briefly pondered _that_ day and replied. "Ah. Yes, Sachiko-sama. What about it?"

"At first, I was certain you just made up an absurd theory about _the bond_ that conjoins two different people together." Sachiko regarded Yumi intently in the eye and continued. "All my life, I felt so empty despite the riches my family could give. _But_ when I came to know you better, I never felt more associated and connected. You give my life a meaning, Yumi. You give me a reason to wake up in the morning, to be thankful and smile. I thought I could never smile and be happy as I am now." She paused, smiling at Yumi affectionately. "Yumi. I am not asking you this out of pity or bet or a commitment I must accomplish but because whether we like it or not, we have this special bond that connects us and _only_ the two of us can feel and understand it." _'You are the only person I am bound to be with, Yumi. I can't imagine anyone else but __**you**__.' _She took her rosary from her neck and hanged it in front of Yumi and said. "I am absolutely certain that I am for you and you are for me; that fate brought us together on _that_ day; and that we are destined to be soeurs." She looked at the girl's eyes which gazed at her own ardently._ 'Yumi.' _"I want you to accept and acknowledge me to be your soeur in Maria-sama's presence, Yumi. I want this to be sacred as this is very valuable to me."

"Sachiko-sama."

Sachiko's heart thumped frantically. It was a cold night but she never felt cold. She felt the excitement and heat rising inside, engulfing her whole body thoroughly. "Yumi."

"I accept."

The glittering stars highlighted the two beautiful souls. Only the moon, the sky, and the Blessed Virgin had witnessed the two souls united into one.

_'Thank you, Yumi.'_

_._

_(to be continued. . .)_

* * *

**Scribbler's Note:**

I hope you had fun reading this short chapter. I made it short cos' I was really not in the mood to think about the story. I really had a bad, no, worse day. My cat died. Someone, probably my evil heartless neighbor, poisoned him. :'O I'm sorry if there are misspelled, missing words, or grammatical errors and typos. I'm always in a hurry typing while thinking what to put in the story and directly upload it without reviewing. Please, tell me what you think. It will surely lift my lamented spirit. Until next time.

Miracles79 Thanks for the support. If it weren't for your constant review, I think I would probably stop this story. My schedules at school are killing me but I just couldn't leave you hanging, could I? :)

Honulicious My father is an American. Let's just say I'm a mixture of races. I want to keep myself mysterious. HAHA

Nyaaaaaaah for you my friend, I'll make my every story a mind-boggling one. HAHA


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

_**Sachiko's Inner Turmoil**_

* * *

_'Where am I?' _

_I felt a very soft body pressed against mine. Without looking at it, I instantly knew who it was. She was embracing me lovingly from behind as if she was afraid of letting me go. I squinted my eyes; my lips had brushed her smooth cheek as I turned slightly to the sleeping brunette. I smiled as I felt her warm sweet breath caressing my mouth. I was fascinated, enticed to taste those pink erotic lips, pouting tenderly as though inviting me for a kiss._

_I looked at her like for what seemed to be an eternity. She was sleeping peacefully like an angel in heaven. But this time, she was not in heaven. I was. Being with her felt everything was perfect and beyond compare. I felt like I was really in heaven by her side. I could lay here and gaze at her forever. She was more than enough for me. I could live without anything else, just her._

_"Yumi." I called when I saw her face scrunched and felt her body stiffened. "It's fine, Yumi. I'm here." With those words, Yumi calmed down, smiled coyly, and opened those beautiful, seductive eyes that looked at my own hungrily._

_"Good morning, Onee-sama." Oh how I loved to hear those words coming from her, teasing me to death. "You woke up early." She said as she nuzzled on my neck, sending chills of passion and excitement into my spine. I moaned softly. I knew I shouldn't had done that. It only intensified our desire for each other. But I just couldn't help it. She was and had always been my proneness and aphrodisiac. "Because I miss you already." I blurted, feeling her warm hands wandering my cold and exposed back._

_"Really? Prove it to me." She challenged me, kissing my neck softly and nibbling my delicate skin while brushing the strands of my hair. I smirked and showed her a lesson not to dare an athirst and famished Ogasawara. I pushed her hard on my bed, pressing her hands against the soft mattress and gave her a fair warning that there would be no backing out. _

_She smiled and narrowed her eyes, giving me a 'Come-and-get-me-if-you-can' look which ignited the heat inside my body. Her lustful stare set my body aflame, luring me to devour her. And so I did. I kissed her breathlessly, cupping her cheeks; not wanting to break it off._

_I peppered her with so much love and passion; so much that her body was not enough for me to prove it to her. I missed her. I truly missed her! I knew it sounded ridiculous since we were together last night but not seeing her even a mere second shattered my heart and whole being a trillion pieces._

_Oh how I wished she could only be my eyes so I could see her all day, everyday, everywhere, anywhere, even at my sleep. I veered longingly, petting her eagerly all over. She moaned heavily, gasping for air and bit her lower lip as my lips and tongue roamed around her neck while my hands wandered on the other parts of her body. I could feel her body trembled, begging for more; straddling her legs wider than necessary, urging me to go inside her. 'No.' I thought, grinning at the back of my mind. 'Not yet, my dear Yumi.' I went down at the center of her being, caressing the most sensitive part that yearned for my utmost affection. "Sachiko." She wailed my name. 'Oh God!' It felt so great. I felt my own throbbed with thrill of salacity. "Sachiko?" She called me again but this time was different. Her voice changed. I paused, peeping at her. Her eyes met mine with concern, truly different from the one a while ago which looked at me with great ardor. I pushed myself up, looking at her intently. "What's wrong?" I asked. I was totally bemused of her caprice. She smiled at me like I was a spoiled kid, lulling me to go back to sleep. Now, I was absolutely bewildered. "Sachiko?"_

"_Sachiko?"_

* * *

"Sachiko?"

"Mother?" Sachiko exclaimed, eyeing intently at the lovely woman who had a sameself image of her minus the slightly matured face. She was awaken by her mother who tapped her gently on the arm. She sat up slowly, viewing her room carefully as though searching for a priceless misplaced object. "Where is she? " She asked in a tremulous voice, still exploring the room. "Where is Yumi?"

"I didn't know Yumi-chan was here." Her mother regarded her curiously and smiled. "Were you _dreaming_ about her, Sachiko?" She said more on an assertion than a question.

Sachiko halted when reality had hit her. _'So it was just a dream?' _She contemplated, touching her lips dreamily while mooning about what had occurred in her dream. _'It feels so real...Why was I dreaming something like **that**?' _She flushed furiously and twisted her head abruptly away from her mother, evading the woman's inquisitive stare.

_'I've never seen her like this. Is she blushing?' _Her mother observed her daughter closely before alighting from the bed and said. "Get yourself ready, dear. Suguru-kun is here, visiting you." She smiled thoughtfully at Sachiko for a moment before she proposed timidly to her daughter when an idea had struck her. "Why don't you call your new petite soeur and let her visit us today so I could finally meet her?"

"Yumi?" Sachiko looked at her mother in disbelief and shock. '_She didn't even ask me to bring Onee-sama here when I became her petite soeur.' _"I'll let you know, mother. And why is Suguru-san visiting me, mother? I'm not sick." She uttered a dour tone when mentioning the man she detested. She sheered her thoughts of Yumi and her probable visit and broached about Suguru's unexpected visitation to avert her mother's scrutiny.

"He wanted to see and congratulate you, dear. He said you were wonderful yesterday...astonishing to be exact." The woman giggled. "He is such a sweet young man. You two are definitely _perfect_ for each other."

_'He was there?' _Sachiko frowned and heaved a loud and heavy sigh. "I understand, mother. I'll be there in a minute."

The woman left the room after she noted her daughter was getting ready for a bath. Sachiko went to her colossal bathroom and took a shower. As the rush pouring water massaged her body wholly, she couldn't help but visualized the very specific aspect and detail of her dream. "Yumi." She tilted her head up while closing her eyes. She mused deeply about what Yumi did to her in her dream; impulsively caressing her face, to her lips, down to her neck while feeling the imaginary brunette's sweet and gentle kisses. The overwhelmed heavenly pleasure dazed her to no end. She felt the very familiar sensation at the center of her womanhood thrilled as the heat and every hormone in her body were highly aroused of the thought of her and Yumi. _'Why am I feeling this way?' _She leaned against the glass door, clenching her fists and opened her eyes. "What did you do to me, Yumi?"

* * *

"Ah, Sa-chan! You're here. I thought you're ditching me again." Suguru smiled, stretching his arms widely to welcome Sachiko into an embrace.

"Isn't obvious? Why are you here and what do you want, Suguru-san?" Sachiko blurted, giving Suguru a cold shoulder. "State your purpose _now_. I don't have time for your nonsense." She stood rigid at the door of the Ogasawara mansion's common room, crossing her arms in a forbidding manner.

"Is that the way you treat your future husband, Sa-chan?" Suguru said, smiling scornfully; feigned to be hurt. He stepped closer to his hostile fiancée and smirked. "Don't you want to know why I was not in the play?"

"I already know. Eriko-sama told me." Sachiko retorted, glaring at her debonair fiancé. "I thought you _were_ in the hospital, treating your _injured _knee from the football practice." She said with obvious sarcasm.

"Yes. That's most likely what I instructed my bodyguard." Suguru paused, brushing his hair sublimely and smiled slyly. "But clearly that's not the reason. Are sure you don't want to know the _truth, _Sa-chan_?_" He beamed with mischievousness and put a lopsided smile which earned him a bloody glare from the already exasperated Sachiko.

"I don't care! I have to go-"

"Even if it concerns _Fukuzawa_ Yumi-chan?" Suguru injected, grinning slyly inside after getting a load of Sachiko's stunned face. He always knew that there was _something_ between Yumi and Sachiko the moment he descried them glancing at each other secretly, which was apparently oblivious to one another. _'I know her more than you do, Sa-chan. More than what you could ever imagine.'_

"What do you mean?" Sachiko queried after closing the door behind her. She looked at Suguru seriously and let out a heavy sigh. "Please." _'I truly despise saying this to him but I want to know, if this has something to do with Yumi.'_

Suguru smirked, in Sachiko's viewpoint, with an irritating smugness in his _idiotic_ face. "_Let's just say_, I felt like an intruder in your relationship. I didn't want to be the hindrance of your happiness; I could clearly see how blithe and appeased you were whenever Yumi-chan was around." _'But I promised __**her**__ I will not tell you until the right time comes, Sa-chan. Forgive me.' _He continued his step and halted feet away from Sachiko. "I'm here to give you the support you need. You'll be needing it. Believe me." He smiled politely and tapped her shoulder gently. " By the way, you two were enchanting; just like a real royal couple." He added before he opened the door and went out.

_'I just hate when he does that.'_ "You're definitely mistaken, Suguru-san. Yumi and I. . ." Sachiko inadvertently recalled her _sensual _dream but she hastily shook it off and whispered covertly into the thin air. "We're just soeurs." _'...and I want to keep it that way.'_

* * *

"Huh! So he already knew?" Yuuki uttered in complete surprise which clearly marked his face. He seated closer to her sister and regarded her skeptically. "Are you okay with it?"

"I had no choice, Yuuki. He was the one who brought up the topic. I told him yesterday. He was there before the play. I didn't have any idea he would back out after we talked. " Yumi said, squatting on her bedroom floor. She suspired heavily and hurled herself on the hard parquet, gazing blankly at the ceiling. "He recognized me at our first meeting. That's why he's so familiar, we'd already met before."

"Is he a problem to you?" Yuuki asked, looking at her sister with concern. "Does he know about _us_?"

"I don't think so; I'm not sure, Yuuki. But I guess he won't be a problem. He promised me he won't tell Sachiko-sama until I'll tell her myself." Yumi responded, smiling at him blatantly before pushing herself up and heartened her brother. "Don't worry, Yuuki. There's nothing I can't handle. That's what my name is known for." She gave her brother a perky grin.

_'I certainly doubt about that. You can't even say no to one raven-haired goddess you ardently worship of.'_ Yuuki thought sarcastically. "You say so. But when are you going to tell _her_ about-"

"Yumi-chan! Ogasawara-san has just called." A voice of a matured woman called, cutting off Yuuki's query.

"Sachiko-sama?" With that, Yumi dashed enthusiastically towards the door down to the living room where her mother was waiting for her, clutching the cordless phone. "Hello, Sachiko-sama?" Yumi said gaily after putting the speaker into her right ear and walked to the empty kitchen for a little privacy.

"How many times do I have to remind you not call me that anymore, Yumi."

"I-I'm sorry, _Onee-sama_." Yumi stammered, it had always been her weakness every time Sachiko berated her and gave her a stern tone or look. Upsetting the cantankerous Sachiko was never in her list. She didn't want to imagine Sachiko fuming with ire and vexation; worse than your worst nightmare ever, as the matter of fact.

"Yumi? Are you still there?"

"Ah. Yes, O-Onee-sama." Yumi was not yet used of calling Sachiko, Onee-sama. She always loved to call her by her name, if was appropriate, dropping the honorific. But she thought not everyone was blessed with this rare fortuity to call Sachiko their Onee-sama, only her.

"Are you free _later_ this afternoon maybe around five, Yumi?" There was a pause from the other line until Yumi heard a loud sigh. "Mother wants to meet my new petite soeur."

"Eh?" Yumi glanced at her watch and shrieked in horror. "B-but it's already thirty past four-"

"So you better prepare _now_. My chauffeur is already on his way to your house. Bring some extra clothes _just_ in case."

"But-But. . ."

"No buts, Yumi. Now hurry up, he'll be there _less than_ a minute."

"HUH!" True enough, Yumi heard a beeping sound of a car outside their house and a ring on the door bell. "Sa. . . O-onee-sama?"

"I'm here, Yumi."Yumi heard Sachiko giggled on the other end of the phone. "What are you still doing in there? I'm waiting. Open the door. I'll end the call now."

"EH!" Yumi's eyes grew larger. She tossed the phone and yelled at her mother not to go and open the door. She quickly darted her way to the curt, narrow entryway and composed herself before opening the door with an anxious smile. "Gokigenyou, Onee-sama."

"Gokigenyou, Yumi. So are you ready?" Sachiko chuckled at the look of Yumi's petrified face. She knew it was a bit brash for her to suddenly call Yumi and tell her that she was already on her doorstep without any warning; but she couldn't miss this chance to tease and surprise her new petite soeur. She just loved teasing the girl; it always warmed her heart. "Are your parents home, Yumi?" Her sly smile faded, it fluctuated into a warm and generous one. "I want to meet your parents."

"Ahh. . ." Yumi was about to retort when a middle-aged woman who looked just like her, excepting the hair color, approached Yumi and uttered a distressed tone in her voice.

"Yumi-chan, why did you throw the pho-" Miki's eyes widened, gazing at beautiful visitor intently. "Oh my!" She covered her mouth which had cracked open after catching a sight of Sachiko.

"Ah. Mom, this is Ogasawara Sachiko-sama, my Onee-sama." Yumi injected. She didn't want another predicament to happen with her mother who tagged along to the already awkward scene. It was pretty much obvious that her mother was stunned and awestruck at the beauty of Sachiko. _'Well, I can't blame mother. No normal person in his right intellectual mind would not adore my Sachiko-sama!' _She smiled with smugness, nodding to and fro as if she was affirming someone else's statement.

'_What's wrong with the Fukuzawa's today? I now know where Yumi got her quirk.'_ Sachiko grinned inwardly, looking at Yumi to Miki. "Good day to you, Fukuzawa-sama." She smiled courteously and bowed.

"Oh Please, call me Miki, dear. You're a family now." Miki said, giving Sachiko a warm motherly smile. She motioned her to get in the house and have a nice tea with them but Yumi cut in.

"Mom, I'm about to ask you if I could-"

"You can go, Yumi-chan. _If_ you're asking my permission." Miki winked, flashing a kind smile on her unblemished face and looked at Sachiko with gratitude. "Please take good care of our Yumi-chan for us, Sachiko-san."

"Of course, Miki-Oba-sama. I'll take _extra_ care of our Yumi." Sachiko smiled thoughtfully at the woman next to her beloved petite soeur.

_'**Our** Yumi? **Extra** care? **EK**! I wonder what kind of care that is.' _Yumi squealed fervidly inside while holding her overflowing excitement and bliss. She felt the heat of her entire body mounted into her face. She squirmed tensely. She dipped her head so as not to let the two women know her current state. But she knew her face double-crossed her when Sachiko and her mother who were staring at her in bewilderment, asked her if she was okay since she was all red and agitated all of a sudden.

Yumi's crisis ceased, thanks to the ever supportive brother of hers. Yuuki grabbed her into her bedroom and handed her a bag. "What's this?" She asked, frisking the inside of the bag.

"That will be enough for one night and two days away from home."Yuuki responded coolly. He smirked at her sister and said. "I know you would surely ask me to do the job. So I did that beforehand."

"Thanks, Yuuki. Couldn't do it better without you." Yumi put a pleasing smile on her face before she went down to her Onee-sama who waited outside the house. "Let's go, Onee-sama!" She beamed with vivacity as she took Sachiko's hand into hers. _'Oh how I love this day!'_

* * *

.

* * *

I saw Yumi beamed with much gusto as she took my hand. I couldn't help but smiled at her. It was a silent trip since I told Yumi about my motion sickness and decided to take a nap while we were on our way to the Ogasawara mansion, my parents' mansion. I instantly covered my face with the sheet I always had in the car. I didn't want Yumi to see my _disfigured_ sleeping face. Yumi seemed to be so jumpy whenever she saw me or I was around. I knew that, of course. _'Who wouldn't?'_ Her already huge beautiful hazel eyes widened immensely as if seeing the most gruesome creature in the entire universe. It kept me wondering, _'Do I really look that hideous?'_ But somehow, deep within those horrified eyes were feelings I couldn't quite depict. It was not fear, shock, or disgust. It was something that my heart always reiterated me to utter it aloud but my mind would tell me otherwise. I was not ready for it. No. I was sure it was not it. I knew how it would feel if you _loved_ someone. There, I finally uttered it!

I fell in love before but the feeling I had back then was totally different to what I had seen in Yumi's and what I had for Yumi. The girl always did wonders to this cold and rigid heart of mine. I always thought that after Suguru-san, no one could ever pierce and penetrate the solid blockade I made over the years. I confined myself into the darkness, blocking and closing off _all_ who threatened to ensnare my heart and crush it again. I wouldn't let that happen. I would crush them first before they crush me. That was how I was raised into this world. As a sole heir of the almighty Ogasawara, I should not falter or show any sign of weakness. Therefore I should not love. But when I met Yumi, I guess everything had changed. She made me smile all the time. Even when she was not around, just a thought of her made me happy. There was really something in her that made me want to forget about being an Ogasawara and just live a happy and simple life being Sachiko, by all means, with her by my side. _Maybe_, this was how a sisterly love felt like.

My trance was shut off when Yumi shook me gently, telling me that we had already arrived at our destination. I knew that since I felt the car stopped. Apparently, I was not sleeping. I wanted to but my mind seemed to be enjoying her time mooning about one certain brunette.

We were welcomed by my many personal attendants at the main foyer and to my surprise, by my mother who on rare occasions welcomed a guess.

"Good day, Sayako Ogasawara-sama." Yumi bowed deeply and smiled at my mother charmingly. I thought Yumi, in one way or the other, would feel agitated meeting my mother; but I was wrong. She stood there, chatting with my mother with confidence. I'd never seen her oozing with so much confidence before. She was always nervous and shaky but today she was like a full-grown woman, a true lady. I was not aware that I was already gazing at her for a longer period of time than required. I only perceived it when I discerned her eyes grew larger looking at me in shock or horror; I couldn't tell.

I smiled at her, pulling her hand and said. "It's fine, Yumi. You're also part of this family." I didn't know why I said that. Yumi didn't seem to be bothered being here. I thought she appreciated it a lot.

We went to the den after I instructed my servant to bring Yumi's bag to her room. Mother told Yumi to keep herself comfortable around us. She was seemingly having fun conversing with my little sister and vice versa. It made me envied her since I never had that moment with Yumi. The girl couldn't even look me straight in the eye without being so jittery and petrified. Another servant came to inform us that dinner was ready. It was the same set of meals I had had for seventeen years of existence; but today, the vittles were exceptionally appetizing. I wondered why. After the dinner, mother excused herself with an unusual sly smile on her face before she went to her and father's room. I told Yumi to do the same; I escorted her to _our_ room. When I directed my servant to bring Yumi's bag to her room, I meant _my_ room. I thought it would be best to share a room with her since I wanted to take this moment to know her better; she's my petite soeur after all. There was nothing wrong with that.

"Yumi, we'll be sharing my room for the night." I told her. That eyes again widened in shock and terror. If I hadn't known any better, I would think Yumi had seen a grisly terrifying monstrous one-eyed bloody hellion. That was too much, wasn't it? But if you could had just seen Yumi at that very moment, you would think the opposite. Before she could protest, I injected playfully. "Don't worry, Yumi. I won't bite." I could see her face flushing remarkable. That was fun. I chuckled, looking at her skewing restlessly.

As my special guest, I let Yumi had the bathroom first. It took a while for Yumi to come out from the bathroom with her pajamas on. _'How cute.' _I thought. She was wearing a pink pajama with faces of white cats printed on her top. I went inside the bathroom after getting a load of my adorable little sister. I decided to take the tub instead of taking a quick shower. I didn't know how long exactly I was in the bathroom but I was certain I was long enough to keep Yumi waiting. When I went out with my nightdress on, Yumi was already fast asleep. It was my first time seeing Yumi in deep slumber, or maybe not.

The flashbacks of my dream were echoing in my head. The feeling of her touch was vibrating and creeping all over my body. I could feel her touching me; but she was there on my bed, oblivious to my current condition. _'This is wrong!'_ I went out to my balcony, assuaging the heat and the intensity that I felt. I felt somewhat appeased but I couldn't get those images of her kissing me passionately and the worst, making love to me. How could I possibly think of that. _'She is my petite soeur, my little __**sister**__!' _I reiterated that avowal over and over in my mind. Maybe this sharing-a-room thing was a mistake. I should had let Yumi stayed at one of our numerous guest rooms. Regretting this late wouldn't do me any better so I went back inside and seated at the edge of the bed, staring at her blankly. I knew this night would be timeless for me. I had no choice but to bear with it._ 'It's just Yumi. I can handle it.' _I composed myself before lying next to her. She was facing me; just like in my dream, I could feel her warm sweet breath caressing my face. I was captivated to move closer and smell it again. It was so sweet indeed. I didn't know what got into me but I had this urge to touch and taste those parted pink lips. I felt the need to prove my presumption to be true and correct. I knew I was absolutely not in my right mind but my impulses were controlling my body as if my body had its own mind. I couldn't stop, I was nearing inches...centimeters...until I felt her long curly eyelashes flicked against my eyes. I came to a dead stop. My warm body suddenly became very cold and stiff; I was sweating profusely. My heart hammered so fast; I was trembling. I quickly opened my eyes and there I saw the two huge mocha eyes looking at my own with great shock and bewilderment. "Yumi!"

.

_(to be continued. . .)_

* * *

**Scribbler's Note: **

I'm sorry guys if it took me a while to update the story. Really been busy at school and hospital stuff. But here it is. I hope you enjoyed it. If you have questions, well..you can ask. And please tell me what you think. Until next time. :)


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

_**Confession**_

* * *

Everything felt so surreal; the aroma of her breath brushing my lips smoothly, the warmth of her skin swathing my entire body, and the songful voice calling my name._ "Yumi!" I felt my heart thumped frantically and I was perspiring intensely that I even tasted my own sweat trickling drastically on my face. _I apperceived right then that I wasn't dreaming, I was wide awake. She was real. Everything was real but having been able to feel her that close was an illusion. A mere deception. Nothing more.

* * *

I was waiting for Onee-sama to come out from the bathroom. I was marching to and fro while eyeing at the bathroom door to open. An hour had passed, she was still there. I really got curious of what took her too long to finish a bath. _'Did Onee-sama forget where she is and fell asleep in the bathroom?' _I was seriously worried sick. I knew I was absolutely irrational and silly of thinking such utterly absurd thought but the longer Onee-sama was in the bathroom, the sillier my thoughts were.

Every second was a torment and a struggle for me. I wanted to burst inside and know her situation myself but I absolutely didn't want to wrack our newly formed soeur relationship just to give justice to my ludicrous theory. So I remained hopeful that she was safe and happily enjoying her bath or whatever she was doing. At that thought, I became restless and fretful. Emotions of felicity, delirium, and butterflies were all worming inside my stomach. I could feel the fierceness of the heat accentuated at some sensitive parts of my body. I couldn't help but squirmed with pleasure and desire for the only person in my mind and. . .heart._ 'Onee-sama.'_

I halted my pace and stared at the bathroom door blankly._'This is so wrong! I must stop this right now. I don't want to be disrespectful and abused her kindness. I am and will always be her petite soeur. There is no way she could like me more than that, she is the epitome of a perfect lady.' _I chided myself reiteratively to at least purge the guilt and impurities I had in mind. I shook my head vigorously as I pulled my two pigtails, almost tearing it from my head. If Onee-sama had only seen me at that point, I was sure she would think I already lost my mind. Maybe, I was already insane of thinking such lecherous fantasy of us kissing and. . . .making love. _'Arrrrgh!'_

_'Please stop it, Yumi.' _I could hear Onee-sama's voice echoing in my head, beseeching me to stop my indecent thoughts. I sighed ponderously with a twinge of relinquishment. Before I couldn't control myself, I opted to rest and soothe the fervid fleshly sensation blazed at the center of my being.

As I laid down, I squeezed my eyes tight and deliberated my feelings and actions for a moment. I knew I was wrong; I was being improper, but I was just also being true to myself. If I could only help it, I would but I couldn't. I had these feelings for her and no matter how much I would try, I couldn't just hide it and repeatedly lie to myself that these feelings were just mere admiration and infatuation. I ached to tell her how I truly felt for her but I knew I never stood a chance for her to reciprocate my feelings. She would be displeased and turned me down and I couldn't handle that. I would rather have her than. . .than. . .I couldn't even dare to say the word.

She was my everything and the whole world to me. I couldn't afford to lose her just because of my selfish reason. So I made up my mind to consign my intent to confess my feelings for her to oblivion. It hurt so much. The pain was unbearable. _'**I love her. I truly love her**. And I want her to know that.' _God knew how much I loved her and would do anything for her but I couldn't run the risk of losing her; being a sister and a friend was so much better than being no one to her at all.

My tears were welling up in my eyes; I emphatically forced to keep it from falling. I didn't want her to see me crying. I knew Onee-sama too well; she would interrogate me relentlessly. I couldn't just tell her that I was in love with her, could I? It wasn't really that easy and I didn't want to lie to her either.

I took the time out to collect myself and discharge those painful and tormenting dilemmas. It took me a while to alleviate and compose myself from it. When I was already at ease, I heard the bathroom door cracked open. I wanted to see if Onee-sama was already out from the bathroom but I was not ready to face her. I heard footsteps nearing to the bed so I calmed myself and feigned to be asleep. I anticipated that Onee-sama would be joining me on the bed seconds ago, but that didn't happen. I wanted to sneak a peek and know where she was, but the thought of her standing at the bed with a white nightdress on, looking at me intently with hair down covering her face like a dead white lady in the movies was bloody scary. I was literally shaking in fear. Rather of squinting my eyes, I shut it tighter and coerced myself to sleep. _'I know it was foolish of me to think of that to our beautiful raven-haired goddess, forgive me Sachiko-sama's fans.'_

At the time when I was about to doze off, I perceived the foot of the bed flapped. After a minute or so, I already felt Onee-sama next to me. Her warmth made my heart skipped beats. I couldn't breathe and became lightheaded. I parted my lips a little to get enough air but somehow I felt the air was blocked, making it harder for me to breathe. I felt her warmth became an intense heat and could even taste the moisture of her warm sweet breath. I could already feel the softness of her skin and hear the erotic sound of her breath. I became agitated and uneasy. I was in state of panic. I briskly opened my eyes and to my great surprise and shock, our faces met. Onee-sama was a centimeter away from me, close enough for _a kiss_. _'Am I dreaming?' _I wondered.

My world stopped when I discerned her halting her approach. I gazed at her steadily. _'Is she awake?' _I felt her whole body trembling; she was perspiring profusely. Her body suddenly became very cold and stiff. I thought she was cold from the long bath and the nightdress she was wearing that unfortunately accentuated her flawless curves perfectly. I swore I had a severe nosebleed at that time. _'Ah Enough!'_. I berated myself. _'Onee-sama is cold and shivering, I need to focus! She drew closer to me for warmth and comfort so I should give her that __**without**__ malice.'_

I was about to cuddle her, but without warning, she opened her eyes that had met mine and a second later, called my name. . .

"Yumi!"

Her lips almost brushed my own. My eyes grew larger in astoundment. I felt my heart thumped frantically; I was perspiring intensely that I even tasted my own sweat trickling drastically on my face. I wanted to utter a sound, a word, but I was totally thunderstruck. I was speechless and remained tongue-tied until I felt. . .I felt my stomach groaned. _'Oh My!'_ It was loud and harsh enough for Onee-sama to hear. _'Maria-sama, please don't!' _I pleaded vehemently to Maria-sama to help me in my crisis, but I was too late. I was shaking, I couldn't anymore control the urge to release the wrath of the devil inside my stomach.

To save myself from further humiliation and awkwardness, I pulled every strength I had to drag myself to the bathroom and bombard the poisonous gas there. To everyone's relief and pleasure, no one got fatally poisoned. _'Ahh...It feels so good.'_

My problem next was how to face Onee-sama after that predicament. I lingered at the bathroom quite longer, thinking of what to do or what to say to Onee-sama. Anything would be fine, I must think and fast. But unfortunately, panic took over and clouded my mind. "How am I going to face her now?" I grumbled. I was pacing back and forth, shaking my head, totally having no idea of my subsequent step. _'Oh Maria-sama, __**please**__ give me a miracle.' _I almost knelt, begging for Her compassion. I gave my huge faith to Maria-sama to help me escape from this mess and a minute later, She answered my prayers. I heard a knock on the door and Onee-sama's concerned voice. "Yumi?"

_'Thank you so much, Maria-sama!' _I thanked Maria-sama and hurriedly opened the door. "Onee-sama?" My bright smile vanished. My world fell apart. All the happiness that I had felt since I was born, had died out. Everything suddenly became so black and dispiriting. All I could see was the woman I loved, dipping her head, crying to her heart's extent. "Onee-sama? What's wrong?"

It took a while for Onee-sama to respond. "Y-Yumi." She called my name in between sobs. For the first time in my life, I heard Onee-sama stammered.

I wanted to grab her and embrace her with all the love I had for her. It broke my heart seeing the girl I loved so much, standing before me, crying. _'Oh God! I yearned to tell her how much I love her!' _If only I could tell her right then, I would. _'But now is not the right time. Onee-sama needs me.' _I reproved myself, advancing slowly towards her. "Onee-sama."

"Yumi." She looked at me with what I knew was love in her eyes and the other was, I was not sure...longing? "Yumi, I-I'm-"

"It's fine, Onee-sama." I cut her off. I knew what she wanted to tell me. I had a hunch that it was about the former predicament we had, being so close with each other and all. "It was _nothing_, Onee-sama." I assured her. "You were cold and I was there to give you warmth. I will do anything for you, Onee-sama. I'm your petite soeur, after all. " I brushed her tears away and gave her a sincere and thoughtful smile. It meant so much to me to be so close to her like that but I didn't want to put any lewd meanings behind it. I was certain Onee-sama was anxious and bothered about what I felt. She might think that I was upset of what she did and dashed to the bathroom, which was of course not the reason. I wanted to explain of what truly happened, but she cut in.

"No, Yumi. You don't understand." She twisted her head over her right shoulder, but I could still see her scowling. "I was. . .I was about to-"

"What. . .kiss me?" _'Oh my God! Why did I say that?' _I had no idea why I blurted something like that. It was a bad joke, a terrible joke! I closed my eyes tight and anticipated for her to slap me hard on my harebrained face, but instead, I felt her warm hand caressing my face gently.

"I won't slap you, Yumi." I could hear her suppressing her laughter. I opened my eyes gradually and saw her smiling at me tenderly. "Did you really think I would do something like that to you, Yumi?" She said teasingly, still smiling at me.

"Ahh. . ." I scratched my half-witted head and smiled at her nervously. "Forgive me, Onee-sama. It was just a joke. I didn't mean it." I forced a laughter that was apparently obvious. _'BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! How could I be so stupid! _

Onee-sama eyed me for a moment; her sly smile faded. Her eyes narrowed. She was stern and cold. I could even feel the chill congealed my nerves to my spine. _'Oooh...Scary.' _

"Yumi." She called my attention in a hostile manner, still glaring at me with that infamous look of hers.

I stood still, freezing, looking at her anxiously. "Y-yes, Onee-sama?"

"Please _be honest_ with me, Yumi. Your answers carry a ton of weight and will influence my _decisions _significantly."

_'What decisions?'_ My heart hammered in fear. _'Did Kashiwagi tell her?' _I was getting distressed. I didn't really know exactly what she was thinking but I had a bad feeling about it. I nodded and uttered a sound that I acquiesced, and emotionally readied myself for her queries.

"_Promise me_ you will not lie and will tell me everything, Yumi."

"I promise, Onee-sama." I was determined to answer her questions sincerely and honestly. If she would ask me about what Kashiwagi knew, I would not hesitate to tell her the truth.

"Do you like someone?. . .Are you in love with someone, Yumi?" She asked in a timorous voice, hardly audible for me to hear.

I was dumbfounded. _'Is Onee-sama asking me if I am in love?' _I never had thought or imagined that one day she would ask me that question. _'What are you thinking, Onee-sama?'_

"Please answer me, Yumi." I could see her eyes searing with boldness and determination. I couldn't lie to her anymore. I would tell her the truth.

I sighed and answered her. "Yes, Onee-sama. I am. I _like_ someone." I told her in short but in succinct declaration.

"Who?" I could tell that her voice quavered, but she was still looking at me with concentration.

"Do you really want to know _her_?" I said simply, smiling at her slyly. It made me happy, somehow. I would definitely grab this chance to tease her and tell her how I truly felt for her. I was determined to tell her everything.

"_Her_?" She muttered, narrowing her eyes a little more. I chuckled deep down. Onee-sama didn't really have any idea that she was _her. _It made me smiled at her all the more. It was fun teasing her. She was kinda cute if she was like that.

"Is there something wrong, Onee-sama?" She shook her head with a fierce look in her face. _'Is she mad? What did I just do now?' _I berated myself not to forget how bad-tempered and ill-humored Onee-sama was. She didn't like to be teased. It was never in her nature to joke and chaff with people. "Onee-sama?" I asked when I discerned her trembling, clenching her hands into a solid fists. _'She really __**is**__ mad, but of what?'_

"Do I know _her?_"

_'What's with the tone?' _I thought. She only uttered that kind of tone when she was extremely enraged or irritated by Sei-sama's banter. Her ferocious stare elicited me to retort to her question anxiously. "Y-yes, Onee-sama. You know her a lot. She's a prim and proper fine lady that works at the Yamayurikai, she's a bouton. She has blue eyes and top of her class. She's very well respected at school and. . .well, she's also my-"

"That's enough, Yumi. I think I got your point." She avoided my gaze and took a walk towards the bed. "It's already late. Let's rest." She added coldly.

_'Now that Onee-sama knows the truth, I want to know if she feels the same way.' _"Onee-sama." I called her, she halted her pace without a word so I continued what I had planned to ask. "Do you feel the same way? I-I mean, are you in love too, Onee-sama?"

With that question, Onee-sama turned to face me with a stoic and dispassionate look on her face and simply uttered the most appalling word I had ever heard in my life. "No."

_'**No**? Maybe I heard her wrong. Did she really say **No**?' _"O-onee-sama, did you say-"

"You heard me, Yumi. I only had loved once and that was a long time ago." She said with resolution. She turned her back, facing the bed and uttered softly. "I will _never_ love anyone again."

"Onee-sama." I was not sure if the word really came out from my mouth. I was totally dumbstruck, no, I felt like someone had shot me a million times, crushed my heart and burnt it in the deepest recesses of hell. I was hurt and wrecked beyond repair. I didn't know how to face her anymore; if I still had the heart to look at her without crumbling into pieces. She rejected me. She rebuffed my feelings for her. I was sure my love for her would never falter but I must try to become stronger. I would obliterate all traces of pain and hurt for her, for us, as her sister. Because I loved her.

* * *

"Are you okay, Yumi" Yuuki asked his sister with concern. He followed Yumi to her bedroom and closed the door gently before him. "You don't look so good."

"I don't want to talk about it, Yuuki." Yumi plopped herself down on the bed, splaying her arms and legs out. "Ahh! I don't to remember!" She whimpered hysterically.

"Tell me, Yumi." Yuuki stepped towards his sister, wanting to comfort her in any way he could. He might not show it often, but he cared for Yumi a lot. She was the most important person in his life. For him, having her was more than a blessing and must be cherished at all times.

"I already told Onee-sama about my feelings for her, Yuuki." Yumi rose timidly and squatted on the floor with her brother.

"And?" Yuuki leaned forward and raised his brows, looking at Yumi intently.

"And. . .I didn't think it turned out well." Yumi sighed and dipped her head almost touching her hams.

Yuuki tilted Yumi's head and grazed her hands. "What do you mean, Yumi?"

"It happened last night and I was so sure she was so upset but when I woke up this morning, she talked and smiled at me like. . .like nothing happened." Yumi paused and looked at her brother in disbelief. "She even greeted me a good morning. Strange isn't it?"

"Hmm. . .Maybe, Sachiko-san doesn't want your soeur relationship to change. No matter what happens, for her, you'll always be her little sister, Yumi."

"I guess, you're right, Yuuki. I guess you're right." _'But I really wonder what she truly feels. I want to know. I will ask her tomorrow.'_

_._

_(to be continued. . .)_

* * *

**Scribbler's Note:**

Ah, upload at last. I'm really sorry to keep you guys waiting. You had no idea what happened to me these past few days! Anyways, Please tell me what you think about this chapter. My mind is so troubled to come up with a good story. Please do review so I could know on what to do next. If you have questions why Sachiko was crying and treating Yumi like that, please continue to read the next chapter. Ha ha Until next time! :)

I'm sorry again if there are misspelled, missing words, or grammatical errors and typos. I'm not perfect and as usual, I'm always in a hurry making the story for you without reviewing it after.

veamgee This is what happened next. I hope you like the chapter.

Miracles79 I hope you still enjoy this chapter. And about Sachiko, I can't tell you yet. And sorry about the huge block of writing. I kept it short this time. :)

Witchgar HA HA. Did I keep you hanging for too long? :)

Nyaaaaaaah and Honulicious You'll soooooon find out. ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

_**Stupid Love**_

* * *

"Gokigenyou, Sachiko-sama."

.

"Gokigenyou, Rosa Chinensis en Bouton."

.

"Gokigenyou." Sachiko sauntered her way entrancingly to the statue of the Blessed Virgin, exchanging greetings to every student casually who welcomed her with a smile and a bow. She made her halt and prayed adoringly in front of the magnificent ivory statue of the Blessed Virgin Mary, praying for her day to be fruitful and jubilant and wishing for the one _desire_ she ardently asked to the Virgin Mary._ 'Arigato Gozaimasu, Maria-sama.' _She smiled sincerely for the first time this day, flashing a grateful smile to the ivory statue.

"Gokigenyou, Rosa Gigantea en Bouton."

_'...Gigantea en **Bouton**.' _Sachiko emphasized the thought as she heard students discordantly acknowledged the beautiful Rosa Gigantea en Bouton. Her sincere smile melted as she took a glimpse of the admirable Shimako next to her, silently praying to Maria-sama. She turned her back without a word to Shimako, advancing her steps away from her.

"Gokigenyou, Sachiko-sama."

Sachiko constricted her eyes before she elegantly faced the soft heavenly voice calling her from behind. "Gokigenyou, Shimako." She said with an impassive tone and look on her face.

Shimako stiffened at Sachiko's grim greeting. _'Is Sachiko-sama having a bad day?' _She covered her mouth which was agape from the shock and dread. Sachiko, a cold and stoic as she typically was, had never treated Shimako that way. In fact, Shimako always felt deeply respected by the Ice Princess even when after she turned down her offer to become her petite soeur.

"Are you going to stand there the whole day, Shimako?" Sachiko asked with the same nature of tone. She did not wait for Shimako to utter a word; she proceeded her step to the Rose Mansion, leaving the Rosa Gigantea en Bouton stupefied and speechless.

.

"Wait up, Shimako-san!"

The familiar buoyant and refreshing voice elicited the two lovely Boutons to turn around, facing the agile brunette with pigtails. Yumi beamed with her usual cheeriness, waving her hand animatedly to her classmate, Shimako.

"Gokigenyou, Shimako-san." Yumi gave Shimako a toothy grin before she grabbed the latter's hand and pulled her gently towards the same course to the Rose Mansion. "What's wrong, Shimako-san?" She asked when she heeded the navy-eyed brunette froze tautly, eyeing something intently in the background. She followed her gaze and horrified to see the virulent raven-haired beauty, glaring at them sullenly with a formidable pose with one arm akimbo. _'O-Onee-sama?'_

"Aren't you supposed to greet your _Onee-sama_ first, Yumi?" Sachiko twisted her eyes, glancing at the conjoined hands in front of her. She scowled at Shimako for a moment then to the agitated brunette. "Let's go, Yumi." She uttered a tone which let known to the two brunettes that she was the boss of them.

Without delay, Yumi aversely let go of Shimako's hand and came close to Sachiko. "Gokigenyou, Onee-sama." She said, forcing a smile at the older girl before turning her head slightly to have a brief look at the other girl who was left behind them. _'I'm sorry, Shimako-san.'_

Sachiko interlaced her fingers into Yumi's and squeezed it tight directly after she discerned Yumi glancing at the other brunette. When she got Yumi's attention, she smiled slyly at the girl, making her grip tighter._ '__**Please**__ Maria-sama, Let this be __**my**__ day.'_

_._

"_Onee-sama_? When did Yumi-san become Sachiko-sama's petite soeur?" Shimako muttered to herself, eyeing at the two Chinensis sisters smiling and holding each other's hands.

* * *

"Ah!" Sei shrieked at the sight of Yumi opening the mahogany door. "I miss you, my Yumi-chan!" She stood from her chair next to Youko and dashed to grab Yumi for a sturdy embrace, not minding the deadly flare from the deep sapphire eyes behind them. "Did you miss me, my Yumi-chan?" She said, leaning closer to kiss Yumi on the cheek.

_'Oh please don't, Sei-sama! Onee-sama's gonna kill you. She's not in the mood for your banter.' _Yumi squeezed the left side of her face, anticipating for the nearing lips to touch her cheek, but as swift as her breathing, she was uprooted from Sei's secured grasp.

Sachiko purposefully yanked Yumi rather too harshly away from Sei when she discerned the older girl was going to kiss her petite soeur. "Yumi is not _yours_, Sei-sama." She exploded as though she heard Yumi's inward plea, piercing the Rosa Gigantea with her egregious lethal glare. If one look could kill, Sei was instantly demised brutally and had been sent down to the seventh depth of hell for eternity.

"My, You're acting like you _own_ Yumi-chan, Sachiko." Sei said but smiled nervously, glazing her head immediately after receiving the infamous wraths of the two Chinensis sisters: Youko and Sachiko.

"Great! Yumi-chan doesn't only have a livid _girlfriend_, she also have a-"

"A what?" Youko injected, stepping closer to the blonde. "Watch your words, Sato Sei. I may not surrender to your request." Her eyes puckered with impishness as she pulled Sei back to her seat. "We're not done yet." She drawled with a slinky smirk before she gave Sei a look of warning not to enrage her already fuming petite soeur and just end their endless dispute with her unshakable nemesis, Sachiko, or else she might regret it later. She glared at Sei more sharply when the blonde was about to open her mouth in protest.

Sei pouted and crossed her arms at Youko's evil eye but smiled mischievously when she felt Youko's hand meandered around her thigh. _'Hmm..another round, eh?'_

Sachiko crimped her eyes with suspicion and miff at the two Roses visibly flirting with each other. Not wanting to be uncivil and disrespect her Onee-sama, she cleared her throat audibly to cut off the awkwardness before beckoning Yumi to sit next to her. "Onee-sama?" She called Youko's attention when the couple appeared to be unfazed.

"You're calling, Sachiko?" Youko reluctantly regarded Sachiko with a tint of annoyance twisted in her eyes. Her gaze left the blonde who was sitting somewhat _too_ close to her but her hand and mind did not.

"Yes, Onee-sama. _Please_ give me a moment. I have something important to tell you." Sachiko already sensed her Onee-sama's irritation but acted and responded as calm and polite as possible, paying no heed to Sei's moronic smirk.

"What is it, Sachiko?" Youko probed as she pulled her hand from Sei, to Sei's dismay, giving Sachiko her full attention.

"Onee-sama, Yumi and I are-"

"Gokigenyou, everyone."

The familiar _disturbing_ soft and heavenly voice cut Sachiko from talking. She felt her face burned with fury and vexation to the person _behind_ and in front of her. _'Sisters.'_

"Gokigenyou, Shimako." Sei greeted Shimako gleefully with a wide smile on her face. "How's your weekend?" She added as she motioned her petite soeur to sit next to her but the latter seemed to be stock-still and completely petrified at the sight of Sachiko.

_'What's wrong with Sachiko-sama today? Have I done something wrong?'_ Shimako wondered when she caught Sachiko giving her _the_ look. She gingerly eyed the Rosa Chinensis en Bouton as she sat beside her Onee-sama who looked confused, glancing to and fro at the two Boutons.

Yumi was so antsy on her seat, sweating profusely and looking everywhere other than the sinister soul beside her. She comprehended the tensity of the room: Sachiko's unrelenting glare at the two White Roses and Shimako's restless tremors. _'What's wrong with Onee-sama and Shimako-san today?' _Oblivious to everybody, everyone in the room except Sachiko was thinking the same thing.

Only Sachiko knew the reason why she was acting and feeling that way towards the two sisters. She consciously accepted the fact that she abhorred the two Gigantea sisters, just looking and feeling their presence made her feel sick. She was fully aware of her feelings, good and bad, and she would not deny it anymore. Everything was so clear to her now, the feelings which she refuted all these time and rebuked herself repeatedly that the feelings were nothing but mere absurd and erroneous emotions. She was awaken from her own deception after _that_ illuminating moment. She never felt so happy that she was at last became enlightened and honest to herself but she never thought it would hurt her ten folds of what she felt after what she cognized that night. _'Yumi loves Shimako, not me.'_

_._

"What were you saying again, Sachiko?" Youko said, breaking off the heated tension and silence in the room. "You and Yumi were..."

Sachiko hesitated for a moment to answer Youko but when the three Foetida sisters arrived, she did not squander her time and opportunity to introduce Yumi as her new petite soeur to the council. Everyone greeted the new soeurs warmly and gladly welcomed Yumi into the family.

* * *

"Ah-mm..Yumi-san?" Shimako called Yumi while grasping her hand softly but not looking at the brunette with pigtails. When she heeded Yumi was eyeing at her with concern, she tightened her grip and said, "Do you know why Sachiko-sama is _mad_ at me?"

"I'm asking myself that a thousand times, Shimako-san, but I still could not come up with a good answer." Yumi rubbed her temple of the thought with her free hand and added, "Maybe, we were just getting the wrong impression, Shimako-san. You know Onee-sama. She's quite crabby and...uhm..." She cantered her head, still rubbing her temple with a pout. "...I think the term is ambiguous." She grinned at Shimako and laced her fingers with hers. "She's really hard to read, Shimako-san but there's no way Onee-sama would be mad at you for any reason. You're a walking saint!" Yumi chortled at her own quip while Shimako tittered, debating to herself whether to tell Yumi about what she felt or not. She chose the latter.

_'It can wait.' _Shimako deemed while glancing at Yumi endearingly. She never let go of Yumi's hand until they reached their classrooms and seated at their respective seats. She took a short and sweet look at the brunette who was cheerily chatting to her another classmate, Tsutako, before their homeroom teacher greeted them.

* * *

"Eh?" Yumi regarded Tsutako in disbelief. She pouted and frowned in annoyance when Tsutako chuckled, shooting Yumi continually with her camera. "You're exaggerating, Tsutako-san. Why would those girls like me? I'm just..." She glimpsed at the frantic girls who were smiling, calling, and waving their hands at her outside their classroom like she was some kind of a famous Hollywood star. "I'm just Yumi." She sighed heavily as she turned to Tsutako and uttered with emphasis, "Plain and simple Yumi."

"Exactly, Yumi-san! You're just being you. Everybody likes you! You're real, cute, funny, modest-"

"You're wrong, Tsutako-san." Yumi intruded softly, shaking her head and heaved another heavy sigh. Yumi relived the times when she had to hide from the angry mob, brushing off their insults and outrages, and pretending not to exist for long agonizing months. "I don't think they like me _that_ way, Tsutako-san."

"I don't think so." Tsutako flashed Yumi with a playful smirk. "I mean, I never forget how they treated you before but it all changed when they witnessed how charming and mesmerizing the prince truly was. I can't blame them."

"Eh? So it was all about the play?" Yumi contemplated for a moment, propping her elbow on the window sill. "I never thought I was that good."

"Yeah, you definitely were." Tsutako giggled and added slyly, "It was your fault many girls lost their undies and went home without it that night." She convulsed, laughing hard at her own chaff.

"Eh!" Yumi flushed tremendously, almost wanting to literally knock Tsutako off from her musing and amusement. "Ha ha funny, Tsutako-san. I bet you also lost yours that night." She blurted, hiding a smirk when Tsutako blushed and slowly suppressing her laughter. "I wonder if you're wearing one right now." She chuckled comically, totally ignoring Tsutako's glare.

"Yumi-san!"

* * *

The class ended with nothing unusual. Sachiko was so eager to skedaddle from her classroom and meet Yumi at their sacred meeting place first after class before they would both go to the Rose Mansion. She asked Yumi to meet her there but did not state the reason; she did not want the brunette to be agitated and restless throughout the entire day.

She scurried to the old greenhouse in high hopes that Yumi would already be there. She smiled wholeheartedly at the thought of Yumi's face, smiling at her with the huge hazel eyes that widened, not in awe, but in delight. It was always her favorite and prized possession to see Yumi smiling with her eyes beaming with emotions, emotions that peculiarly always warmed her frozen soul.

When she reached the old greenhouse, she was only welcomed by the familiar setting and scent of the roses living in the perennial abode for years. There was no sight of Yumi. She lingered at the door for a while but later decided to wait for Yumi inside. She advanced her steps and sat on her usual sitting place, next to the crocks of white roses.

_'Rosa Gigantea...' _Sachiko regarded the white roses for a moment, fondling the longer rose abstractedly then shifted to the shorter one next to the longer rose. "...en Bouton." She narrowed her eyes at the painful memory of that unforgettable night.

_Yumi alighted hastily from the bed towards the bathroom after she discerned me **too** close to her as though we had no choice but to stick our bodies and faces together. At first, I thought she left because she was upset and disgusted of our predicament. I was struggling to myself hard; I wanted to follow her but I also wanted to give her her personal space. I could not come to a decision, I was also too concerned and bothered that thinking was the hardest thing to do so I let my heart rule over my body and impulsively followed Yumi to the bathroom. _

_When I reached the bathroom, the bathroom door was closed and undoubtedly it was also being locked. As I went nearer to the door, I heard growling sounds which was distinctly from an upset stomach. I gleamed, restraining my laughter since I did not want Yumi to hear me laughed at her plight. Honestly, I oddly and funnily found it cute and amusing. _

_I waited for Yumi just outside the bathroom, pacing back and forth apprehensively . I felt my body tremble in anxiety. I could not wait to see Yumi and explain to her what truly happened back then when we were so close to each other. I later found myself too engrossed of devising such explanations and reasons for my bizarre act.** 'Why am I too worried and afflicted of my behavior? I could tell Yumi anything and she would eventually believe everything I said.' **I repetitively instilled that in my mind, but deceiving Yumi and depriving her from the truth was something I could not swallow. _

_I was determined to tell Yumi everything from having dreams of her every night that worsened my strange feelings for her which I could not yet completely comprehend, to imprudently acting out my impulse-driven behaviors like almost kissing her just a few moments ago. I was so sure that I was for once open and honest to myself but I still could not understand why I was doing those things to her and neglectfully, to myself. I considered it over and over until I found a slight association to my confusion, Love. It must be love. There was no other reason._

_**'Am I in love to a girl, to my petite soeur? Do I really love Yumi more than of a sister?' **I was not sure. I was never sure. I love Yumi, I really do but to what extent? I didn't know. I hated myself for not knowing, for not being sure. I wanted to know everything and to be certain all the time. I wanted to know the answers to all of my questions, to erase my doubts and clear my thoughts. I didn't want to worry anymore. I worried to much of the consequences of my actions that I forgot how to live and be happy. I forgot how Yumi made me truly happy more than words could say. If that was the true essence of being in love, then I would proudly say that I was in love with my petite soeur. '**I am in love with Yumi.' "Yumi?" **_

_I was so happy and glad that I sorted things out before it became complicated and lost my chance to tell Yumi how I truly felt for her, I yearned to tell her right then. I was so overwhelmed with my new acknowledged emotions that my tears fell on its own. I did not want to constrain it anymore so this time, I let all my emotions free. _

"_**Onee-sama?"**_

_At the sound of Yumi's voice, my emotions multiplied, my tears doubled; I was losing control. I didn't want Yumi to see me and think that I was being hysterical so I dipped my head to at least soothe myself before I would go on telling Yumi my feelings._

"_**Onee-sama? What's wrong?"**_

_I could clearly tell without even looking at her that she was deeply troubled and concerned. I felt a strong emotion coming from her, I suddenly felt weak. **"Yu-Yumi."** For the first time in my life, I stuttered a speech. I faltered to utter her name which was so easy to articulate. _

_Yumi stepped slowly closer to me and called, **"Onee-sama." **That simple word was so full of life and love which strengthened my weakened soul. _

"_**Yumi." **I looked at her tenderly, showing her that I loved her and I longed for her every single moment since she became a part of my life and now, my entire life and joy. I wanted to tell her now, **'Now, is the right time to tell her how I feel.' **I thought to myself. It would be now or never so I pushed myself and continued, **"Yumi, I-I'm-"**_

"_**It's fine, Onee-sama."** Yumi cut me off with a knowing smile. **"It was nothing, Onee-sama. You were cold and I was there to give you warmth. I will do anything for you, Onee-sama. I'm your petite soeur, after all." **After that, she brushed my tears away and gave me a sincere and thoughtful smile which I perceived it as an indication that she had absolutely no idea of what I was trying to tell her. How could she know when she was always disrupting me from telling it to her as though she already knew what I wanted to tell her._

"_**No, Yumi. You don't understand."** I twisted my head over my right shoulder, hiding the frustrations visibly marked on my face. **"I was. . .I was about to-"**_

"_**What. . .kiss me?" **I had no idea Yumi would somehow find a courage to blurt something like that at my face. I admired the tough side of her if there was a little left in her since she appeared to be frightened again, closing her eyes tight which seemed like she was anticipating for me to slap her hard on her cute, adorable face. Instead, I smiled and brushed her face lovingly._

"_**I won't slap you, Yumi." **__I was holding in my laughter and amusement. When I saw Yumi opening her eyes slowly, I smiled at her tenderly, letting her know that I would never hurt her. __**"Did you really think I would do something like that to you, Yumi?"**__ I said teasingly, still smiling at her._

_**"Ahh. . ." **Yumi scratched her head and smiled at me nervously. **"Forgive me, Onee-sama. It was just a joke. I didn't mean it."** She forced a laughter that was apparently very obvious. _

_That made me think and reconsider my resolutions thoughtfully. I always didn't know what Yumi thought and felt. She always took everything too lightly and it gave me the impression that she would not take my words seriously. I needed Yumi to believe me and I was not sure that she would, but I was also hoping that she would be. I eyed her intently for a second; I wanted to know what she felt. I wanted to make sure and know something before I would take further steps and eventually get rejected and jeopardized our new formed soeur relationship. I could not take the rejection, not from her. _

"_**Yumi."** I called her attention in a serious manner, splashing her with my adamant character. _

_She stood still, freezing, looking at me anxiously and responded.**"Y-yes, Onee-sama?"** I always hated when Yumi uttered that kind of tone. It in some such way always reminded of how eerie I was and I resented it._

"_**Please be honest with me, Yumi. Your answers carry a ton of weight and will influence my decisions significantly."** I told her. I knew Yumi would tell me the truth. Yumi was always honest to me and would never lie to me for any reason; I always trusted her. _

_I could sense Yumi was hesitating and uneasy even when she nodded and uttered a sound that she acquiesced._

"**Promise**_** me you will not lie and will tell me everything, Yumi."** I just wanted to make sure and hear it purely from her._

"_**I promise, Onee-sama."** I could see how she was so determined to answer my questions sincerely and honestly. I smiled deep down and was satisfied with her assurance. _

_I composed myself for my question. It took a ton of courage for me to utter it, **"Do you like someone?. . .Are you in love with someone, Yumi?" **I asked in a timorous voice. I presumed Yumi did not apprehend it since I unintentionally uttered the words like my throat was being robbed and beaten hard, hardly audible for Yumi to hear. But when her eyes widened, I was relieved. She heard me. _

_My heart hammered with fear. I was so anxious to hear her answer. '**What is she thinking?' **I thought as panic was slowly embracing me. Every second seemed like a year. My breathing got heavier by the sudden rush of doubt and qualm running throughout my whole system. I could not wait any longer so I asked her with boldness and determination. **"Please answer me, Yumi."**_

_She sighed and answered me simply. **"Yes, Onee-sama. I am. I like someone." **_

"_**Who?" **My voice quavered, but I was still looking at her with concentration. I did not left my eyes off her, I was so desperate to know who that lucky person was._

"_**Do you really want to know **_**her**_**?" **She said plainly, smiling at me slyly._

"**Her**_**?" **I replied in a whisper but with weight, narrowing my eyes a little more. Now, I was even more curious who **she** was. I discerned Yumi smiling at me all the more like this was all funny and amusing for her. I did not like her answer. I felt a heavy force crushing my chest, mashing it into pieces._

"_**Is there something wrong, Onee-sama?" **I heard Yumi asked with concern. I just shook my head as a response with a fierce look on my face, reminding her that I was serious and I didn't like her mocking smirk at all._

"_**Onee-sama?" **She called when she perhaps discerned me trembling, clenching my hands into a solid fists. I absolutely detested when Yumi of all people taking me for granted. **'Why can't she answer me directly?' **I was getting infuriated to the point of losing my cool mien. _

"_**Do I know **_**her**_**?"**_ _I uttered a rabid tone and gave her a ferocious stare. Patience was not in my vocabulary anymore. _

"_**Y-yes, Onee-sama. You know her a lot. She's a prim and proper fine lady that works at the Yamayurikai, she's a Bouton. She has blue eyes and top of her class. She's very well respected at school and. . .well, she's also my-" **_

"_**That's enough, Yumi. I think I got your point." **I cut her in. I avoided her gaze and took a walk towards the bed. **"It's already late. Let's rest." **I added coldly. I was upset, agitated, and extremely furious at myself and to the world. How could I be so stupid. '**Yumi loves Shimako, not me.' **I was hurt, truly deeply wounded. I wanted to sleep the pain away and forget the night ever happened. _

"_**Onee-sama."**__ She called, I halted my pace without a word, waiting for Yumi to continue. __**"Do you feel the same way? I-I mean, are you in love too, Onee-sama?" **_

_With that question, I turned to face Yumi with a stoic and dispassionate look on my face and simply uttered the most appalling word I had ever said in my life. **"No." **I was lying. I lied and denied my feelings to the person I loved. I felt terribly awful of what I had done and I knew I would forever regret it, but I had my reason. _

"_**O-Onee-sama, did you say-"**_

"_**You heard me, Yumi. I only had loved once and that was a long time ago." **I said with resolution. I turned my back, facing the bed and uttered softly.** "I will never love anyone again."**_

_**.**_

"Onee-sama."

"Onee-sama?"

"Yumi!" Sachiko was jolted out from her reverie. She pressed her hand over her chest, calming her frantic heartbeat. Yumi's face was too close to hers, it made her feel disquieted and alarmed.

Yumi leaned closer to her Onee-sama and farrowed her brow. "What were you thinking, Onee-sama? Is there something bothering you?"

"I'm fine, Yumi. I just wanted to talk." Sachiko let out a loud and heavy breath and continued, "Yumi, there's something I want you to know."

"Wh-what is it, Onee-sama?" Yumi was not sure if she could handle hearing what Sachiko would say. The raven-haired beauty was overflowing with determination and resolution. She could clearly see the firmness and the conviction in her eyes._ 'Whatever it is, it is something very important.' _"Onee-sama?"

_._

"Yumi. . .I love You."

* * *

**Scribbler's Note:**

I know! It really took me ages to update for this chapter. My apologies, guys. I had to attend my other priorities like school, practices and girlfriends. Lol. Just kiddin'. Hope you still enjoy this fic. Please do review so I could somehow know how you feel. It'll drive me nuts if you won't. Thanks for your support, you know who you are. Haha. You are my supplement in making this story. Really miss you guys, hope to hear from you soon.

Again, I'm sorry if there are misspelled, missing words, or grammatical errors and typos. I'm not perfect and as usual, I'm always in a hurry making the story for you without reviewing it after.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

_**I'm Sorry**_

* * *

"Yumi. . .I love You." Sachiko blurted, drawling each word after releasing the breath she was unconsciously holding. She looked at Yumi intently as she moved closer to the brunette who was completely stunned and voiceless, gawking at her with utter shock and disbelief. "Yumi, I'm. . .I'm in-" Sachiko was wretchedly cut off at the sound of the door which emphatically cracked open and the worst, at the all so familiar angelic yet shaky voice calling out her beloved petite soeur...

"Yu-Yumi-san?"

Sachiko's dainty blood churned in an alarming state upon comprehending whose voice had called Yumi and interrupted their moment, _her_ moment. She regarded the seemingly confounded Shimako with a rigorous and sinister profile and frenetic attitude.

It took Yumi a lifetime to process their awfully horrendous awkward situation, anxiously glancing to and fro at the two equitably mind-blowing beauties. Yumi was extremely leery of her actions and words that she opted to keep mum. Nevertheless, after sensing the suffocating heated tension intensified, Yumi boldly positioned herself in between her adored Onee-sama and most favorite friend and classmate. She might not have a clue of what had just happened between the two but she was not pleased to witness her most treasured and preferred people hating and giving each other silent death threats. She gingerly kept a painstaking watch at the two terrifyingly alluring Boutons who opportunely kept their standoffish mien at ease. Yumi apparently subdued the obnoxious lethal glowers that they sharply endowed at each other, but not for long, seeing that Sachiko stood bolt upright with a stoic expression, completely ignoring her and paced sternly towards Shimako with a flinty heart.

"O-Onee-sa-sama?" Yumi stammered shoddily, her voice quivered with fear as she was anxiously eyeing Sachiko who was steadily approaching Shimako.

Directly after hearing Yumi's nervous call, Sachiko flashed Yumi a stolid, enigmatic smile which was ostensibly a pretense to cover up her actual mood and disgruntlement. Thankfully, she just walked past Shimako, but forcibly banging the door shut after her way out of the old greenhouse. Immediately after she was away from Shimako, Sachiko heaved all the air that her lungs could accommodate, consoling herself from the vexation she felt for the other Bouton for what she strongly believed the brunette purposefully burst in, expeditiously just in time to cut what she frustratingly wanted to tell Yumi.

Sachiko always had a feeling about Shimako having the_ thing_ for Yumi. She frequently espied the brunette tacitly stealing furtive looks and glimpses at Yumi days before the latter became her petite soeur. It basically didn't bother her at first until two days ago where she had a disheartening moment with Yumi in her own bedroom which annoyingly concerned Shimako.

She knew it was utterly inappropriate and unladylike to feel and treat Shimako _that_ way, but just thinking of Yumi being with Shimako or with other person besides her, hurt her to the point of wanting to annihilate their very being. _Knowing_ that Yumi also liked Shimako pained her to the extreme. The pain was unbearable; it crushed her heart into immeasurable cellular level. She wanted to stop it, to repress it, but she just could not bridle the hurt, the rage, and the impulses to get mad and treat Shimako the way she was already treating her. She was sorry for her unbecoming behavior towards Shimako. She had always liked and respected Shimako before this thing with Yumi occurred. If she could only just break and end her detestation at Shimako, she sincerely would, but it also meant that she had already stop caring and loving Yumi. For her, that was the most impossible thing that could ever happen in her life. Loving Yumi was tantamount of being alive; and being alive was to survive, a fight for survival. Irrespective of where she could be, whatever continent, space and time, Yumi would always be within her. She would always be Yumi and Yumi would always be her.

It may be so selfish of her for desiring Yumi all by herself, but love was always grasping in nature. People became covetous and miserably zealous for the person they truly love the most. You just didn't want them to be with someone else who was not you. She might be a hopeless martyr before when she loved Suguru a long time ago, but not _now_. Not when she felt everything was so good and right; not when she knew Yumi was the only one for her, and her alone.

Yes, Sachiko knew she was selfish, egocentric, greedy...name it, she would acknowledge it without much convincing. Sachiko was very much aware of her flaws and treatments towards people, people who happened to be not in her _OK_ list. She was not stupid, ignorant, or insensitive as what most people would say. She was Sachiko, an Ogasawara, a very well-educated, exceptionally clever and highly intelligent and distinguished lady. She might be a silent-type, aloof, and cold, but those were just the mask that had effectively concealed the sweet, fragile, sensitive soul buried deep within her.

Her repugnant facade was her well-built armor from everyone and everything that might cause her of what she had felt at this very moment, hurt and pain. She already tasted enough pain all throughout her entire life and she was pretty much satiated by it. She was so unshakably sure she didn't need any more of it so she shut her heart and soul off from all the possibilities of getting it harmed. However, she never knew that there was one vital key to her overly sealed being; she never in her wildest dreams saw it coming. She had never anticipated that the key was the simple, timid, apprehensive, yet fascinatingly beautiful brunette with pigtails, and moreover to a _girl_, her own petite soeur whom she had just met a few months ago.

If having Yumi meant having a third world war, then she would let the war happen; she would fight for the love of her life. No Ogasawara, family, friends, entities could stop her from having and loving Yumi; not now, not ever.

* * *

"Gokigenyou, Yumi-san!" Yoshino dashed towards Yumi after seeing her friend solemnly finished sending her prayers to the Blessed Virgin Mary. "Are you okay, Yumi-san? You don't look so good." She asked, lacing her arm into the brunette's as they walked into the path to the Rose Mansion. She considered Yumi with concern but with curiosity beamed in her face. "Did something happen between you and Sachiko-sama, Yumi-san? You two were not in the meeting yesterday, we thought-"

"It's nothing, Yoshino-san." Yumi interrupted her, waving her free hand vigorously. "There's nothing to worry about, _really_." She assured Yoshino when she noted her friend narrowing her eyes in disbelief. She forced a weak smile at the braided-haired girl and slowly letting go of her friend's clasp. "We'll talk later, Tsutako-san." Yumi hastily went to the opposite course of the Rose Mansion, leaving her friend dumbstruck and irritated at her flee.

"What was that?" Yoshino eyed the almost-running brunette with one eyebrow raised. She folded her arms across her chest and sighed loudly. "I can't believe her. Where the heck is she going?" Yoshino was so deeply engaged in her musing that she did not notice someone was approaching her until she felt a warm hand lightly landed on her shoulder.

"Gokigenyou, Yoshino-san."

Yoshino turned her back, not surprised to see the lovely Rosa Gigantea en Bouton, but she was pretty much stunned to be apprised of Shimako's brightest smile that she had ever caught sight of for many years they had known each other. "Go-gokigenyou, Shimako-san. . ." She stuttered, eyeing the buoyant Shimako intently. _'Shimako-san is bizarrely different today.' _"You look so..._happy _today, Shimako-san."

"I have wonderful reasons to be, Yoshino-san." Shimako shot back with a wider and sweeter smile marked on her face. She patted Yoshino's shoulder once and said her goodbye, "See you later at the Rose Mansion?" As she was about to continue her step, her friend forcedly halted her.

"Ah. Wait, Shimako-san!" Yoshino firmly grabbed Shimako's wrist, inadvertently pulling the brunette to face her. "Don't tell me you're not going to the Rose Mansion too! You were not in the meeting yesterday, Shimako-san. Sei-sama was looking for you and I'm sure she will be-"

"Yoshino-san." Shimako called softly, breaking off Yoshino's yak. She was still smiling regardless of her friend's insistence and harsh grip.

Yoshino let go of Shimako when she perceived that she was holding the beautiful Bouton's wrist harder than necessary. She smiled apologetically and babbled. "Forgive me, Shimako-san." She anxiously scratched her head and forced a half-laughter. "It's just that. . .I just don't understand why everybody seems to be avoiding the Rose Mansion lately. Yumi-san and Sachiko-sama were also not in the meeting yesterday and _now_, you and Yumi-san-"

"What about Yumi?" Shimako asked with an apprehensive tone, her bright smile faded and shifted into a fretful look.

_'**Yumi**? Are they **that** close? Sounds like Sachiko-sama talking.' _Yoshino shook her head and cleared her throat before she warily responded and regarded Shimako suspiciously, "Well, Yumi-_san _is not also going to the Rose Mansion. She skedaddled before I could convince her to go with me." She stressed out the honorific in case her friend forgot to utter it. "She is not in her usual cheery self today, Shimako-san. I wonder what's wrong."

"I'll go and talk to her, Yoshino-san. Kindly tell my Onee-sama I'll go see her at lunch." Shimako gave her friend a faint smile and proceeded to the school building, impetuously treaded towards her classroom. She was not entirely sure what was in Yumi's mind but she had an odd hunch that it had something to do about what happened yesterday.

_Shimako sat on her seat, heedlessly staring at her teacher discussing about French Revolution. Shimako was always the prodigy of everything: a star student in her batch and a very talented dancer, singer, and artist in Lillian High. She was already noted as the young Ogasawara Sachiko in terms of academics, aptitudes, and a bearing of a fine lady, before the two had the chance to meet each other. But Shimako was altogether different from Sachiko; she was amiable, forbearing, and easy-going. In spite of that, she was also very well-known to be extremely prudish and puritanical in morals and religious matters, unselfconsciously, just like Sachiko herself. _

_Shimako had never missed a single word of what her teachers uttered during lectures and never neglected even minor announcements. As the matter of fact, she was always updated and well acquainted with everything in regards to school work and activities or any scholastic matters. She was the perfect student every educator would wish of having, utterly contrary to Yumi._

_ But, not this time._

"_**Yumi-san."**_

"_**Yumi-san!"** _

_Shimako was bolted back to reality by her teacher's ear-piercing voice, irately calling the name that was ironically very sweet-sounding to her ears._

"_**Fukuzawa-san!" **_

_Shimako instinctively swiveled her head to her right just as she caught a glimpse of Yumi jumped from her seat and shrieked. She hid her smile and amusement at her most favorite person in the classroom as she hung on the words that the teacher exclaimed at the same person that incredibly took her breath away. She abruptly turned her gaze away from the brunette immediately upon discerning Yumi glancing and smiling at her like she was not being severely reprimanded by the teacher mere seconds ago. She smiled inwardly and tried to soothe her burning face, concealing it from her classmates and most especially from the brunette with pigtails._

_Shimako had never experienced to love and be loved romantically, yet she never questioned herself when she felt a passionate profound affection and desire towards her intimate classmate and friend. She was initially determined to keep it to herself, but the more she knew Yumi, the more she was enthralled by her natural charm and glamour and earnestly impelled to express her private desires for the brunette. **'I will tell her , **_**Later****_.' _**

_Just as the bell rang which connoted the end of the class, Shimako unweariedly stood from her chair and turned to look for Yumi. But the jaunty brunette was not there. _

"_**Shimako-san." **Tsutako called, standing at the door near Yumi's seat. **"Are you looking for Yumi-san?"**_

"_**Yes. But I'll just probably see her at the Rose Mansion, Tsutako-san." **Shimako walked towards the door when Tsutako spoke again._

"_**Do you know why Yumi-san is such in a hurry, Shimako-san? She's kinda weird when we talked...I mean, **_**weirder****_. I know she's already weird, but-"_**

"_**I'm sorry to interrupt, Tsutako-san, but I really have to go. If you'll excuse me." **Shimako said before she stepped out of the room._

"_**What's with people today?" **Tsutako tsked several times, shaking her head in bewilderment._

_Shimako hastily marched towards the Lillian ground, hoping that she could see Yumi before she would go to the Rose Mansion. The Yamayurikai would be having their first meeting after the school festival later this day, but that was the very last thing in her head at this very moment. She needed to find Yumi before anything else. _

"_**Have you heard the news? Yumi-san is now Sachiko-sama's petite soeur." **A petite girl, seemingly a first year, buzzed animatedly at the other three girls flocked together like they had a very crucial matter to discuss about._

"_**Really?" **Another girl whispered, leaning closer at her friends. **"But I saw Yumi-san went to the greenhouse. Isn't the Yamayurikai having their meeting today?"**_

"_**The old greenhouse? Are you sure? That's a creepy place to stay."**_

_**'The greenhouse?' **Shimako incidentally heard the girls' conversation. She was sorry that she heard their private chat because unlike Yoshino, it was never her nature to eavesdrop someone else's conversation; but right now, she was grateful that she heard it. Now, she knew where Yumi was and she would not waste a single second of her time to tell Yumi what she wanted to tell the brunette a long time ago. _

_She quickened her pace going to the remote greenhouse with a sweet, valiant smile on her face. She could not tame her savage heart, pounding drastically at the sight of her destination. Her eyes gleamed with sweet hope and resolution as she went nearer to the old greenhouse, with wild butterflies in her gut. Shimako was determined. She would finally tell Yumi. _

_Shimako was about to grab the doorknob when she heard the familiar voice enunciating the very words she desperately yearned to tell the brunette..._

"_**Yumi. . .I love You."**_

_Her eyes widened in shock and terror at the stunning declaration and the recognition of the voice. Just as she thought. She was right after all. **'Sachiko-sama loves Yumi. She is in love with Yumi.' **Shimako was not an imbecile, she knew what would happen next. She would not let it happen if she wanted to tell Yumi first. _

"_**Yumi, I'm. . ." **_

_Just as she anticipated, Sachiko would clarify her admission. _

"_**I'm in-" **_

_Approximately seconds before Sachiko could divulge Yumi her feelings, Shimako purposively opened the door and uttered a loud, feigning innocence_...

"Yu-Yumi-san?"

Shimako was jolted back to the present at the sound of Tsutako's voice. She was definitely amazed that she was already in their classroom without even realizing it. She followed Tsutako's gaze and was baffled to see Yumi hurriedly leaving their classroom, apparently averting her gaze. It took her a lingering moment to absorb the situation. _'Yumi is avoiding me. But why?'_

She opted to wait for Yumi in their classroom but she figured it was best to talk to Yumi and immediately settle whatever their problem was in a more secluded place. She hastily went after Yumi and after a few minutes, she found herself and Yumi at the back of the school gymnasium.

"Shimako-san." Yumi said after turning to face Shimako with an apologetic smile. She stepped closer to Shimako and gently held her hands. "I'm. . .I'm sorry, Shimako-san."

Shimako's heart was suddenly ebbing into the abyss. Yumi might uttered a vague statement but she knew what it meant. "Yumi-san." Her whole body went numb, she didn't even notice her tears fell until Yumi softly brushed the forlorn drops away.

"I hate to see you cry." Yumi morosely smiled. "I feel like a terrible person for making you cry...for hurting you, Shimako-san." Her sad smile melted. She looked at Shimako closely in the eye and sincerely added, "You deserve to be happy, Shimako-san. That's why you don't deserve me."

"Yumi-san." Shimako forced a smile but she could never hide the hurt she was feeling. She broke Yumi's gaze and mumbled. "You _do_ truly love her, don't you?" She asserted, clear bitterness evident in her voice.

"I love you, Shimako-san, but-" Yumi tried to put her feelings in plain English, but dejectedly, Shimako cut her off.

"I know." She confirmed but with a doleful look on her face. "But you love her more." Shimako looked at Yumi for a tormentingly agonizing second before she gave her a reassuring smile and honestly said, "I'm happy for you, Yumi-san. Sachiko-sama loves you very much."

"Shimako-san." Yumi didn't know what to say or do. She couldn't help stop the tears from falling. She could badly felt her chest being crushed. Her heart ached like a million daggers stabbed her chest. She hurt Shimako, her most beloved friend who stood by her when everyone else left her into the darkness. She pained her deeply; she was damn worthy of the pain. She deserved to suffer. She even deserved to die. _'I'm so sorry, Shimako.'_

* * *

**Scribbler's Note:**

I hope you won't be mad at me for hurting Shimako that way. I know, I'm _a little _harsh on Shimako but she has her own perfect moment, but not with Yumi. I kinda love the idea of Shimako falling for Yumi when I first saw the series. Expect for more of Yumi's love interests and Sachiko's rivals; there will be a lot of them, actually. Let me know what you think. Your comments and suggestions are welcome and gladly appreciated.

I'll try my very best to update as soon as possible. I was planning to update this chapter last Wednesday, but something came off and I still had to practice my Taekwondo after duty and school. I was kinda really busy lately, but promise I'll do my best to update the next chapter either on Wednesday or Friday.

**Miracles79****: **Thank you so much for your never-ending support. You're really my inspiration in making this story. Please do continue reviewing, you're really a great help. :)

**SweetestSuicide****: **I really hate to disappoint you so I can't tell you that yet. But I guess you already know. ;)

**To everyone**: Thank you! Until next time. :D


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

_**Broken Hearts**_

* * *

"Yumi? Are you okay?" Yuuki asked with pure concern in his voice. He glanced at his right to witness Yumi dipping her head and sighed heavily the nth times since they started walking to the bus stop. "What are you thinking? You aren't still thinking of the kiss, are you?" He made a light chuckle when he marked his sister flushed immensely, beginning to blend with her ribbons' color.

Yumi could always deny her feelings, but her expressions claimed otherwise. She sometimes wished and preferred to be as impassive and thick-skinned as her Onee-sama so she would not be having a hard time explaining and defending herself. Yumi just sighed wearily as a reply at her brother's banter while they continued their walk onto the bus and seated comfortably at the end row.

Yumi opened and closed her mouth several times, she sighed loudly when there were no words coming out from her lips. She propped her chin on her palm, absent-mindedly staring at her own hazy reflection in the window. After a moment, she twisted her head to her side, looking intently at her brother. Her mind went back to the day where her dire straits had all started.

_**"Yumi-san." **__Shimako called softly yet sturdily, stirring the other girl from her trance._

_Yumi was abstractedly staring at Shimako, taking her time containing herself from what had occurred moments ago. She was so sure her Onee-sama was nigh on professing her feelings, her genuine feelings for her, until Shimako startlingly came, killing the pith of the matter. Yumi eyed Shimako for a minute or so before opening her mouth, trying to utter a word, but apparently there was no sound coming out from her voice box. She forcefully cleared her excessively dry gullet and was about to question her friend when the other brunette caught her red-handed._

_Yumi comprehended for what seemed to be a moment with no end, absorbing their strikingly conspicuous situation. Seconds before Yumi could utter a word or two, Shimako valiantly pushed herself towards the brunette with pigtails, impulsively pressing her lips into the other girl's. It was just a sweet and simple touching of the lips but the emotions conveyed within the kiss were expressly apparent._

_Yumi was astounded and tongue-tied to the core. Her eyes magnified and her whole body quivered. She gawked at Shimako as though spotting a murder scene. Yumi gradually raised her right hand to cap her agape mouth, but Shimako grabbed her hand and gently twined her fingers into hers. __**"Sh-Shimako-san..."**_

_Shimako affectionately smiled, taking a hold of Yumi's alluring face before briefly pressing her lips back to its mate. __**"I love you, Yumi-san." **__Shimako softly blurted as she passionately grazed Yumi's burning cheek with her free hand. She looked at Yumi with hefty affections and yearning visibly blazing in her eyes. __**"I am in love with you, Yumi." **__Shimako sweetly smiled after noting Yumi's dumbstricken face. __**"I'm sorry if I was too brash, but..." **__She paused, dropping her gaze on the floor and brazenly conceded, "__**I love nothing more than to tell you how I truly feel and...and to kiss you, Yumi."**_

"_**I. . ." **__Yumi rocked her head, clearing her daze. __**"I. . .d-don't know what to say." **__She stammered. She was clearly, utterly incoherent with downright stupefaction and incredulity. Yumi, in complete honesty, had always admired and esteemed Shimako ever since the latter spoke and introduced herself in front of the class on their first day of school. She even hugely adored and regarded her as __**the**__ perfect girlfriend material, but never even in her worst nightmare could she ever imagine Shimako forthrightly spilling her feelings for her...or even boldly kissed her on the lips, twice. _

_Shimako smiled sheepishly at the overwhelmed brunette and brushed Yumi's slightly parted pink lips with her thumb. __**"You don't have to say anything, Yumi. Just being close to you means everything to me." **__She ensured her, smiling lovingly without pulling her hand on Yumi's cheek. __**"This truly means a lot to me."**_

_For some inexplicable reason, her mind went completely blank. No matter how hard Yumi tried, no words seemed to form. She lost the ability to express her feelings; just like how lost she was in Shimako's touch and kisses._

Yuuki calmly seated beside his sister with his eyes closed, yet he could perfectly feel Yumi's uneasiness and worriment. He already perceived two eyes deeply staring at him for a while now and without even opening his eyes, of course, he knew who it was. "What is it, Yumi?" He asked with a smirk when he somehow picked out Yumi's already huge eyes intensified. "You should talk to her, you know." He opened his eyes and looked at his sister with empathy and tenderness. He cupped Yumi's cheek lightly and gave her a reassuring smile. "You'll be fine, Yumi. _Just_ talk to her."

"Yuuki..." Yumi finally said a word this day. She was a bit relieved to see her brother regarded her with a warm and assuring smile on his look and a smile from her brother comforted her way beyond words possibly could. _'Arigato.' _She mirrored her brother's smile before facing her reflection in the window once more, brooding about the one person that had bothered her the most. "Onee-sama." She whispered.

* * *

"Yumi-chan!" Sei exclaimed, grinning teasingly at Yumi just as the brunette deliberately opened the door and went inside the room to her seat next to the cold and indifferent Sachiko. "Always late as ever, eh?" She smirked when Yumi pouted and flashed her with an apologetic smile. Just as when she was about to josh again at the younger girl's constant tardiness, her petite soeur, Shimako, grabbed her attention.

"Onee-sama." She said in a hint of warning. Shimako glanced at Sei for a second before looking back at her hands on her lap. "Please. Stop it." She muttered sheepishly.

Sei casted her eyes on her petite soeur with heaviness of heart. _'Shimako.' _She sadly smiled and touched Shimako's forearm which earned her a weak smile from the other girl. She tightened her grip before letting go and turned her attention back to Youko and Eriko.

The two Roses were at the brink of their discourse and endorsement of roles and responsibilities with their Boutons. The Roses, the graduands, had been emphatically busy preparing for the university entrance examination which would be the reason of their leave and the gist subject of their meeting. The third years' prime focus now was almost exclusively on preparations for the exam in hope to enter the most prestigious universities in the country which would be held in mid-January. That would be in three months' time. At this point, the Boutons were to accede the leadership in the council in the absence of their Onee-samas until the time that they would officially be taking over the position if they would be voted by the student body in late February.

After a short moment, the bell had finally ringed which signified the end of the meeting and delegation of duties and marked the flying start of the long, busy day ahead of the Lillian maidens. The young Yamayurikai leaders slowly yet gracefully stood from their seats and went out of the Rose Mansion to the Lillian grounds, ambling with elegance and Utopian etiquette.

"Shimako." Sei called discreetly. She was attentively eyeing Shimako with absolute compassion and ardent understanding. She suspired heavily when the girl halted and faced her with an addled look and a questioning stare. Sei stepped a few feet to meet Shimako's delicate face, endowing her a warm, caring smile and beamed her with a reassuring gaze. "You're a good person, Shimako."

"Onee-sama?" Shimako was clearly bewildered at her Onee-sama's bleary statement. She paused and waited for the older girl to continue, but the latter just softly smiled and touched her shoulder in response. "Onee-sama." Shimako said in a low, dreary inflection.

Shimako and Sei were, beyond any doubt, true sisters who were born and raised in two different families. They were sisters, not by genes and blood, but by bond. They had a deeper connection than any other pair in the planet. They would undoubtedly understand each other without words and vocal expressions, just a simple look at one another and they would know it all. They were the type of soeurs that didn't have to share their secrets, their life in and out of school, or plainly talk with each other to know and feel what the other half had felt. They had mastered each other's senses and feelings with no effort; nevertheless, they had always respected each other's solitude.

However this time, Sei could not take it anymore. She could not stand seeing her most cherished petite soeur quietly suffering deep down. She knew. She felt it despite the younger sister's apathetic demeanour. She needed to talk to Shimako, now. She needed to break her free from being silently confined in the four corners of misery and agony.

"You're always been the martyr one, Shimako." Sei uttered in a hurting tone. She blandly grabbed the brunette's arms and pulled her closer to her. "Wouldn't it be sad if you tried to ignore love only because you knew one day it would come to an end?"

Shimako wistfully smiled and looked at her Onee-sama steadily. "I guess when you love someone, you'll realize that it will never be about you and your heart and how you want your relationship to be. It will always be about the person inside your heart, Onee-sama." She sincerely smiled at the blonde with a brighter look on her face. "I'm not a martyr. I just love her."

"But what about your own happiness, Shimako?" Sei asked brusquely. She shook her head in annoyance and disbelief. She badly wanted to yell at Shimako. She wanted to tell her that she was wrong to just let the love of your life go without a good fight. For her, being with the one you love was always a choice, never a fate nor a destiny.

Shimako sweetly and genuinely smiled which ached Sei's heart. "She is my happiness, Onee-sama...And I want her to be happy."

Sei tried to put a smile at her petite soeur's words. She was somewhat amazed of how Shimako had flourished into a full-fledged woman boosted with exquisite beauty and remarkable intelligence in a very brief period of time. She always knew Shimako had always been the mature and superb one between the two of them, but she never expected her to be so lenient and benevolent towards others. Unlike her, Sei would always fight for the one she loved. She might not like the thought of Shimako abandoning her hopes and dreams for the one person in her heart, but the look on Shimako's eyes told her all she wanted and needed to see. It was about staying whole and unbroken and finding ways to make things alright even when after life showed her the worst of everything. Sei was proud of Shimako, she had always been. For Sei, Shimako was an outstanding woman with an incomparable beauty and impeccable soul, closest to an ethereal being. _'I'm proud of you, Shimako._

* * *

"Onee-sama?"

Sachiko slightly turned to get a glimpse of the dispirited brunette. She sighed inwardly, trying all her mastery to act cool and nonchalant. "You need anything, Yumi?" She said in a rather acerbic acknowledgment. They were walking towards the main school building with her Onee-sama, Youko, beside her and Yumi lagging behind.

"Can we talk?" Yumi answered back, but subsequently cringed at the piercing glower from the raven-haired beauty. She brushed-off the dire feeling and composed herself with a sheer fortitude to speak to her Onee-sama. "We need to talk, Onee-sama. _Please_." She entreatingly smiled at Sachiko which gained her a faint nod and a halt from the bewitching Rosa Chinensis en Bouton.

She eyed Yumi sharply for a while before lightly bobbing her head in agreement. "Yes. I think we should." Sachiko said casually. She continued her step to the school building, tailing a few feet from her Onee-sama when she unexpectedly stopped at the midway when she remembered about what was always in her mind and wanted to tell Yumi ever since the two were not in good terms. She briefly glanced at the brunette with a long-face, "Please, do not be late." With that, she graciously yet bitterly turned her back and sauntered towards the building, leaving the younger girl partially excited and heartsick.

"Onee-sama." Yumi mattered under her breath. "Forgive me."

Sachiko could never deny the utter fact that she badly missed her petite soeur and the love of her life. Albeit, she had been avoiding the brunette since the incident at the greenhouse with Shimako, Yumi had never slipped a millisecond from her mind. She was hurt and disturbed of the thought and the fact that Yumi opted to stay with Shimako than to go after her after she left the greenhouse. After all, she had just dauntlessly confessed her feelings for the girl and didn't even hear a single word or a call from Yumi later that day. She might not know what happened after she left, but she had a feeling of shrill jealousy that never stopped rankling her for days. She ached to talk to her and to the other younger Bouton, but she was more convinced to wait for Yumi to speak to her first. But Yumi appeared to be fending her off, averting her gazes and avoiding a long conversation with her for long, crucifying days.

* * *

"What do you want to talk about, Yumi?" Sachiko blurted after Yumi closed the door of the greenhouse and faced her with a remorseful profile. "Is this about you and Shimako?" Her voice trembled at mentioning the latter.

"Onee-sama." Yumi paced a few steps closer to the raven-haired beauty and could not help but admire the celestial fairness that aesthetically beamed in every element of her body. "You're so beautiful." She heedlessly said in a whisper, but it did not fail to slip in Sachiko's ears. She turned deep red and quickly dropped her gaze when she became conscious of what she had just said. _'Why am I always so stupid?'_

Sachiko inwardly smiled, but she showed Yumi that she was bound and determined. She did not express any sign of amusement or any emotion, just her typical deadpan mask that she was always noted for. "Why are you always like that, Yumi?" She uttered in a flat and empty tone which was very hard for Yumi to tell if Sachiko was mad or hurt, or maybe both.

"I know. I'm sorry, Onee-sama." Yumi stammered, her breath caught in her throat. She dipped her head practically touching her chin on her chest.

Sachiko felt how upset and sorry the younger girl truly was. She sighed heavily and gently grabbed Yumi's hand, steering her to seat beside her. "We're here to talk. Talk to me." She placed her hands on the brunette's cheeks and slowly lifted it up to meet her gaze. Sachiko felt a twinge of bleakness and yearning for the girl as she looked deeply into Yumi's hazel orbs. "Yumi."

"I love you, Onee-sama." Yumi declared thoughtlessly. "I'm always in love with you. _Always_." She failed to hold back her tears which swiftly ebbed down on Sachiko's hands.

Sachiko smiled longingly, her rich cerulean eyes revealed how happy she was at this very moment, but. . . "Why are you telling me this now?" She respired thickly with a trace of frustration and hurt. "You did not call me after that day, you've been avoiding me for days. . ._on purpose_. What happened to you?" Sachiko impulsively heightened her voice that revealed hundreds of emotions etched in every syllable.

Yumi's face fell on the ground and found her shoes more admirable than Sachiko's face. "I think that doesn't matter anymore. It doesn't concern you or any of us."

Sachiko's face puckered in annoyance and incredulity. _'How could Yumi become so immature and selfish?'_ "Yes, for you. But for me, it's a different story." She didn't mind her voice getting out of control. She knew she was selfish when it came to Yumi, but she would never ever regard her petite soeur as that. She never thought Yumi could say anything like that at her face. "Where's the Fukuzawa Yumi I knew and loved?" She said with a disheartened tone. She stood away from the brunette, only to be pulled back into a tight embrace. She fought to be locked by the younger girl, but her effort was bootless so she subsequently conceded and let her weak body being held by the warmth that she longed to feel and embrace. Sachiko cried hard, releasing all the days' stress and pain into Yumi's shoulder. "Please, Yumi. Please stop hurting me."

Yumi felt her heart dropped six feet under. "I'm-I'm so sorry, Onee-sama." She extremely hated seeing the one she loved crying, in pain, and much worse, she was the reason of it. "Please, don't cry." She said with a pang of affliction and regret. She whispered something in her Onee-sama's ear that caused Sachiko to stop crying and eyes widened in confusion.

Sachiko quickly pulled from the embrace and looked intently at Yumi's darkened hazel eyes. "What do you mean?"

Yumi generously smiled and shook her head as a vague response.

"Tell me, Yumi." Sachiko demanded sternly. She had no more patience in guessing and presuming. She had enough of it for the past days. What she wanted now was clear and detailed answers from the girl who caused her sleepless nights and an aching head and heart.

Yumi looked decisively at Sachiko's glittering eyes like there's no tomorrow. "I'm not worthy of your pain, Onee-sama." She sat back with face on the ground. "...nor of your love..." She gazed at Sachiko, displaying no hesitation or uneasiness. "...nor of your trust.." She slowly rose, advancing a few steps towards the door before she gently took hold of Sachiko's hand, smiling with deep remorse. "We should better get going. It's getting dark." She put the sweetest smile she could compose, but Sachiko could never be deceived by the innocence of her smile. She could always see right through her. She knew Yumi meant something and it hurt her to know that her petite soeur, the love of her life, her confidante was hiding _something_ from her.

_'Who are you? What have you done to my Yumi?'_

* * *

**Scribbler's Note:**

WAAAH it's been 3 months since I last updated this. I really miss you, guys! I really miss writing and thinking of Yumi and Sachiko. This update has 4 chapters (Chapters 9, 10, 11, and 12) I warn you that the chapters are a bit melodramatic. I hope you're not mad at me or something. I had issues in my life and a carrier that needed to be solved first. Ha ha anyways, hope you still enjoy the updates.

Miracle79: I truly miss your comments. I hope you're still into this. I was a tad sad and I was really stressed-out thinking of leaving you hanging, so I left my work and turned on my computer and wrote these chapters to repay my debts of putting a smile on my serious face. Haha Please do enjoy.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN**

_**Silence**_

* * *

It had been three weeks since Yumi and Sachiko talked in the greenhouse. And since then, the two had a silent agreement not to open the moot point about that night. Indeed, the two had been awkwardly silent and likewise cold with each other. The two Chinensis sisters barely said a word and this did not go unnoticed from the rest of the Yamayurikai leaders.

"Sachiko?" Rei called her classmate and one of her closest friend. They were in their classroom, waiting for everyone else to gather their things and leave the room. When the last person left after saying her goodbye to the two Boutons, Rei stood and walked over to Sachiko's desk. "Have any plans for Christmas?"

Sachiko smiled knowingly at her friend. She knew Rei; they knew each other since the very first day they set foot on the Lillian grounds and eventually became closer after the two joined the council in their freshman year. "I'm fine, Rei. Don't worry." She slowly rose and tapped Rei's shoulder before advancing a few steps towards the door.

"Wait! Sachiko!" Rei scampered to the door, grinning like a young boy having his first kiss. "How did you know? Am I that transparent?" She asked, amazed by how Sachiko knew her thoughts.

Sachiko smiled, shaking her head. "No, but I know you." She looked at Rei, flashing a lukewarm smile. "It's really nothing, Rei. You really don't have to worry. "

"Please tell me, Sachiko. What is it?" She glanced at Sachiko who was dipping her head, hiding her face from her friend. "Sachiko . . ." She trailed off, thinking of how to start her question. "About Yumi-cha-"

"Rei." Sachiko cut her off immediately. She didn't want to be rude, but she didn't like hearing and talking about Yumi either. She was hurt and disappointed of her petite soeur. She always loved Yumi, but everything was just too much for her. She didn't understand Yumi anymore. It was like the girl she loved and knew months ago was a completely different person . . . a stranger.

"I figured you don't-" Rei halted when she noticed Sachiko ceased walking. She turned to face the raven-haired beauty with a sorry profile. _'She really cares about Yumi. She just acts like she doesn't.' _She moved closer to her friend and gently held her hand. "Sachiko." Rei gave her a reassuring smile. "You know you can always tell me anything. I'm not here to judge, I'm here to listen. I'm your friend, Sachiko. You can always count on me."

Sachiko sweetly smiled at her friend. "Thank you, Rei. I know." Her sweet smile widened, looking at Rei in the eye. "I guess I'm just not a good Onee-sama, Rei. I wish I were as good as you."

Rei laughed and slightly grazed her head. "You're a better Onee-sama than I am, Sachiko. It's just, Yoshino and I . . ." She sighed loudly and gave a half-hearted laugh. "You know what we are. We know each other since birth. We just can't avoid each other like that."

Sachiko comprehended what Rei had said. "Yes. I think you're right." She said in a bitter tone. _'I don't know her at all.'_

Rei eyed her for a moment before gently pressing Sachiko's hand. _'Sachiko.'_ She frowned, looking sympathetically at Sachiko's apathetic profile. _'She's back to her old self again. Yumi-chan, what have you done to her?'_

* * *

Sachiko and Rei continued their walk to the Rose Mansion with the Rosa Foetida en Bouton leading the way. Before they reached the Rose Mansion, Sachiko heard a very familiar sound, a sound of sweet and genuine laughter. Her heart skipped a beat. She knew the voice. How could she forget the sound that she missed and loved so much. She paused and turned to search for the source. In an instant, she saw Yumi and Shimako talked, giggling their hearts out like they didn't care about the world. The scene before her enraged Sachiko to the point of tossing her bag to Rei and trod towards the oblivious pair. Before she could approach and do anything, Rei grabbed her by the arm and trudged, dragging her into the Rose Mansion.

"Rei, what are you doing?" Sachiko forcibly pulled her arm from Rei's clasp, causing Rei to stop and look at her.

"Sachiko, do you want to get suspended for attacking Shimako and your own petite soeur?" Rei said, gesturing her point.

"What?" Sachiko said in disbelief. She couldn't believe Rei just thought of that. She could never do that to anyone especially to Yumi and even to Shimako. She was raised as a perfect lady with morals and proper etiquette. She would never hit someone and be a disgrace to her family. She could not take that risk. "I could never do that, Rei. I thought you knew better."

"Then what were you doing, fiercely tossing your bag at me before madly marching towards Yumi and Shimako? I'm the president of the Kendo club, Sachiko." Rei stated, firmly folding her arms over her chest. She breathed out heavily, slightly nodding her head to what she was about to say. "I know what it looks like to strike someone." She added sternly yet slowly composing herself before moving closer to Sachiko. "Sachiko-"

"No, Rei. You're wrong. I was just going to talk to _her_. I could never do that to anyone and you know that." Sachiko said coldly. "And I thought you're not here to judge." She turned her back from Rei without a word, went up, and went into the room, slamming the mahogany door behind her. True to her words, Sachiko had never thought of any disreputable act onto them. Yes, she was mad, terrifyingly furious perhaps and was extremely jealous, but hitting or striking Yumi and Shimako? That had never crossed her mind. She impulsively did what she did out of extreme jealousy and anger. And she thought Rei would understand why.

"Is something wrong, Rei-sama?"

Rei turned, eyes widened in shock. "Sh-Shimako? Ho-how long have you been here?" She stammered, looking at Shimako then to Yumi, who was behind the blue-eyed brunette.

"Not too long. Just enough for us to hear what Onee-sama had said before storming off." Yumi answered, slightly dipping her head for a second before looking back at Rei with a pang of sadness apparent in her eyes. She eyed Rei for a moment as though trying to read her mind. "Is everything all right, Rei-sama?" Yumi asked with plain concern in her voice. She might not show her care for Sachiko for the past weeks, but she greatly and deeply worry for her Onee-sama. Deep down, she felt sorry for her unexcused deeds towards Sachiko. Yes, she was aware of her actions and she was ashamed of it. She missed her Onee-sama so much, but what she did was what she thought was best for them, most especially for her.

'_Yumi-san.'_ Shimako was silently noting Yumi's uneasiness and pain. She could feel her heart being torn into shreds. She had always loved Yumi and had never stopped loving her even after she told her Onee-sama that she would move on. She knew Yumi was suffering inside, that Yumi was just torturing herself. Why was Yumi doing that to Sachiko and herself? She didn't know. What she knew was Yumi was still very much in love with Sachiko and would never do anything to hurt her.

"Shimako-san?" Yumi called Shimako the third time before the latter was snapped out of her thoughts. Yumi astutely smiled, slyly narrowing her eyes. "Where have you been? You completely missed the action." She joked, chuckling softly while slowly grabbing her friend's hand. "Let's go? Rei-sama went ahead. Everyone seems in a bad mood today. I'm thankful you're here, Shimako-san. You lighten my day." She sweetly smiled which was also mirrored by Shimako, who was also secretly smiling, feeling Yumi's soft hand on hers. The two shared a little silent exchange before they started going up with Yumi still holding Shimako's hand, walking straight towards the mahogany door.

* * *

"I really don't get it, Rei-chan!" Yoshino roared in a dangerous mixture of frustration and confusion. Frustrated of not having enough clue of what was going on between Yumi and Sachiko and confused of Yumi's relationship with Shimako. "You _should_ ask Sachiko-sama, Rei-chan. It's _our_ only way!"

Rei dramatically sighed for the umpteen times. "Yoshino, I already told you….I _tried_ talking to Sachiko. She _won't_ tell me anything." She sighed heavily again and stood from her chair in her bedroom, looking skeptically at her cousin. "Why do you really want to know about Yumi-chan?"

Yoshino glowered at Rei with bared teeth and clenched fists. "I can't believe you just think of that, Rei-chan! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!"

"Wha-what did I say? I'm just asking-" Rei said, raising her hands in defence, but was cut off by her frenetic cousin.

"You think I _like_ Fukuzawa Yumi-san!" Yoshino uttered sharply, cutting her excuses short. "I really cannot believe you had just thought of that!" She said, pouting and folding her arms irately which made Rei giggled.

Rei approached her with an amused expression. "We could really never tell. Yumi-chan is cute, kind, funny, _mysterious_, clumsy, and umm…well," She paused, putting a finger on her chin, thinking of another word to describe Yumi. "….cute."

Yoshino mirthfully laughed. "Wow. Really, Rei-chan? Mysterious, clumsy and cute? What a _lovely_ combination." She said with an elfish sarcasm.

Rei laughed, sweetly embracing Yoshino from behind. "So…enough with Yumi-chan, already." She drawled out into Yoshino's nape, sending lecherous chills down to her spine. "Who are you attracted to?"

"Rei-chan, I'm being serious here." Yoshino said firmly, but inwardly shivered, crossing her legs to blow off the intense heat and the inciting throb between her legs.

Rei smirked and passionately kissed Yoshino's nape. "Hmm…I doubt about that."

Yoshino turned, squinched her eyes, and pouted with hands akimbo. "Not now, Rei-chan. You first ask and figure out why Sachiko-sama is so upset and I'll try solving the Fukuzawa Yumi mystery." She smirked and playfully added. "And you can do _whatever_ you want..." She seductively paused and gave Rei a foxy wink. "…with me." She tiptoed, leaning over to kiss Rei on the cheek. "I know you'll do it for me, Rei-chan."

Rei emphatically sighed, but lowly smiled. "I'll try, but I won't promise. I also want to know what's always bothering her. I know it's Yumi-chan, but there's something else." _'I hope I'm wrong.'_

* * *

"Gokigenyou!" Sei elatedly greeted everyone in the room. It was only Yumi, Sachiko, Yoshino and Rei. "Where's Shimako?" She momentarily looked at Yumi, expecting her to answer since she had always seen them together, but was utterly surprised among everyone else when Sachiko spoke.

"She couldn't come to the meeting. She said she have something very important to do, Sei-sama." Sachiko answered nonchalantly, not looking at Sei as she spoke.

Sei forced a decent smile, gingerly thinking for a reply, yet silently snickering at noting Yumi's horrified reaction. _'Still the same, Yumi-chan.' _She grinned, stepping closer to the vacant seat and seated comfortably fronting Yumi and Sachiko, locking her gaze to the brunette with pigtails. "Thanks for telling me, Sachiko." She glanced at Sachiko for a second then back to Yumi. "What is this _very_ important matter Sachiko said, Yumi-chan?" She inwardly chortled at Yumi's alarmed face. She could not tell if Yumi was shocked, petrified, appalled, or dismayed. But she was clearly enjoying it. She always loved Yumi's expressions and it never failed to entertain her.

"I-I-I don't know, Sei-sama." Yumi faltered horribly. She turned deep red, eyes widened, looking so shocked and petrified. Everyone laughed at her most especially Sei who idiotically chuckled in satisfaction. Sachiko, on the other hand, remained calm and composed. She didn't show a single sign of amusement or emotion.

"Ah! Yumi-chan, that was good. I missed laughing like this." Sei said in between harsh laughter. She paused when Sachiko unhurriedly stood and packed her things into her bag.

"Let's resume the meeting tomorrow. It's getting late. I also have an important engagement to attend to." She briefly glanced at everyone other than the brunette beside her. "Gokigenyou." She quietly stepped towards the closed door and abstractedly took a quick glimpsed at the dispirited brunette before she opened the door and walked out the room.

Yumi took a furtive look at her eerily cold Onee-sama. She sorely sighed to herself when Sachiko stood and said her farewell to everyone aside from her, but she was utterly surprised and glad at the same time when she caught sight of Sachiko taking a brief glance of her. It was the very first time Sachiko looked at her since they had started the silent cold war. And even for a very short while, she was very much relieved and happy. She smiled pleasantly in content and assuaged herself that everything would be alright, that everything would be back to normal again. She just had to do what she needed to do.

* * *

"Ojou-sama, we're here." The chauffer informed Sachiko, looking at her in the rear-view mirror. Directly after Sachiko gave him a curt nod, he got off the black luxurious sedan and opened the door for her.

They had arrived at the Ogasawara Mansion just in time for her mind to ease off from thinking too much of what had occurred to her life for the past months. Sachiko alighted from the car and went into the grand foyer and, as usual, was being welcomed by her servants and her personal attendant who greeted her with a pleasant smile and a courteous bow.

"Welcome back, Ojou-sama. How's your day?" Her personal butler greeted her with utmost attention and respect. "There's a fine lady waiting for you, Ojou-sama." He politely notified Sachiko, bowing her head as he spoke.

"Who?" Sachiko questioned, greatly unbothered by the news. She did not wait for the butler to respond, as she went ahead to the family den where she presumed her guest was. A servant opened the titanic doors and guardedly closed the door before her.

The girl calmly stood when she heard the doors cracked open. She turned smoothly to face the inevitable. She took a deep breath of audacity and readied herself for the fated confrontation. "Good day, Sachiko-sama."

_to be continued_


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

_**The Surprising Confrontations**_

* * *

"Good day, Sachiko-sama."

Sachiko stopped dead on her tracks. She felt her temples pounding hard, her heart tightened in her chest as streams of fury flowed throughout the entire system of her body. "Shimako? What are you doing here?" She asked with thick venom and spite.

"This is the very important matter I have to do." Shimako answered simply. Her stance showed how apprehensive she was at the very moment, but her determination and sincerity overmastered her fright and uneasiness. She was determined to help Yumi in any way she could, so she made this plan and took her risk of going here and talking to Sachiko. She boldly approached Sachiko earlier today and informed her that she could not attend the meeting. Sachiko was totally surprised of why Shimako had just talked to her about it. The two had never spoken a word since the incident at the greenhouse months ago. Shimako blamed herself for what had happened between the two even when Yumi pleaded and asked her to consign it to oblivion because that was never her fault, but she firmly believed that she was the one accountable for it, that she owed the two sisters a great deal of everything.

Sachiko considered her for a moment before opening her mouth and uttered bitterly, "Did Yumi send you here?"

"No. I'm here on my own discretion. She doesn't know anything about this. I'm here to talk to you, Sachiko-sama." She said, looking firm and unyielding.

Sachiko felt the sincerity and truthfulness in her words. She slightly bobbed her head, gesturing Shimako to take a seat. "If this has something to do with Yumi, you're just wasting your time here, Shimako." She warned, as she took her seat in front of the blue-eyed brunette.

"This also concerns us both." Shimako said, not averting her gaze from the impassive Sachiko. She did not want to waste a single time so she gathered herself and let all her emotions out. "Yumi loves you a lot, Sachiko-sama. More than you ever know-"

"Shimako," Sachiko called in a tottering voice, breaking Shimako's train of thoughts. "Why are you doing _this_?" She said, shaking her head, emphasizing her point. "She means so much to you so why are you doing this?"

"Because I want her to be happy." Shimako answered with a sorrowful look on her face. She shut her eyes tightly, trying to block the tears from falling. "I love her, Sachiko-sama, but…" Her voice badly quivered, not wanting to humiliate herself any further, she reluctantly paused and cleared her throat. Painful tears had already escaped just as when she was about to open her mouth again. She meekly smiled when she felt a soft, warm hand touching her knee. She wiped the tears away from her rosy face, opening her eyes to see a pair of remorseful cerulean orbs looking at her with the same pain and misery. "She loves you."

Sachiko shushed the brunette and thoughtfully smiled. "I know. You don't have to tell me that." She stood and sat next to the girl. "I am sorry for being terribly mean to you, Shimako." She forced a half-hearted laughter, dipping her head while fresh tears starting to fall. "I am a horrible person, a no-good Onee-sama, and an ignoble daughter." She composed all of her strength to quell her tears and soothe herself from the awful pain she felt. "That's the reason why Yumi left me."

Shimako purposefully shook her head. It was so clear that Shimako could not believe what she had just heard. How could Yumi left Sachiko when in reality she was still head over heels in love with her? Yumi would never leave her; she was too precious for Yumi. Shimako could not quite understand why Sachiko had thought of that. How could she say something like that? Sachiko definitely didn't see how Yumi looked at her. It was the same loving gaze full of life and heart. Yumi had never stopped loving Sachiko even for the fact that she had always been afraid of hurting her and not be able to make her happy. Now, Shimako finally understood Yumi. She now knew why Yumi was acting strange and did what she did. "Sachiko-sama," She brushed Sachiko's hair which was covering her face. "She is only wishing for your own happiness, for your own sake. She never left."

Sachiko looked at Shimako incredulously. "If she didn't, why are we still not talking? Why is she not here, talking to me instead of you? She left me long ago, Shimako, because I was never been good enough for her."

Shimako was about to retort when there was knocks on the door, interrupting her. The doors opened and Sachiko's personal butler entered the room.

"Excuse me, Ojou-sama." He said, bowing her head. "_Your sister_ is here, wanting to see you."

Shimako inwardly smiled as she heard Sachiko mumbled "_My sister_?" She was thoroughly fascinated by Sachiko's natural charm and her immaculate aura. Even with the cries and the pain she felt inside, she still had the composure, the grace, and the bearing of a magnificent lady.

Sachiko straightened her poise like nothing had transpired moments ago. "I will be there in a moment. Thank you." She waited for the butler to go out and close the doors before she faced Shimako again with an apologetic smile. "Shimako, I should probably go. Onee-sama's waiting for me." She ringed the bell and instantly the doors opened then two servants came in.

Being respectful that she was, Shimako nodded even when she still had many things to tell her. She stood when Sachiko was on her feet towards the door. She followed the butler to the main foyer when she saw a familiar pair of shoes on the shoe shelf. She looked at her escort and smiled. "Excuse me, can I ask you something?"

"Yes, of course, Todou-sama." The butler bowed and politely smiled at Shimako.

"Is Yokou-sama here?" She probed, but without a doubt, she already knew the answer.

"No, Todou-sama. Mizuno-sama is not here. Fukuzawa-sama is."

* * *

"Yu-Yumi?" Sachiko said with utter disbelief and stupefaction. She would never think Yumi would be the one waiting for her. She eyed the girl intently like the girl in front of her would somehow vanish if she would blink even for a millisecond. She was ultimately overwhelmed with mixtures of emotions rumbling in her gut, engulfing her every strength and composure. She felt so weak, she was cold and shaking. She couldn't breathe. She tried to step forward and touch the very girl she dearly longed to hold, but before she could feel her desire, her body betrayed her. She fell into the carpet of grass and the last thing she heard, the girl was calling her name. "_Sachiko!_"

* * *

She finally awoke and, for a moment, she thought she was in heaven. She could feel the cold wind that caressed her body and the softest ground beneath her until suddenly she became aware that it was all just a dream. Sachiko stirred a little and opened her eyes. It was all bleary and the only thing she could see clearly was the blazing, hefty moon on her right. She sat up slowly despite she was still giddy with an aching back like she fell from a higher ground. She touched her back, deliberately thinking of what had happened. Then, it all came back to her. She remembered seeing Yumi, but she was doubtful if it was real. She thought her emotions were deceiving her, playing silly tricks with her mind. She carefully got up from the bed, cautiously walking towards the open balcony. She tightened her night robe, feeling the cold breeze slowly embracing her delicate body. She was about to close the doors when a slender silhouette of a woman standing on the edge of the balcony had caught her attention. The scene was so mesmerising than anything Sachiko had ever seen. It was, indeed, so stunning that it took her breath away. She was spellbound and so captivated of the beauty of the woman that it made her heart ached. She clenched her chest and couldn't help but break down and sob convulsively. Everything reminded her of Yumi. All she could she was Yumi. "Yumi. Where are you?"

"Onee-sama?"

Sachiko refused to believe that she heard Yumi's voice calling her. She hid her face between her thighs, cuddling to herself.

"Onee-sama? I'm here."

The voice trembled, but it was still so full of love and compassion. In her heart of hearts, she knew it certainly was Yumi, but her overruling mind was still reluctant to believe until she felt warmth wrapping her whole body that alleviated all her pains and doubts away. She impulsively looked straight and admired the huge mocha eyes, regarding her straight into her own with profound ardour and affection. "Yumi? Is that really you?" She was so ethereal yet so real. Yumi smiled at her lovingly, moving a few feet away from her. She hastily knelt with one leg raised from the floor, forcibly grabbing Yumi's hand. "Please, don't go. Don't leave me, Yumi."

"Onee-sama," Yumi softly smiled. "I won't go anywhere. I won't leave you." Yumi knelt, embracing Sachiko protectively until the girl on her arms cried herself to sleep. "I love you so much, _Sachiko_." She whispered softly into her ear.

* * *

Sachiko felt a warm flow of sweet breath gently caressing her face. She smiled at the sound of the cheerful voice greeting her. "_Good morning, Onee-sama_." She opened her eyes and was so blithe to see the only person she wished to see every morning. "Good morning, Yumi." Before she could say anything, Yumi blandly kissed her on the cheek. Her smile widened and was so enthralled to get her hands on the girl, but Yumi got off the bed rather too quickly and went out the room. She groaned in protest, sitting up on the bed. She did not go after her for she knew Yumi would not get out the Mansion in pajamas. She grinned dreamily, glancing at her watch. It was still very early in the morning. She smiled at herself, thinking that no one could ever wake her this early unless it was of course during school days. Half an hour had passed, there was still no sign of Yumi. She became restless and agitated. She decided to get dressed since she was wearing a thin night robe. She wondered how she got dress into that. She mentally noted to ask Yumi about it later, for now, she needed to find Yumi first. She paced towards the center of room when the knob turned itself and the door opened. There was Yumi bringing a wooden bed tray full of everything to eat.

"Where are you going?" Yumi smiled as she entered the room with the tray. "I hope you're hungry, Onee-sama. I cooked these for you." She grinned, looking at Sachiko's stunned face. They walked onto the bed together when Sachiko suddenly moved closer and lightly kissed Yumi on the lips.

"Thank you for doing this, Yumi." She said after the swift kiss. She unconsciously licked her lips which ignited the fire already burning in Yumi's core.

Yumi's already huge eyes widened in shock and bliss which was greatly oozing in every pore of her body. She could feel her face melting as the heat rose up to her head. She badly wanted to scream with extreme happiness that she had felt inside. This was the very first time she felt the soft, sweet lips of her love.

"Yumi? Are you alright? You 're so _red_." Sachiko checked Yumi's temperature with the back of her palm. "You're so hot. Wait here, I'll call a doctor." Before she could step an inch, Yumi embraced her from behind.

"Stay here, Onee-sama." She asked like a little child afraid of being left alone on her very first day of school.

Sachiko slyly smiled, feeling the warm breath on her nape. It gave her the same strange familiar feeling she always had when she would think of making love with the very person behind her. She turned around and faced her with all the love she had for the girl. _'I love you, Yumi.' _She clung her arms around Yumi's neck, looking at her with ardent passion and affection.

"Umm. . .Onee-sama?" Yumi debated for a while whether to open her mouth and speak or let their staring contest last. Well, obviously she opted for the first. Before she could tell Sachiko her dilemma, her stomach rudely grumbled for her. She shut her eyes in embarrassment. "I'm-I'm sorry, Onee-sama. I'm kinda hungry."

Sachiko giggled hysterically, covering her mouth while touching her abdomen. "You never failed to make me laugh." She calmed herself while gazing at the girl lovingly, lips fully widened. "And smile." She sweetly grazed Yumi's cheek, not averting her eyes off her. "You're the only happiness of this lonely heart, but you're also the only key to its death." Her sweet, loving smile faded. "You're the only one who could hurt me, Yumi. The only one." She said the latter almost in a whisper.

Yumi lowered her head, feeling terribly sorry for all the pain she had caused to Shimako and most importantly to Sachiko. She never wanted to be the reason of their aches. She didn't know how to deal with it so she did what she knew was best - avoiding them. "Onee-sama, forgive me. I'm so sorry." She sincerely said, sobbing with remorseful tears.

Sachiko empathetically smiled, locking her in a warm-hearted embrace. "Let's not talk about it. I already forgive you. " She let go of the younger girl, brushing the tears with her thumbs. "Yumi, there's only one thing I want to ask you." She asked in a rather grim manner.

Yumi gulped the thorny bone in her throat. "What is it, Onee-sama?" Her heart hammered so fast. She knew what was on her Onee-sama's mind. She readied herself for the long extensive interrogation.

"What did you mean when you told me _I am not who you think I am_?"

_to be continued_


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

**_The Decision_  
**

* * *

There was a moment of eerie stillness in the room. It was a bright, beautiful morning, but what Yumi had felt was a hellacious war between her mind and soul. She was not ready to tell her yet. She heard Sachiko called her, but she did not respond. "_What's the matter, Yumi?_"

Yumi nervously chuckled. "It was nothing, Onee-sama. I was just umm-" She scratched her head anxiously, examining her antsy feet. "It was just a joke." She gently smiled, looking back at the older girl. "I really don't like to see you cry. It breaks my heart, Onee-sama."

Sachiko smiled listlessly, showing Yumi that she believed her and it was okay. But, at the back of her mind, a jillion questions, thoughts, and doubts were altogether creeping into her head. She doubtlessly didn't believe her. She strongly felt that there was something that was kept hidden in Yumi's chest and she desperately wanted to know what.

* * *

The bright sky was now slowly becoming somber. Yumi said goodbye after lunch and it left Sachiko a depressing feeling of loneliness for the entire afternoon. She was grateful and glad, but miserably troubled at the same time. She could not clear out her mind from the perturbed expression of Yumi's face when she asked her about _it_. _'I am not who you think I am.' _She reiterated it a million times over and over in her head. "What did she mean?" She was so engrossed in her musing that she did not discern someone entering her room.

"Of what, Sachiko?"

Sachiko was jolted out of her trance. She abruptly turned to where the voice was. "Father?" She faced her father and bowed for an apology. "I am sorry, father. I did not notice you coming." She said in a monotonous voice.

"It's alright, Sachiko." He stepped nearer into the light, showing his unblemished, matured face. They were stiffly standing at the dusky balcony, not looking at each other. "How are your studies?"

"I'm doing fine, father." It was the very first time he asked anything about school. "And you?" Sachiko took this out of the ordinary fortuity to speak with her father. It was a rare chance indeed seeing her father at home. He was most of the time away and was always….

"Busy." He smiled, looking at her alluringly beautiful daughter. "But good." He moved closer and gently touched Sachiko's neck, caressing her cheek with his thumb. "How are you and Suguru-kun? I heard you two are seeing each other again."

Sachiko sighed inwardly and furrowed her eyes suspiciously. "What is it exactly are you here for, father?"

The man chuckled at her daughter's hostility. "You look greatly like your mother, but you have the attitude of your grandfather. That's why you are his favorite, the heiress of the Ogasawara Empire."

Sachiko eyed him with a straight face, unamused of his _mawkish_ tales. She shifted her side, facing the open garden.

"Sachiko," He called softly, gently tapping her shoulder. "Your grandfather had already arranged the wedding." He looked at her façade, saddened by her careless expression. "I-"

She ignored him. "When will be the ceremony?" Sachiko asked nonchalantly, making her father's words dead.

"Right after your high school graduation." He replied calmly. "Your grandfather wanted to see his great grandchildren rather too soon." He laughed dolefully and added, "He's not getting any younger and healthier, Sachiko."

Sachiko did not respond. There was a minute of silence. The man had decided to leave her daughter alone for a moment of peace, but just as he was about to turn around, Sachiko spoke.

"Does Kashiwagi-san already know about this, father?"

"Yes. He's been told." Her father forced a smile on his face. "Sachiko, please tell me what you're thinking."

"Does it matter, father?" She looked at the man intently in the eye with no emotions shown on her face. "It doesn't." She answered for her father before excusing herself. She slightly bowed and walked passed him, stepping out of her room.

* * *

"_Gokigenyou, Yumi-sama!_" I had just finished praying to the Blessed Virgin when I heard a cheery voice calling Yumi's name behind me. I heard Yumi greeted back with the same degree of liveliness. I turned to face her, my face stretched into a wide smile. Yumi waved her hand animatedly, smiling at me with enthusiasm. _"Gokigenyou, Onee-sama!" _Her smile widened if that would even be possible. I always loved that smile. I waited for her, watching her closely praying solemnly at the ivory statue. When she was done, she held my hand, and we walked silently together heading to the Rose Mansion.

Yumi opened the door for me; we were the first one to arrive in the room and it pleased me to have a lone time with her. We seated at our accustomed seating arrangement. She asked me if I would like to have a cup of tea with her, I said yes. She went to the small galley, preparing two cups of tea and after a while, she went straight to me, handing me the white porcelain cup. I thanked her with a smile, enjoying her clownish movements. She smiled at me gleefully when she accidentally shoved her cup, spattering dark fluids all over her uniform. I sighed inwardly. I stood at once to help her wash off the mess. At first, I had asked myself why she was always so lumpy like she was born all thumbs. I had never met anyone like her before. She was really one of a kind. _In a good sense, that is. _But I learned to love her and her exceptional personality overtime. It was her natural charm that enticed me to get to know her better. It was like an addiction I was so absorbed with. But sadly, for the past few months, she had somehow changed. Or was she really changed? I could not quite decipher what it was, really. It was not the silent treatment she was giving me or the shunning-away-moments; I was giving her so much worse. It was like I didn't know her at all. She was a completely different person, like a total stranger. I knew it sounded so absurd, but that was how I felt. That was what I saw in her. I swore, I never wanted to meet that type of Yumi ever again. Now, thankfully, she was back to her old self. _Old self? _What a foolish thing for me to say! I only met her half a year ago and I was still not sure if she was being real. I still didn't have a single clue about her life or basically anything about her at all. Well, I knew that her family name was _Fukuzawa_ and that she had a brother and a mother who looked exactly like her. But beyond that, nothing. There was also one mysterious thing about her that kept me troubled. I felt it deep within my soul that there was something Yumi was hiding from me and or maybe from everybody else.

"Onee-sama?"

"Umm . . . O-Onee-sama?" Her strained voice snatched me out of my reverie. I was not sure how many times Yumi tried calling my attention, but the oddly concern look on her face told me that I was clearly out of my mind. I smiled apologetically at her, feeling embarrassed of zoning out when I was supposedly be helping her clean her uniform. It was then I could feel her shaking and flushing. I was so startled to see my hand on her chest; I could already feel her two soft fronts. It took me a lingering moment to lift my hand, just in time the door swung wide open.

"Gokigen . . ." Rei trailed off, looking horribly shocked. "Ah . . . Fo-forgive me fo-for interrupting." She stuttered drastically, closing back the door. I heard her mumbled something followed by a squeal, I guess it was from Yoshino.

I looked back at Yumi quizzically and there I realized Yumi and I were actually just a breath away with my left hand on her hip and the other . . . well, it was still on her chest. I forcibly with enormous effort to move my hand, but it seemed my hand had its own self. I unconsciously bit my lower lip, trying all my power and might to take control, but mind was as stubborn as my eyes. I later found myself staring at those beautiful hazel orbs. I was melted by the warmth of her gaze and the feeling of her chest. What I meant was the erotic beat of her heart.

"Onee-sama?" She called me, I automatically inhaled the sweet breath like I would essentially need it for survival. I forgot her call as I impulsively draw nearer to her, to where the sweet, cool breath came from. I was almost there when Yumi called me again. "O-Onee-sa-sama?"

AH! Could you imagine the frustration I felt at that moment? It was ridiculously unbearable! "What?" I snapped sharper than I intended. She couldn't blame me, I felt awfully discontented and very much unhappy.

Yumi was taken aback by my sudden mood change. She was petrified, I could clearly see it in her face. I sighed heavily and walked over to the table, leaving her behind, speechless and frozen. I grabbed my bag, briefly glancing at her. "We should go." I stepped towards the door when I was surprisingly grabbed by the arm, eliciting me to turn around and yelp, but my voice was caught by the perfect softness of her lips. I was beyond heaven. I closed my eyes, feeling the heat, the intensity, the passion, the love. _Yumi loves me. I can feel it in her kiss. She loves me. _And I loved her too, but . . . I broke off the kiss and looked at her with excruciating pain in my chest. "Yumi, I can't do this." _I'm getting married. _I wanted to tell her that, but I just couldn't, at least not yet. I was not ready to tell everyone, especially her. I opened the door and walked out the Rose Mansion. "I'm so sorry, Yumi."

_to be continued_

* * *

**Scribbler's Note:**

****I decided to have another Sachiko's POV so you could fully understand how Sachiko is feeling at the moment. If you are confused, have wild reactions, be chill and ask me nicely. :) DON'T WORRY, guys! I would never abandon this story. I can't promise you faster updates, but I will do everything I can. Until next time! :)


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

_**My Point of View**_

* * *

I spent the whole day thinking about the kiss and my idiotic runaway. What was I thinking? I loved it and it was my very first real kiss. I should have stayed and enjoyed it more, but no . . . I let my head took control of my heart. I was a coward and a quitter. I prayed Yumi wouldn't be mad at me for what I did. I didn't like the idea of her running away from me again. She was my first: I considered her my first true love and my first kiss. I was really delighted I shared it with her. I hoped I was also her first.

The teacher's voice pierced through my head. I hadn't even notice my classmates leaving until Rei spoke behind me. "_Ready to go yet, Sachiko?_" I turned to look at her; she was studying me with concern. I nodded and smiled. I didn't want to tell her about Yumi and the wedding yet. I was sure she had a slightest idea about Yumi and me, but . . . _I can't tell them. It's too risky._

She stood from her chair, advancing slow steps towards me. She looked so pale and agitated; I somehow sensed what was bothering her. That reminded me, I needed to see Yumi. I needed to apologize about what happened. "Rei, see you at the Rose Mansion." I said, standing up, not waiting for her reply. I walked out the room hastily, eager to see Yumi; but I was bewilderedly surprised to see her standing anxiously at the far end of the hall, locking my gaze.

"Onee-sama," She called me, voice trembling with fear and worry. "I'm sorry for what I did." She bowed her head, looking fretfully at her feet.

I moved closer to her, gently holding her hand. "Let's walk." I said, putting up a smile. She looked completely baffled, with eyes beaming with hope. I frowned. "I am not sorry, Yumi. We both wanted it." I said sheepishly. "Let's go?" I started my pace, feeling her soft, clammy hand. We walked together to wherever fate would lead us. Yumi was looking at me at one corner of her eye. I knew it since I was doing the same thing; I became so desperate to know what was on her mind. "Yumi," I started. "I'm sorry for leaving you after . . . after _that_." I stammered awfully. I couldn't even utter a word for it_. _She paused, looking intently at me. Before she could say anything, I dragged her into the greenhouse.

"Yumi, I'll be honest with you." I said as I faced her with resolution. She was clearly apprehensive and troubled. "I love you, Yumi. I love you very much." I smiled meekly and continued after one short breath. "But we can't do this." I blurted with a twinge of guilt. I didn't look at her. I couldn't bear to see the hurt in her eyes.

She moved closer, not averting her dejected gaze. "Onee-sama," She uttered in a softest, forlorn voice I ever heard. My heart pounded so fast; I still didn't look at her. It was just too much for me to look at the pain I caused her. "Could you at least tell me why? Is it because I stayed away from you, Onee-sama? I just did it because I didn't know what else to do. I didn't want to hurt you nor Shimako. I thought it was the best for everyone." She rested for a moment, sighing heavily.

"Yumi-"

"It kills me to know I was the reason of your pain, so . . . I was-I was avoiding you again. I hid myself in the shadows, loving you in silence. But-but when you looked at me at that moment, even for a brief second, I had hope. Hope drove me back to my senses, to seek after you. I couldn't ignore what I feel for you any longer, Onee-sama. I love you too much for me to stop." She cried out without pausing for a break. "Onee-sama, I-"

"Yumi!" I impulsively looked at her adoringly, admiring her alluringly oozy face. "It's not that." I didn't know what to say. I love her too much too. But could I do this? Could _we_ both be happy with _my_ situation? I couldn't hurt her. Before Yumi came, I was already committed to this. I was always bound for my family's greed. I couldn't just forsake my family for my own selfishness. Loving Yumi was the best that ever happened in Sachiko's life, but the worst in the Ogasawara's. Once the family, my grandfather, would find out about my love for her; they would not disherit or renounce my name, but they would make Yumi and her family non-existent. I couldn't afford to lose her. She's everything to me. But could I really do this? Could I let this love grow without my family knowing and at the same time serving their wishes? _It depends. But I think it's possible_. But could I hurt her? _**No. I definitely can't**_**.**

I needed to explain further, to let her absorb the baneful consequences of our love. Before I would move to the next step, I would first tell her everything and it would be her decision that matter.

"Yumi, there's something you need to understand . . ." I told Yumi my concerns. I told her about my family and the threat that held her and her family's lives. She appeared to understand, but I didn't get it . . . Why was she not bothered at all?

She was smiling, happily smiling like what I had just told her was the sweetest music she had heard in her entire life. It greatly puzzled me. _Why is she so happy? Did I say something good? _I cited the worst scenarios and it did not seem to affect her a bit. _Is she crazy? She absolutely doesn't understand the danger of loving me. _Before I could voice out my feral reactions, she injected her sweet, innocent smile and her reassuring words.

"It's fine, Onee-sama. It's the least thing you have to worry." She said, grinning.

How could I not worry? It's her life and the life of her whole family we were talking about. "Yumi, I think you don't understand-" I always despised being interrupted when talking, but this time, I felt overjoyed. How could I not? The soft, cool lips got in its way again, taking me by another sweet surprise. She pulled my body closer to her, clenching the small of my back. I could feel the suppressed moans inside her throat, the warmth of her skin, and the throbs in her touch. She was undeniably taut and shaking, but I could intimately feel her every emotion and unspoken words. It was so sensational and breathtaking that I was also trembling with ferment I could not quite transcribe. It was like all the feelings inside her chest unfold before me. Somehow, I knew what was in her mind. With all of my heart, I was ascertain she also knew my thoughts . . . I smiled.

* * *

The time halted. The air froze. My mind went blank. My heart stopped. Everything seemed so exaggeratedly beautiful. I could not feel her body against me; it was as if we were and had always been . . . one.

I slowly squinted my eyes, revealing the radiance of a ravishing angel. The angel I always loved. The raven-haired angel who had always astonished me with her heartless facade, thoroughly overwhelmed me with her divine charm, and who had always left me out of breath with the warmth of her love. _No matter what . . . _I felt the corner of her lips upturned. I somehow knew what she was thinking. It made me smile.

"I don't want to lose you." We said it at the same time. It made my heart flapped with heart-stirring joy. She flashed me a warm, sweet smile . . . a smile so full of love. I could feel it. I could see it. _My Onee-sama loves me. She certainly does. _I thought to myself. I couldn't help but widen my smile. Wow, I was truly fortunate and blessed for the mere reason that the most beautiful woman in the world loved me back. To think, I got easily embarrassed and mortified of her. I was always struggling in everything I say and do when she was around. I couldn't say a word to her without stammering dreadfully and until even now, I still couldn't look at her straight in the eye. Yet regardless of that, she accepted me and loved me, the very timid, clumsy, and weird Fukuzawa Yumi. I never knew what love, admiration, or affection was until the moment I heard her melodious voice like a bolt of lightning stoke my whole being. I couldn't stop my mind from wondering to that very day. I was so sure before then that I would never like the place, the people most particularly. I had never thought everything would change just because of that one extraordinary moment. I never felt anything more captivatingly beautiful in my life.

"Yumi?" My wonderful reverie was disrupted by the luscious sound of her voice. I smiled dreamily, looking absentmindedly at her. I knew for sure what Onee-sama was thinking. '_Yumi is being weird again._' My highly intelligent theory was proved to be a hundred percent accurate when she giggled amusingly and said, "_I'm glad you're back, Yumi._" See, I told you. She always loved the weird me. I couldn't help it. I kinda like that when she was around. I mirrored her smile and laughed with her. I missed her smile, her laughter, and everything about her. It never failed to lighten my worries and uncertainties.

"I'm also glad we're finally okay, Onee-sama." I flashed what I hoped to be my cutest smile. Her smile widened so maybe it actually worked, but there was something in her eyes that told me she was still troubled and unsettled. I sighed heavily deep down_. Next time. _I told myself. What Kashiwagi knew was something I was never happy and proud of. It was never me. It was another person, another identity. But if the time would come that she would ask for the truth, I would tell her. And I hoped she would still accept and love me for who I really was.

It was almost the end of daylight when we went out of the greenhouse. We walked together towards the gate with my left arm brushing smoothly against hers. She slowly slid her hand, intertwining her fingers into mine. I was so overjoyed! I felt like I was about to burst with overflowing bliss and pleasure. I still couldn't believe Onee-sama reciprocated my feelings for her. A goddess like her fell in love with a mortal like me? Oh! I wished this fairy tale of ours would not end up tragically. She was the princess, but I was never her prince. I was more like the ugly witch in our story.

My mind was so tied up that I did not notice someone approaching us. "_Sa-chan_." At the sound of his voice, Onee-sama withdrew herself away from me. I suddenly felt so cold, not because of the cold breeze, but of rage and vexation. _Why is he here! What does he want? _

"Gokigenyou, Yumi-chan." He said, smiling charmingly; I would say it was rather idiotic, really. If I were just an ordinary girl, maybe I would go berserk over his absurd attractiveness, but I was born special so I would never admire and fall for him! I was looking daggers at him, yet he was still smiling gracefully at me even with all the hostility and spite I showed him. Grrrr . . . I loathed that man!

"Why are you here, Suguru-san? I still have time. I thought we agreed we would meet at the Ogasawara Mansion." Onee-sama uttered calmly with no emotions at all. I turned to glimpse at her; she was looking at him apathetically. She was so scary and dead serious yet she still looked so enticingly beautiful. I smirked secretly; I always loved that look on her face.

"Gomen, Sa-chan. I was told to escort you home. Really don't have a choice, do I?" He said coolly. What was wrong with this guy! I absolutely hated the preposterous smugness in his gorgeous, moronic face! Argh . . . it made my blood boil in disgust!

"I see. But you don't have to search for me, Suguru-san. You could just have stayed in the car." Onee-sama retorted in an acerbic monotone. "Yumi," She said without averting her gaze. My heart collapsed. _Why is she not looking at me?_ Many disquieting thoughts had crossed my mind. And most of them were all about Onee-sama was still in love with Kahiwagi and . . . some o-other things. I didn't like saying it. It would greatly hurt my feelings. My crazy brooding was cut short by Onee-sama's cold, snappy voice. "Yumi, are you listening to me?" I abruptly looked at her, bobbing my head hastily. She was facing me with her stoic demeanor. She sighed loudly, scrutinizing my face. "You were not listening." She sighed again, but this time with a sly smile. I smiled inwardly. She thought I was being cute or adorable.

"Sa-chan, let's go. Everyone's waiting for us." That guy again with his exasperating priggishness always had the audacity to interrupt our precious moments. His copious amount of confidence and sexual attractiveness really got into my nerves. He glimpsed at me, beaming me with his steamy smirk. "If you'll excuse us, Yumi-chan. We really have to go. I'm sure you'll understand. Now, Sa-chan?" He nodded at Onee-sama before turning his back, ambling towards the car.

I looked at Onee-sama who was gazing at Kashiwagi steadily. Just as the latter got in the black sedan, Onee-sama faced me, smiling apologetically. "Everyone's gathered at the Ogasawara Mansion. That's what I said when you were not listening." She softly caressed my cheek before brushing my uniform neckerchief. "I really have to go, Yumi. My grandfather hates lingering in a party without his favorite grandchildren."

When she mentioned grandchildren, Onee-sama must have meant her and Kashiwagi. Everyone was really expecting them to be together. To think of it, they were very much alike and greatly compatible for each other, the prince and the princess in fairy tales. It broke my heart just thinking of them being together and having little Sachiko-chan and Suguru-kun on their own someday. They were bound to get married, after all. The thought was so painful that I dismissed it quickly.

"Yumi, you're spacing out again. What's the matter?" There was worry and sadness in her voice. Onee-sama was really regarding me with deep concern. Her eyes told me so. She didn't have to say it; it clearly showed.

I gently shook my head and gave her a sincere smile. "Can I call you later, Onee-sama? I mean after the party?"

Her smile melted_. Onee-sama._ She turned her face towards the direction of the sedan. _What's wrong, Onee-sama?_ "We see each other tomorrow, Yumi. I don't know what time the party may end. It's not an ordinary party, you see-"

"_Excuse me, Ojou-sama."_

I was so absorbed to what Onee-sama might have to say that I lost heed and interest to everything aside from the beauty in front of me. Onee-sama nodded once at someone I didn't bother to look. I fixed my gaze at her, wanting to hear more, but she faced me with a sorry profile. "I'm sorry, Yumi. I better go." She advanced forward and got inside the car. I caught a glimpse of Kashiwagi smiling playfully at Onee-sama before the chauffer closed the door. And before I knew it, I was all alone, gazing blankly to where the black sedan was a second ago. _Why is my heart so heavy? It's like I don't want her to go; I don't want her to be with him. _I was not jealous. I trusted Onee-sama with all my heart. Maybe, I was just envious of . . . _Baka! It's not it! I really don't understand myself! Being insecure was never in my character. But why am I feeling this way? _My thoughts and emotions were crashing inside my head and chest. My whole body was so heavy; it was like I was carrying the burdens of the world. I was about to walk towards the bus stop, but the intense blaring voice broke me off from taking a step. _"Yumi-san! Fukuzawa Yumi-san!"_

OH MY! Of course I knew this voice. I turned around and I was met by an irritated "Yoshino-san.", and closely followed by "Rei-sama, Shimako-san?" I inhaled all the air I could possibly breathe and prepared myself for a deadly battle. It was evidently written all over her face, Yoshino-san wanted to eat me alive.

"Where have you been, Yumi-san? We were waiting for you and Sachiko-sama the entire afternoon!" Yoshino-san bawled at me with arms over her chest. "Honestly! You guys could have just told us the truth. We won't mind if you were on a date or in some _sacred_ places. Geez . . It's really nothing to be ashamed of. "

Baka! How could I forget! We were supposed to meet them after class. Onee-sama and I were so engrossed with each other that we forgot about the meeting. The Rosa Chinensis en Bouton, herself, had asked everyone to attend the meeting with **no exception**. Well, she did not really ask; she _gravely_ demanded us to be there on time.

"Now, now, Yoshino. Let's give Yumi-chan and Sachiko a break, shall we?" Rei-sama patted Yoshino-san's shoulder which amazingly calmed the latter down. I must say, Rei-sama really knew how to take care of Yoshino-san. "They surely have a good reason for ditching us like that. Is that right, Yumi-chan?" She winked slyly at me. I forced a smile, pretending to get her point. Whatever it was, it sent a shock of horror down my spine. I felt goosebumps all over my body. Yoshino was someone who could read and see right through me. She was very sharp-sighted and quick-witted despite of her weak and naïve profile. I warned myself to be more careful with my actions.

Yoshino-san and Rei-sama were in their petty-love-vendetta all over again. It appeared that Yoshino-san wanted to pry or what she called it as '_investigate' _more of my romantic relationship with the highly distinguished and prominent Ice Princess, Ogasawara Sachiko-sama. _Romantic relationship? What am I talking about! It's not anything like that. _Onee-sama and I were just . . . uhm . . . hmm . . . _speaking of which, what are we, really?_

* * *

"Does your _girlfriend_ know about the party, Sa-chan?" Suguru-san whispered behind my back. _Girlfriend?_ _What nonsense! _What was he talking about? We had just arrived at the Ogasawara Mansion and the feeling was just too overwhelming plus I had to bear and get along with him and those other wealthy hypocrites. I never liked being in these kind of social gatherings. If I had the choice, I would not attend and force myself to smile and act like I were some goddess from heaven; but as an Ogasawara, I had no choice. People saw me as the perfect daughter and heiress of the Ogasawara Empire. What they didn't know was I was never close to perfection. I was just like everybody else. I also had insecurities, uncertainties, and worries of my own. Ogasawara Sachiko was just an ordinary high school student, a teenager, trying the best of her best to please her family.

Singly and successively, people regarded me and Suguru-san with courteous greetings and good wishes. As expected, they all praised us with our good looks and how suited we were together. Suguru-san appeared to be having a good time portraying his role in this illusory farce. _He is indeed a good actor. _I smiled to myself. Suguru-san and I were alike in so many ways. He might not show it due to his overly self-assertive character and his ever winsome and carefree façade; but in truth, we share the same burden and misery. We both did not want this engagement, this marriage. We had our own individual plans and dreams of the future. Being together was never really our choice, but a substantial obligation to our families.

"_You're so beautiful, Onee-sama! As always_." A chirpy voice said behind us. My heart skipped a beat. I froze, not able to say anything. _"Touko-chan, you're beautiful yourself." _I heard Suguru-san said brightly. _Touko-chan? Matsudaira Touko?_ I knew it was not Yumi of course, but I was just taken aback by her calling me _Onee-sama_.

Before I could move, Touko embraced me from behind. "I miss you, Sachiko-Onee-sama. Did you already forget about me?" I heard the pout in her voice. It made me giggle.

"You're acting like a child again." I said as I faced her. Touko smiled and embraced me again. She was Suguru-san's cousin and my distant relative. I was her only close female relative. "I would never forget about my favorite cousin." I said truthfully. She was in fact my favorite in so many reasons. "I like your hair." Her hair was tied up into pigtails, just like Yumi's.

"Thank you, Sachiko-Onee-sama. It's the first time I hear you complimenting. I promise I'll always make my hair like this." She put a wide smile similar to Yumi's. I mentally berated myself for inadvertently making Yumi a standard for comparison.

"Ah! By the way, Sa-chan. Touko-chan will be under your care next year." Suguru-san chimed in. He smiled at Touko who frowned at him, crossing her arms in a frustrated manner.

I smiled at them, showing how delighted I was of the news. "I'm glad you decided to attend Lillian High next year, Touko."

"It's because I want to be close to you, Sachiko-Onee-sama. I also want to become your petite soeur." That hit me real hard in the chest. _Become my petite soeur?_ How could I tell her I already had a petite soeur? I didn't want to disappoint and sadden her of that fact.

"Oh my. You should have told Sachiko before she asked Yumi-chan, Touko-chan." I was thankful mother came to rescue me because I really didn't know what to say to her. "Sachiko already has a wonderful petite soeur, but I'm sure you'll love her as soon as you two meet, Touko-chan. I think it would also be nice if you would become Yumi-chan's petite soeur." I could see the disgruntlement behind Touko's sweet, lovely smile. _The girl knows how to hide her emotions pretty well. She's a better actress than I am. _She could put up a good phony show without the danger of showing her true feelings. "Anyways, why don't we leave the lovely couple alone for a moment, Touko-chan. After all, this is their engagement party." Touko acquiesced, following my mother into a small crowd of familiar faces.

I frittered the rest of the evening away doing such nonsensical things. My grandfather, himself, had announced our engagement and the date of our ineluctable wedding. That was the beginning of my never-ending agony, the start of my arduous fate.

The party had ended a few minutes before midnight. I was so physically exhausted and mentally and emotionally weary that I forgot to say my thanks and farewell to some other guests. I hastily went up to my room, thinking of calling Yumi before going to bed. But I stopped dead on my track when I saw Suguru-san standing in the hallway to my room. "What are you doing here? Everybody already left." I did not intend to utter that kind of tone. It was the kind of tone that made everybody shiver in fear. I stepped closer to him since his face was cloaked in the darkness. "Suguru-sa-" I instinctively covered my mouth before I could say anything else. Before me was not the person I thought it was, rather it was my . . . "Father?"

"Sachiko, I need to talk to you." He stepped in my room without saying another word. I followed him after quelling the shock driving around my system. "I am sorry for-" I wanted to apologize to him for my earlier behavior, but he cut me off.

"I understand. No reason for an apology." He said nonchalantly. "I know you're tired and want to rest as soon as possible so I decided I should see and talk to you here in your room." He sat at the two-seater taupe couch, looking intently at me. He was visibly studying me attentively. "I've noticed you did not invite any of your friends. I did not even see your school soeur. What is her name again . . . " _Yumi. _"Youko?" All my thoughts were always about Yumi that I neglected my own Onee-sama. _I'm the worst petite soeur._

"I did not tell them yet, father." I responded civilly. He didn't seem to doubt my answer, but he was still staring at me stolidly. His intent gaze concerned me greatly. "What do you need to talk to, father?" I asked, directing the matter of his visit.

"You're as hasty as ever, Sachiko." He smiled. I did not respond to his statement. I waited for him to continue. "Your grandfather and I are so proud of you and Suguru."

"I'm only doing this for the sake of our family." I retorted with resentment. I saw the guilt and sorry in his eyes, but he did not say anything. Instead, he stood and dawdled towards the open balcony. I walked behind him, following his sluggish steps.

"You are the joy and our most valued treasure. That's why we named you Sachiko, for you are our greatest happiness." Father smiled at me. I could feel the warmth in his smile, the sincerity in his words. "You are the bringer of bliss in your parents' hearts and your grandparents' too. We love you so much that we only want what is best for you, Sachiko."

"Maybe marrying Suguru is the best for the _family_, but do you think it makes _everyone_ happy?" This was the very first time I talked back to my father like this. I only had a few short conversations with him and it was mostly trivial. This time was very different. _This time, what we're talking about is my future. I should go and fight for it. _

"I see. Then who are you falling in love with, Sachiko? Tell me so I could meet him." His voice became deeper and darker. This was the confrontation I feared of.

_How could I tell him that I am falling in love with Yumi, my petite soeur? _

_(to be continued . . .)_

* * *

**Scribbler's Note:**

I hope this chapter answers your questions and straightens out your confusion. Until next time, guys!:)

Ah, yeah. If you're wondering where planet I come from, I'm from Spain. I'm a Latina with Asian-American blood. English is obviously not my first language, but I speak it at home and at school. Writing has always been my passion and my way to relieve stress. I am not writing to please everyone and as you can see, I am only doing it for fun. If you think I am using "big words" to show off, my deepest and sincerest apologies. I never thought it was really that "big" since I know the words I'm using. Everyone has their own style, their own way of writing and using words. It's our freedom of expression. If you're really that troubled, then I advice you to stop right here and don't bother to read my story. Thank you, by the way, for that constructive criticism. It made me truly happy. I learned a lot.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

_**Questions**_

* * *

It was almost time for the sun to rise, however the cerulean orbs were yet to close. She could not stop her mind from lingering on that moment she and her father had a short yet grave talk in her room. Her heart was still in the state of alarm, accompanied by the trembling of her flesh. She couldn't wait to go to school and see her petite soeur, the love of her life. The girl was her only tranquilizer. Hearing her voice and talking to her had never failed to soothe her mind.

She alighted slowly from the bed and treaded towards her colossal bathroom. She got in the cold shower despite the chilling temperature of winter. The icy water cut through her head and somehow alleviated the uneasiness in her heart and erased the worries in her mind for a short beat, but the silence of her soul was not met by the silence of clock ticking with sorrowful sound of despair. It grievedly reminded her of that time. Heedlessly thinking about what had occurred a few hours ago with her father made her muscles tighten and shiver with fear once more. _'Then who are you falling in love with, Sachiko? Tell me so I could meet him.' _The words were so loud in her head that it was as if the man was there speaking right in front of her.

Sachiko did not respond to his question directly. She just gave him a hint that she was bound for somehow else. And with that, her father left her room, leaving her a warning to be careful of loving someone not their choice. It was then she realized that this battle was already the beginning of her never-ending worries. Her family would not stop until they achieved what they wanted, that was to get her away from her only happiness. This was definitely the start of her agony. She prayed God to give her strength to overcome all her miseries and pain. All she ever wanted and needed was to be happy with Yumi, no matter what the consequences would be.

* * *

"Gokigenyou, everyone!" The jolly voice waved throughout the room. Her smile widened when she was greeted back by her ever beautiful and charming classmate, Shimako, and in Yumi's viewpoint, the strange yet fascinating pair, Yoshino and Rei.

"Yumi-chan is being weird today, isn't she?" Rei whispered beside the braided hair girl.

"It's weirder if she isn't." was the simple reply from Yoshino. She earned a light chuckle from Rei, but opted not to react to it and instead focused at the two brunettes talking animatedly.

Yumi and Shimako prepared a pot of tea for everyone. They were so engrossed with their talking that they did not discern two inquisitive eyes watching them intently. As soon as they finished, the door cracked opened and followed by a distraught cerulean orbs. Shimako could hear the audible gasp escaped from her classmate's throat. Her gaze was at the raven-haired, but she was also looking at Yumi closely at the other side of her vision. She was sure she felt her friend shaking and considered for a moment if she would explain their closeness to the apparently irritated Rosa Chinensis en Buoton, but she was injected with Yumi's agitated voice_, _"Go-gokigenyou, Onee-sama." that was soon followed by an eerie stillness in the room. Everybody seemed to forget how to breathe when Sachiko moved to her seat and uttered nonchalantly to whoever she was referring to. "You're enjoying yourself too much."Every pair of eyes was on the girl with pigtails. It was rather obvious that she was talking to Yumi. The said girl chuckled nervously and seated silently beside her Onee-sama. Yumi thought it would be best to stay quiet and reserved than open her mouth and cause fire to the already heated tension.

After a long deafening silence in the room, Rei finally decided to pacify the situation. "Since we were not able to meet up yesterday, I suggest we'll have the meeting now," She glanced at her left where the intimidating raven-haired beauty seated. "Sachiko?"

Sachiko, for a while, deliberated if she would ask for an apology. She sure forgot about it even if she was the one who asked for a meeting. She stayed cool and composed as usual, but the girl seated beside her sensed her distress. She was about to voice out her excuse, but she was disrupted by Yumi's tensed voice. "Uhm . . . everyone," She stood and bowed apologetically. "I know it was so irresponsible of me for not informing the council yesterday that the meeting was cancelled. Onee-sama had asked me to notify the council, but I forgot and went home afterwards." She dipped her head far down where her forehead was almost touching the edge of the table. "Please forgive me for my negligence. I promise it won't happen again." Everyone was lost of words. Of course, they all knew it was not true and Yumi was doing it for the sake of having someone accountable for their mistake. The most speechless of them was Sachiko, who was gawking for the first time. Rei saw it and knew it was best to interrupt and save everyone, most particularly her classmate, from this awkward predicament. "It's fine, Yumi-chan. We understand how forgetful you are at times." She gave a thoughtful smile which was also mirrored by the now chirpy brunette.

"I think it's 'All the time', Rei-chan." Yoshino corrected sharply. Everyone laughed at Yumi's expression. The council had certainly missed the old times like this. If it weren't for Yumi, the Rose Mansion would be as dull as an old and abandoned cemetery.

Truth be told, Sachiko was beyond stunned and amazed of how Yumi stood recklessly and declared to everyone that it was her fault. It gave her more reason to trust and fight for their love and relationship. _Relationship?_ She was quite surprised by her own thought. She always loved the girl and knew Yumi had also felt the same way. They had finally professed their romantic feelings for each other and already kissed twice, but this was her very first time in this kind of situation. And then what? What should she do after that? To be more specific, what should she do now? Would she ask Yumi to be her girlfriend since she was older and her Onee-sama? It sounded so absurd in her head. She didn't know where she stood in Yumi's life. She definitely didn't like to feel this feeling of unknown. Everything should be sure and certain. Because those were always been the strength of her defenses and it surely secured her chain of courage and self-assurance. That was why she always wanted to lead and in control of everything. But that's not how life always worked. So, she must learn how to cope with uncertainties, overcome her failures and live fully for the best . . . with Yumi by her side.

"So, shall we begin?" Rei said, catching everyone's attention. The council started their meeting before the bell rang that would signal the start of the first period. They all agreed to have a Christmas party at the Rose Mansion before the start of winter break, which would be five days before Christmas. The Buotons were tasked to inform their Onee-samas, the Roses, of the upcoming party. That left Yumi and Yoshino taking care of the room decorations.

The school bell chimed which elicited the young leaders to gather their things and proceed to their respective rooms. Before the Chinensis sisters parted ways in the main hallway, Sachiko caught Yumi's gaze and smiled lovingly at her. Her eyes told Yumi how much she loved her. And that was more than enough for the brunette. _I love you too, Sachiko._ She drawled out her name in her head. She was sure Sachiko knew her thoughts and the words behind her smile.

She sighed inwardly a second after the focus of her affection went up the stairs to the second floor. She turned to face her first year friends when she heard Yoshino bid her goodbye. "_I'll go ahead, Yumi-san, Shimako-san._"

Yumi nodded and smiled. "See you at lunch." She shifted her gaze at the other brunette beside her. "Let's go, Shimako-san?" Yumi gave Shimako a bright smile which made the latter's heart flatter. She returned the smile after taking a deep breath to calm her nerves. They started walking almost halfway to their room when Yumi stopped and faced her. She was astounded when Yumi swiftly kissed her on the cheek. "Thank you, Shimako-san. I am grateful for what you did. I really appreciate it." Unconsciously, a small smile crept on her lips. For a brief moment, Shimako wanted to open her mouth and asked what was she thankful for, but Yumi had already read the baffled look on her face and answered her silent question. "About Onee-sama. Thank you for talking to her."

Shimako shook her head lightly. "It was nothing. I had to do something. I can't bear seeing you so miserable and broken." She thoughtfully yet sweetly eyed Yumi's brown eyes for a while but later landed on her pink full lips. "I don't want you to stop smiling, Yumi-san. I always love to see that smile on your lips."

The sensual tone of Shimako's voice made Yumi become so conscious of her face, fine, she was totally self-conscious of her lips. She slowly turned away to hide the terrible blush that was rapidly burning her cheeks. "I-I think she, I mean we better get going. We're kinda late already, Shimako-san." She stammered horribly, trying to act cool before they entered the room. She heard Shimako softly chuckled behind her.

* * *

Shimako was mindlessly touching the still burning part of her cheek where Yumi had kissed moments ago. She couldn't help remembering the silent sweet exchange of Yumi and Sachiko. She slightly smiled to herself, feeling the strong bond and the love the couple had for each other. She did not feel jealous or insecure; she thought, maybe quite the opposite. She was happy and thankful that finally Yumi could genuinely smile again. She was aware where she stood in Yumi's life. She was just a friend, a dear friend to her. And she knew she could never have a special place in Yumi's heart because it was already completely filled with the love for Sachiko. Her painful reverie was disrupted by the screeching sound of a chair. The teacher purposely dragged her chair beside her table and sat on it. She continued her discussion, inspiring the class to participate in their next activity after the lecture. Shimako shook her head and groaned inwardly in frustration. She could hear her teacher saying something, but she could not understand a thing. It was more like, she did not hear a word out from her teacher's mouth. Shimako took two deep breaths, hoping to relax the muscles that tightened her chest. She noticed her classmates stood from their chairs and her teacher leaving the room. She figured it was already lunch break so she instinctively stood, grabbing the bento in her bag and was about to walk out the room when an all too distinct voice called and pulled her hand.

"Shimako-san! Please wait." Yumi called fervently. "You're not planning to leave without me, are you?" She joked, slowly dragging Shimako into the hallway. Yumi was so oblivious of Shimako's inner struggle. If she was just being mindful and sensitive of the person she was holding hands with, she could have seen the sadness in those dark blue eyes blankly staring at her back.

Sei was walking alone to her room, carrying her empty bento when she caught sight of Yumi and Shimako. She fought out the smirk on her lips after spotting Yumi and Shimako together, but was relatively saddened upon seeing Shimako's expression. Initially, she had no intention of showing herself to the pair, but after seeing her petite soeur in such agony, she decided it was time to talk to her once again. She walked passed many students who regarded her with warm greetings, but her full attention was at Shimako's worsened mood. She quickened her pace and almost shouted to make herself visible. "Oi! Shimako! Yumi-chan!" The two briskly snapped their heads to where the sound of the Rosa Gigantea's voice was. She grinned, waving her hand at them and gestured them to stop walking. She approached them with a big smile. "How are you two? Still happy together?" She wickedly snickered witnessing her two favorite people battling to act unaffected. The two hid their faces from each other, supressing the glowing flush on their faces.

"You never change, Sei-sama. You're still the same." Yumi huffed, looking everywhere other than the Gigantea sisters. Shimako did not say a word. She did not move her gaze from the ground, seemingly avoiding Sei from the start.

Sei chuckled at Yumi's irritation, but did not counter her statement. She sadly smiled, looking at her petite soeur who was not acknowledging her presence. Her gaze shifted to the intertwined fingers then back to Shimako's bitter profile. "Shimako, can I have a word?"

Yumi turned to look at Shimako, who was clearly hiding her face from her. She might not see her expression, but she sensed there was something wrong going on. She briefly glanced at the blonde and nodded once before she let go of Shimako's hand. She understood the silent thanks from the older girl. She forced a smile and uttered happily as possible. "It seems Sei-sama misses you a lot, Shimako-san. I'll leave you two alone. See you later." She ruefully smiled at Sei and continued her step away from the sisters.

"Shimako," Sei started gently, proving Shimako she was here to listen and not to judge. "How are you?" She patted Shimako's shoulder lightly. She thought she might not get an answer since her question was followed by a long, cold silence. So she decided, as her Onee-sama, she would be straightforward and direct the matter to the point. But she was somewhat caught off guard by Shimako's sturdy embrace. She folded her arms around the girl and softly whispered into her ear. "I know it's not easy. I know you're doing your best, but I'm still very proud of you, Shimako."

"Onee-sama." Shimako cried hard on Sei's shoulder. "I was wrong. I know I'm happy for her, but I don't under-stand . . . why am I feeling this way? Why am I crying in pain?" She shook her head as tears flowed freely from the inner depths of her broken heart.

Sei empathized with her. She deeply understood the pain from an unrequited love. She wished she could seize the pain away, but she knew it would be impossible. So long as there was still that kind of love in Shimako's heart, the pain would not go away. The pain would not simply die out from mere acceptance and willpower. She comforted Shimako in the best way she could. She was guilty of not being there for her in times like this prior to this moment where she could at least show her care and support for her beloved petite soeur. She forgot how weak and vulnerable Shimako was despite of her calm and bright personality; just like how she was during those days she would rather want to forget. She pulled herself gently from the girl, smiling thoughtfully at her. She held Shimako's gaze and brushed the tears away from her dewy face. "I understand perfectly well how you feel. And trust me, you'll be fine, Shimako. I won't say you will be free from hurt because being hurt means being alive. But I assure you, you will soon meet the one for you. Just be patient and don't ever close your heart."

"I don't think that's possible, Onee-sama." Shimako bitterly said with a thin smile on her lips. "I'm bound for no one. I guess I am destined to be with God at the very beginning. This is my punishment for loving someone other than Him."

"It's too early for you to say that, Shimako." Sei let out a hurtful sigh. "God-" She tilted her head up, staring at the peaceful blue sky. "He is a loving God, a God full of compassion and mercy. He won't judge and punish us for following our hearts' desire. You mean no harm. Man put his own selfish meanings and words in God's love for us."

Shimako did not respond nor react to Sei's words. She appeared to be in deep thought. "When is too early and too late for you, Onee-sama?" She saw a frown on Sei's face. She was answered by a nervous chuckle and another playful pat on her shoulder. After a little while, Shimako relented and smiled. "I'm not aware you are this religious, Onee-sama. But I'm happy you're here. Thank you."

Sei looked at her with a huge grin. She noticed Shimako was still holding her bento and realized she took too much time talking to her. Feeling embarrassed, she apologized for consuming most of her break time, but Shimako brushed it off saying she would rather talk to her than eat her bento with a heavy heart. Sei offered to walk Shimako to her room. They casually talked about their planned Christmas party on the way to the first year peach classroom.

Shimako thanked her Onee-sama for everything. Sei debated if she would ask Shimako to have dinner with her on Christmas Eve, but decided it would be best not to ask her, for now. She already asked Youko and the woman said her yes rather too quickly. Sei took her leave after Shimako entered the room. She turned around halfway upon hearing Yumi's cheery voice calling out her petite soeur. She saw the glow in Shimako's eyes and the sincere loving smile clearly etched in her lips. There was no pain, no sorrow, and no regret. There was love-the love that caused her pain, but also the reason of her beautiful smiles.

* * *

It was another end of the day. Three more hours left and she would be going home soon, again. She wanted to stay longer, the longer the better. Because they already had the meeting in the morning, the Yamayurikai council only had less to discuss and were mostly trivial matters. She thoughtfully estimated it would only take them half an hour to finish everything.

"Sachiko?" Rei called, standing near the door. Sachiko stood and gracefully walked to where Rei was standing. Rei saw the uneasiness in her friend's eyes. She might appear stoic, but she knew Sachiko better. "Want to talk about it?" She mentioned, hoping Sachiko would be more open to her somehow.

"You know me very well, Rei. I'm pleased." Sachiko flashed her a kind smile. "But I'm fine. Thank you for the concern." She was thankful for Rei's constant attempt to listen to her worries, but she could not burden her friends from telling them her problems. She didn't want to waste their time on worthless things such as her life's little drama. "What are you going to do after this?" She quickly changed the subject to distract Rei from prying on her personal life. It was not that she didn't want to tell her anything. Rei was always a good friend, but there were also so many things in her life that she wanted to keep it private. And she thought it was never a bad thing to keep something to yourself, for once.

"You mean after the meeting?" Rei paused to have some thought. "Yoshino asked me out, but I'm not quite confident of her plans. She said it's a surprise."

"It's a date then." It was not a question, but a firm statement. Rei chuckled anxiously at hearing those words from her friend. Sachiko wondered when she could have a lone quality time with Yumi other than school and the Ogasawara Mansion. She was thinking of having her first date with Yumi probably this weekend, if getting any luck. She was getting excited of the idea, but she shook it off faster than the time she assembled the plan in her mind. She could not take the risk. Someone in the family might see them together and would question their closeness and affection to each other. She could not promise herself to keep a safe distance from Yumi. The intimate thought in her head made her flush tremendously right away. Sachiko, you naughty girl . . .

"Sachiko, are you feeling okay?" Sachiko was jerked out from her musing by the gentle touch of her forehead. Rei eyed her with concern. For a moment, Rei thought Sachiko was having a slight fever because of the increasing heat rising on her face. But when she saw the distant look in her eyes, she knew what was on Sachiko's mind. She smirked. Rei decided that this was the best time to tease her and maybe Sachiko would be more open to her. "I know that look. Having sexy thoughts about the other day?" She reminded Sachiko about the time she unintentionally saw her touching Yumi's breasts while being so intimately close, like a breath-away close from each other.

"A-I-I don't know what you are talking, Rei. Please don't say such nonsense." Sachiko stammered to her annoyance. She really hated being caught off guard. She glanced at Rei and narrowed her eyes in vexation to her poor friend. It was Sachiko's infamous death glare, which would strike the very soul of every human being casted to the dreadful spell.

"Gomen. Gomen. Gomen." Rei chanted meekly, bobbing her head apologetically. She felt the horror tingled in every hair on her body. She now knew the feeling of Sachiko's deadly glare. She felt sorry for Sei for always having to experience such terrible horror. She gulped the excessively large lump in her throat. She took a deep breath, mentally and emotionally readied herself for a serious confrontation before someone might hear their conversation. She knew firsthand what Sachiko's reaction would be, but for her, this would be now or never, a life and death battle. "Sachiko," She eyed Sachiko at the corner of her eye. The raven-haired seemed to be unmoved by her call, so she let out the breath she was holding and continued, "Are you in love with Yumi? What is she to you?"

Sachiko was completely blown away by the sudden unexpected question. Her usual empty eyes were now full of life from the shock. She had never thought Rei still had the guts to ask her such sensitive and dangerous question. But the two friends had no idea that they were being carefully watched nearby. Their every word and action was closely monitored and recorded. Sachiko was oblivious that her answer to this question would be the key or the destruction to her future with the one she loved the most. Think Sachiko! Think!

**_to be continued._**


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

_**Simple Revelation**_

* * *

"Are you in love with Yumi? What is she to you?"

"What kind of question is that?" Sachiko retorted casually, not feeling the need to answer Rei's question. She did not quite understand why Rei kept on pestering her about her relationship with Yumi while she had never questioned her with her relationship with Yoshino. "Tell me, Rei. What is Yoshino to you?" She smirked inwardly after catching Rei's startled look. Rei cringed and Sachiko took it as a reply. Smiling slyly to herself, she continued, "That's my answer." She playfully winked and walked, leaving Rei dazed and awestruck of her witty remark.

Rei shook her head lightly, smiling amusingly to herself while rubbing the nape of her neck. She certainly forgot how cleverly evil Sachiko could be. After a loud sigh, she followed Sachiko's trail to the Rose Mansion with an amused grin on her face. She was right all along. She nodded to herself like someone was actually confirming her suspicion. _Just like us, _she mused.

Meanwhile, not far from them, a girl took her phone inside her black trench coat. She swiped the screen to the side and hurriedly typed the words. She tapped the word send after a few short phrases. After fifteen minutes, she got a message, eliciting her to walk hastily to the main gate. Her heart was beating so loud in her ears that she lost focus on her movements. After one quick step, she missed her balance and flipped forward to the ground. She shut her eyes, readied herself to hit hard on the callous cement. But what was beneath her made her heart stopped. It was not the hard, rough ground, but a soft and warm frame melded perfectly against her petite form. She lifted her head, pulling herself from whatever was underneath her. She opened her eyes and gasped in shock. A big, beautiful hazel orbs was eyeing her with concern. And much to her horror, she was hovering inches above the hazel orbs and the pink, slightly parted lips. She felt the nervous yet sweet breath fanning her own, inadvertently enticing her to open her mouth. For a moment, she lingered in her position, relishing the warm breath that slowly seducing her to draw nearer. But the anxious voice jerked her out of the tempting spell. "I-I hope you're fine." It took her a minute to absorb everything, but only a second to be on her feet and straightened up. She turned away, feeling so embarrassed and agitated of what had happened that helping the other girl to get up had never crossed her mind. She felt her face burned and her heart raced a thousand mile. It was a whole new different feeling she didn't understand. She felt so dumb for not knowing what it was.

"Yumi-san, are you alright?" A soft, concerned voice caused her to remember the other girl. She turned back to the girl to see her getting up to her feet clumsily, softly chucking and faced another beautiful girl.

"I think I'm fine, Shimako-san." The girl with pigtails, who had just recklessly saved her, said lightheartedly. She turned to face her and flashed a thoughtful smile. "Uhm . . ." She paused for a second, awkwardly furrowed her brow. "Are you hurt? Do you want me to take you to the infirmary?" She considered her closely, noting the excessive waviness at the mid portion of her hair. After receiving a gentle smile and a shake of the head from the other girl, she ruefully smiled and lightly grazed her head. "You should be careful next time. Don't want to damage that beautiful face." She chuckled softly, remembering the same line from the austere headmistress months ago. "You're lucky I'm just an ordinary first year student. If the headmistress sees you running, you'll be in great trouble."

The mysterious girl nodded and bowed for an apology. She wanted to ask for her name, but the distinctive tone from her coat pocket alarmed her for a heartbeat. She muffled the sound and reluctantly walked forward, passing the two girls. After few short steps, she turned her head halfway, gazing curiously at the brunette with pigtails. She noted the beautiful, carefree smile and the captivating hazel eyes. She placed her right hand on her left chest, contemplating the odd feeling inside her. It was a weird mixture of nervousness and excitement. She couldn't quite tell. What she knew was that girl made her feel that way for the first time in her life. The odd tingles in her skin never left her a bit. It was a sweet yet scary fresh feeling that would definitely remain to haunt her for the rest of her days until, maybe, when she would see her again, someday.

When she reached the gate, a luxurious and glossy, black limousine was already parking at the opposite side of the lane. She anxiously crossed the street and got in the limo after the chauffer opened the door for her.

"I know I can count on you." A husky voice spoke in front of her. She straightened on her seat upon hearing the familiar voice. She forced a modest smile after accepting the compliment. "I want you to continue your duty and be confident that I will not forget my promise."

She gave a fair nod and uttered nonchalantly. "Thank you."

* * *

"Do we always have to remind you about punctuality, Yumi?" Sachiko uttered sharply. She narrowed her eyes, scrutinizing Yumi's disheveled hair and wrinkled uniform. Her questioning stare shifted to the other brunette for moment then back to girl in question.

Shimako felt Sachiko's keen eyes were on her for a while and after when she felt she could breathe again, she briefly glanced at the raven-haired beauty. Following her gaze, she was completely aroused in panic and muttered incoherently, shaking her hands in defence. "I-I . . . We did . . . We-we did not do anything wrong, Sachiko-sama." Her awful stammering pulled everyone's shock and perplexed expressions at her. She instinctively covered her mouth, which was left open, with both of her hands. She shook her head in disbelief and uttered as normal as possible. "Gomen-gomenasai." Her face turned a horrible shade of red. She was about to walk out the room from sheer embarrassment until a soft, gentle tap on her shoulder made her change her mind in a quick second.

"You don't have to leave." Yumi whispered under her breath. She slightly glanced at her friend with crooked smile. "Don't be sorry. It's totally normal, Shimako-san. I do that all the time." She said more loudly this time. She was certain everyone had heard her.

"I'm glad you know, Yumi-san." Yoshino chimed in playfully. "But there's nothing normal in whatever you do. It's either weird or weirder. Sorry about that, Shimako-san, but you're also kinda weird." Yoshino giggled after catching Yumi's alluring pouting face. After a short pause, she furrowed her brow with a finger on her chin. She arched an eyebrow, looking at Yumi to Shimako. A twitch of mischievousness appeared on the corner of her lips. "I'm pretty curious, though. Why are you _so_ messy, Yumi-san? It's like you're doing _something_ . . . rough." She said, emphasizing each and every word. She hummed slyly, indicating _something_ in her tone. Her eyes shimmered in an evil gleam, which caused Yumi to cringe at the sight. _I wish the Roses were here, especially Sei-sama. She'll surely love this. _She inwardly laughed and was very much amused at the sight of Yumi's plight much to her impish pleasure.

Yumi chuckled nervously, thoughtlessly brushing her tousled hair. "It's a long story." When she discerned skeptic eyes piercing through her, especially from her Onee-sama, she swallowed hard and cleared her throat. "I kind of saved someone." She glanced at every pair of eyes that was more doubtful than a minute ago. "It's nothing big, really. I-I just kept her from falling into the ground." She explained simply. She didn't know what else to say so she relented and dropped her head, wishing everyone to stop prying and drop the topic already.

Sachiko sighed loudly with one hand akimbo. "I'm just glad you're fine." She knew what the word save meant in Yumi's vocabulary. "Don't do such careless things again, okay Yumi?" She called the girl who was seemingly lost in her own thoughts. "Is there something wrong?"

Yumi shook her head gently, putting up an assuring smile. "It's nothing, Onee-sama." She lied. She hoped her Onee-sama wouldn't notice the deceptive mask she was putting on. "Uhm, we're sorry to keep you waiting. Shall we start?"

* * *

Sachiko walked out the Rose Mansion sluggishly. She inhaled heavily and exhaled slowly through her nose. She hated this time of the day where she had no choice, but to go home and wait for almost fourteen hours to see Yumi again.

Unlike her Onee-sama, Yumi marched cheerily, holding her bag in her left hand while the other was swinging freely to and fro. She continued her jolly motion until she unintentionally brushed Sachiko's arm behind her and subsequently landed, cupping on Sachiko's center, where Sachiko's most private part peacefully rested, in a much _longer_ time than it should be. They both stopped completely dead on their tracks, trying to grasp everything. It took them really quite a while and Yumi's hand just _leisurely_ lingered on the same spot. After a thoroughly shocking realization, they parted a meter apart and hid their faces from each other without a word or sound. They both felt the intensity of electric current ran all over their bodies. Sachiko shivered, flushing horribly and having goose pimples all over. She crossed her arms, swiftly yet smoothly rubbing the bump on her delicate skin. She quickly collected herself from the luscious shock, which was still scorching her skin to the deep center of her core.

Though Yumi was struggling to act calm, she miserably failed to stop the moan escaping from her mouth. She squirmed from the feeling of Sachiko's wonderfully soft mound. She bit the bottom of her lip, sweating and flushing profusely of the thought. She took the incredible amount of air into her lungs, hoping that it would lessen the sweat and the heat on her face and calm the ridiculous butterflies in her stomach. She absentmindedly lifted her right hand to her face and after a moment, shifted her gaze to meet Sachiko's abashed, tormented-like face.

Yumi audibly gulped, ample amount of sweat running everywhere on her panic-stricken face. She licked her dry lip, once, twice, before she loudly cleared her throat, gasping enough air to utter credible in Sachiko's ear. Still holding Sachiko's gaze, she smiled nervously and slowly opened her mouth. "I'm So-sorry?" Wow. Blessed her soul for her lovely effort.

Sachiko's flush deepened. All of her system had shutdown, resulting her to mumble-jumble the words in her mind. She bit the inner bottom of her lip, mentally slapping herself for her ungraceful and unladylike behavior. She turned her head sheepishly and after a minute of uncomfortable silence, she continued her step, self-consciously offering her left hand for Yumi to hold.

Yumi noticed the out-stretched hand, but did nothing. She deliberated for a long moment on what she should do. She was deeply embarrassed of what she did that she had no decent face to face her Onee-sama any longer. She shook her head rather harshly, pulling her pigtails in frustration. After an inward groan, she surrendered and sighed wearily in defeat, walking forward to grab Sachiko's hand. Before she could do so, Sachiko halted and turned to face her with a gentle, shy smile. "It's no one's mistake. It's just a-a silly accident. And besides . . ." She paused, averting her taut eyes to the ground between them. "I . . . uhm . . . I don't think it's something you should be sorry, Yumi. I mean . . . we-we are not just friends or sisters." She slowly lifted her head, studying Yumi's reaction from under her long, thick lashes. When Yumi failed to articulate a coherent response and just gawked at her like she was some kind of a horrid creature, she sighed inwardly, slamming her shoulders in the process. "I hope I'm not the only one who thinks that." She stepped closer and stopped a feet away from the brunette. Just enough to feel Yumi's wild breathing and she swore she heard her manic heartbeat. She dropped her bag beside her and regarded Yumi's still stunned profile for a beat. She smiled to herself, gingerly cupping Yumi's face. "I truly hope I'm not the only one who feels this way, Yumi." She neared painfully slowly, locking her gaze on the growing hazel eyes. "I never felt this way to someone, anyone." Her sweet, shaky breath caressed Yumi's face, making her sensations numb with pleasure and nervousness. Yumi slowly parted her lips, wanting to say something. But Sachiko saw it as an invitation; so without a second thought, she gladly accepted the invitation and welcomed her to the world of bliss. They closed their eyes, ardently feeling each other's warmth and softness. Yumi dropped her bag and with both of her hands, she grabbed her Onee-sama by the hips, pressing her softly against her. She opened her mouth, brushing Sachiko's lower lip with her damp, cool tongue. With great care and caution, she grazed Sachiko's lower back, fondling with passion until her hands reached Sachiko's nape. Sachiko failed to control the moan leaving her throat and the shiver of lustful desires from Yumi's touch. She opened her mouth, accepting Yumi's tongue to enter into her world. They took everything slowly. Yet even with their strong longing for each other, neither wanted to fight for dominance. It was a sweet, harmonious rhythm of emotions shadowed by the euphonic sound of their moans. They broke apart after a long sweet moment of intense feat. They panted heavily, resting their brows against each other. They both smiled happily with Sachiko still cupping Yumi's cheek.

"Definitely not friends, Onee-sama." Yumi said in between quick breaths.

Sachiko could feel the grin under her tone. Her smile widened and softly pinched Yumi's cheeks. "And absolutely not sisters."

Yumi winced from Sachiko's pinch. "So. . . ." She drawled out the word playfully; but in Sachiko's book, it was more like Yumi was being awkwardly seductive. "What are we, then?" She wiggled her eyebrows in an _awkwardly seductive_ manner, grinning like a horny, dirty old man.

Sachiko slowly pulled herself inches away from Yumi so she could see what she _tried_ to think as Yumi's awfully cute, funny face. She giggled wholeheartedly, covering her mouth with her hand and shaking her head while doing so. "If you're trying to seduce me, it's clearly not working, Yumi." She heard the pout in Yumi's humph. She placed her hands on Yumi's neck sides, softly caressing her cheeks with her thumbs. "We're soul mates." She gently gave Yumi a chaste kiss and smiled lovingly against her lips. "I'm forever yours and you're forever mine. Simple as that."

* * *

"So, er . . . what are you again?" Yuuki scratched her head the third time since they started chatting with her sister.

Yumi gave her the look like it was the most obvious thing on the planet. Yuuki shrugged and scratched his head, again, for the fourth time. "I told you, Yuuki . . ." She sighed with mock irritation. "I think, we're now an official couple. Girlfriends." She plopped on her bed staring blankly at the white ceiling. "We already kissed more than twice and this time, it's much more _different_. It's-it's like . . ." She fully smiled, showing her perfect white teeth. "There's just no word to describe it." She was rolling on her bed, squealing and squirming with all her might.

"Hey, Yumi!" Yuuki called Yumi's attention, but to no avail. He dramatically sighed, hunching his back, trudging towards the bed. "I think, you're just over, over, _over_reacting." He sat on the edge of the bed, turning his body halfway so he could see his sister's reaction. "What are you going to do now? Are you going to tell her?"

Yumi stopped her childish _activity. _She contemplated the question for a second before seating up straight on the bed. She regarded her brother's serious look and after he nodded, she sighed. "I don't know. She may hate me after."

Yuuki did not miss to see the worry and sadness in Yumi's face. He placed his hand on Yumi's knee, wishing to at least give her enough comfort. "How would you know?" He started gently, softly so Yumi wouldn't feel worse about her dilemma. "Are you not tired of lying and pretending, Yumi?" Yumi dipped her head, making her brown, wavy hair fell, which was now covering her face. "I understand how hard it is for you. And we are partly to blame for it. But continuously lying to someone you love is a different story, Yumi." He hopped closer to his sister and mildly squeezed her knee. "If you won't tell her, somebody else will. It's not a secret that you can keep forever. She is an Ogasawara, after all. She'll find out sooner."

"I think now is not the best time." Yumi retorted quietly. If Yuuki had not paying all of his attention to his sister, he wouldn't probably be able to hear her thoughts.

"When is the best time?" He asked softly.

"I-I don't know." She looked at her brother for a blink before she blankly gazed on her reflection in the window. "I love to be who I am now."

_Yumi. _Yuuki felt a pang of pity, guilt, and sorry. He closed his eyes and relived the day he first saw Yumi. Meeting her for the first time in this very room was so surreal. For fifteen years, he thought he was the only child. And one day after he got home from school, his family introduced him to her as his older sister. At first, he was extremely flustered knowing he had one; but after one simple, sweet smile from her, all his negative emotions and thoughts faded away in an instant. He was glad. He was happy he had finally had one of his own.

He opened his eyes, looking at the beautiful features of his sister and smiled. _Thank you for being here, _"Yumi."

_to be continued._

* * *

**Hope you enjoy the update. If you're still confused and wondering, feel free to ask. BUT please be kind and nicer, please. :) I'm begging you. haha lol Ah by the way, if you see missing, misspelled words, grammatical errors and such, forgive thy servant for she is just an average human being trying to have some fun. :) I think that's it for now, oh yeah right, if you're asking about Yumi . . . well, I have nothing to say. :) Until next time!**_  
_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

_**A Long Day to Remember**_

* * *

The soft, irritating knocks on the door stirred Yumi from her peaceful sleep to be on her feet. With sluggish and zigzag movements, she walked towards the door to open it. But before she could reach for the knob, the door slowly opened to reveal Yuuki's worried face. "Yu-Yumi?"

"What's wrong?" Yumi said in a gruff voice. When Yuuki did not respond, she grabbed his arm and tugged him inside her room and closed the door. "Okay." She eyed her brother for a minute, squinting her eyes in an irritated manner. "Speak." She sighed when Yuuki seemed to forget how to talk. "What is it, Yuuki?"

Yuuki glanced over Yumi's shoulder then back at her. He regarded Yumi in the eye gingerly. He swallowed hard before forcing up a smile and scratched the back of his head. "You see, Yumi..."

Yumi folded her arms and exhaled loudly. "Stop doing that. A true man never shows his emotion most especially if he's anxious or jealous."

_'Look who's talking.'_ Yuuki thought. He flashed a small smile and lowered his arm then fretfully groped on the back of his jeans pockets.

"People will look down on you if you keep on doing that, Yuuki." She shifted her weight to her right and raised her brows. "So? Why did you wake me up so early? It's saturday. The Christmas party is still at five."

Yuuki cleared his throat nervously. "Yumi..." His eyes widened as if he was pleading her sister not to freak out. "uhmm...Yu—"

"What Yuuki!? Spill it out already!" Yumi cut him off, almost shouting at him. "I don't have the whole day, staring at you, waiting for you to tell me that the world has already ended. If you want— " Yumi paused and narrowed her eyes. "Wait. You want to borrow some money, don't you?" Yumi dropped her shoulders and turned around only to be pulled back by clammy, shaking hands.

"No! It's not it!" Yuuki's voice quivered. He looked so horrified than mere seconds ago. He let go of Yumi and smiled apologetically.

"Then what is it!?" Yumi said, raising her hands in frustration.

"_He's_ here!" Yuuki blurted out after a loud, nervous sigh. "_He_ is here, Yumi!" He repeated with a more prominent loudness. He was breathing heavily after noting her sister's stunned face. If someone would say Yumi was shock and petrified, Yuuki would mark it as a huge understatement. "Yumi." He softly called when the brunette appeared to be forgetting to take a breath. "He's waiting for you downstairs with mom and dad and—and an army of men outside the house."

She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. "Wa-Why is he here?" She said after pinning herself against the wall. She opened her eyes, looking at Yuuki blankly and mumbled. "Is he going to—"

"No! We won't let that happen. You are part of this family, Yumi." He neared closer to his sister and gave her a comforting hug. "Mom won't let it happen. She lost you once and now you're here, she doesn't want to lose you again." He pulled his head to look at her sister. "And me neither." He broke off the embrace and sweetly smiled at her. "We love you, Yumi. No matter what will happen to us, we will never let you go." His serious face faded when Yumi shivered with soft giggles. "Eh?" He frowned with a small pout and crossed his arms. "What's so funny?"

Yumi stopped laughing and shook her head. "You're talking like I am about to be executed or something. It is still not the end of the world, Yuuki."

"With _him_ being here, yes, I do think so!" He paused to take a step back and frowned. "But you're still as evil as him, Yumi! Don't you know that? After everything I said—" Yuuki's mock anger was sweetly shut off by Yumi's tight embrace. He smiled, feeling the love in her embrace. _'Yumi...'_

"Thank you, Yuuki. Thank you for everything. I don't want to lose you, too." She whispered. "But please don't say that. He is a good man in some point. He loves me more than a parent does. He cares for me a lot." She said after letting go of her brother. She looked at him with kind eyes and smiled sadly. _'Yes._ Y_ou definitely don't know him, Yuuki. He's very kind to me, but he's __also the same implacable man behind every evil and darkness. He's the person you'll pray not to be on his bad side. If he wants me back, I can never say no. I'm sorry.'_

* * *

She had asked Yuuki to inform everyone that she would be down in a few. Yuuki was reluctant to go; but after a pleading smile from his sister, he left the room without a word and went down. As he neared the vacant seat in the living room, his eyes directly flickered on the very intimidating man who looked to be in his late forties. His amber hair was neatly adorned to his side. He looked so tall and well-built than the four men standing steadily behind him. Yuuki wondered if he really was what they said he was—the cruel and heartless devil who was born in this world. His firm yet delicate face would give you an impression that he was kind, gentle and wiser than his age. He was remarkably very handsome, but his cold and formidable profile would alarmed you not to look at him even for a second.

Yuuki's inquisitive stare came to a halt when the man, who sat across his parents, looked at him with a blank expression. Even with the emptiness, Yuuki still felt the creepy feeling in his chest. The goose bumps on his arms and neck was an evidence of his trembling fear in meeting his dark, aggressive gaze. As he looked straight at the man, something in his head told him to say something, anything to break the heavy tension of their stares. Thankfully, his father, Yuuichiro, was the first to speak, asking him to sit beside him on the couch, thus breaking off their gaze. Before he sat beside his father, he told everyone that Yumi would be here in a minute. The man in front of him did not respond as though he did not hear Yuuki talking. Yuuki silently sat beside his father and dropped his gaze on his feet. _'Yumi, please hurry.'_

After a couple of minutes of eerie silence, Yuuki was the first to notice Yumi on the stair. He failed to stop the audible gasp from leaving his throat as he stared hard at his beautiful sister. Instead of the pink pajamas she was on a while ago, she was now wearing a blue floral kimono and her hair was tied in a bun. Everyone followed his gaze and was mesmerized by Yumi's natural, breathtaking beauty. The tall, well-built man, in grey executive suit, stood at once after seeing the very person he so longed to see. Yumi stopped on her track, looking at the man apprehensively. "How are you doing, my dear Yumi?" He opened his arms wide and smiled delightedly at her. "Will you not give your old grandfather a big hug? He misses you so much."

Yumi smiled, relieved at hearing the cheerful voice coming from the very imposing man. She softly shook her head and grinned. "Of course not, grandfather." She said politely. She moved closer until she was inches away from the man. After taking a deep breath, she let her petite frame be encircled by the very hefty build. "I miss you, too, grandfather." She chuckled softly under the strong arms when she felt his grip tightened. "You're still as strong as ever."

"And you're smaller than I remember!" He inadvertently pushed Yumi rather harshly, which made Miki stood from her seat with Yuuichiro beside her. "Didn't I tell you to bring a chef and servants with you? You look like you never had eaten a good meal for months." He inhaled deeply and puckered his face. "You didn't even bring a single guard and your personal chauffeur after I told you so."

Yumi giggled nervously. "I'm doing well, grandfather. Please don't worry about that. I had my reasons why I did not bring them here." She glanced over to her mother for a moment then back at his grandfather, smiling. "I learned many things from staying here. Mother and Yuuichiro-san teach me a lot of things, great things. They take good care of me more than what servants could possibly do. And mother is really the best cook." She hoped her bright smile and her exaggerated answer were convincing enough to assure her awfully stern and unyielding grandfather that she was doing well. He might appear sweet and a loving grandparent towards her, but to other people, he was the all-powerful, ruthless, apathetic man behind the frighteningly enormous Sekamitomi Empire—the world's largest group of companies in the world. The ones who knew his name respected him with dread. Even the rulers of the world bowed down before him. He was the most powerful and most influential—the all-mighty Sekamitomi Senjii, the Head of the Sekamitomi Empire. Though the name was so known to the world, only a few could recognize his face with his name.

He looked at Miki in the eye with a stolid expression then shifted his icy gaze to the man beside her with disgust and animosity. He narrowed his eyes even more with open anger when Yuuichiro did not cower but instead, mirrored his glare.

Yumi saw the deadly, silent exchange between the two. She softly touched her grandfather's huge arms to bring him back his composure and attention to her. She smiled brightly when he returned his gaze with a loving smile. "I'm so happy you're here, grandfather." She said cheerfully.

Yumi sure was more surprised to see him here than the rest of the Fukuzawas. She knew how her grandfather worked all day, everyday. He was the busiest man she ever knew. For fifteen years she was with him, she never saw her grandfather resting or taking a break to go and talk to someone something so trivial. He had more than a hundred appointed deputies to do those works for him. For Yumi, his visitation today was the most insignificant meeting he had ever done. But in her heart, she was happy he was here. It only meant one thing—she's very important in her grandfather's life. The man became his only family after the most tragic incident happened in her life when she was only two years old. Since then, her grandfather made sure she had everything life could give. When she turned fifteen, her grandfather had asked her what she wanted for her birthday and she simply told him she wanted to see her mother.

"Yumi, my dear." His gentle, worried voice brought her back to the present. "What are you thinking?" He asked after discerning her solemn face.

She smiled sadly and embraced her grandfather once again. "Nothing. I just miss you. Thank you for seeing me, grandfather. I know how busy you are."

"It is always my greatest pleasure, my dear Yumi." They looked at each other's eyes after breaking off the embrace. His smile melted when he heard Yuuki coughing. Before he could glare at the boy, Yumi injected a nervous laugh. He looked at her, bewildered. "What is wrong, my dear?"

Yumi smiled and looked at him wistfully. "You have been working too hard, grandfather. You already have a wrinkle on your forehead." She earned a cheerful laugh from the man and a playful pat on her head. Thank goodness it worked. If not, poor Yuuki.

"I will stop working until you are ready to take over my power, my dear." He said with pride. His gaze traveled down from her face to her hand. "I am very pleased that you are still wearing that."

Yumi lifted her left hand, showing a very expensive-looking ring. The ring had an enormous letter S on the middle, which was coated with shiny blue diamonds. The blue diamonds were surrounded by pink diamonds and its black shoulders were paved with clear diamonds. "This is our family's symbol, grandfather. No matter where I am or who I am with, I am still your Yumi. I am always be a Sekamitomi. I will never take this off my finger."

"I am so glad to hear that." His pleasing smile was wide enough to reach his ears. "Come with me, my dear granddaughter. Your old grandfather wants to hear more of your stories." After glancing at his watch, he continued. "Ah! Let's have lunch, shall we?"

Yumi smiled and nodded. She turned and looked at the Fukuzawas behind her after her grandfather walked to the door with four guards hot on his heels. One female guard remained on her spot, seemingly waiting for Yumi to leave the house. "Megumi, please wait for me outside." Yumi said, not averting her gaze on her family. If she had just looked at her even for a flash, she would have caught the dejected look on her face.

"Forgive me, Ojou-sama. I am strictly not allowed to follow orders other than your grandfather's." The female guard said in a low, gentle voice. She bowed her head until Yumi moved towards the door after saying her sweet goodbyes to the Fukuzawas. She followed Yumi until her Ojou-sama got in the long, black limousine with her grandfather inside. She released a heavy breath with a small smile when she got in the passenger seat in the black sedan next to the limo. She was so happy she saw her beloved Ojou-sama once again. She had been depressed after she found out Yumi was leaving to be with her mother. Osaka Megumi was Yumi's only friend before the latter met the Fukuzawas. She was Yumi's partner in everything until to the very day Yumi left the mansion. Megumi had asked her commander if she could be with her Ojou-sama; but as she was one of the best guards the Sekamitomi had ever had, her request was directly declined. She's only eighteen years old, but her fighting skills and intelligence were incomparable. At the early age of sixteen, she became one of the five core guards of the Head of the Sekamitomi Empire, making her the youngest core guard in the history. A core guard was a highly noble position and distinguished privilege granted by the Head himself. It was greatly known worldwide for their exceptional talent in fighting, killing, and acquiring information. Other than the leaders and the most powerful men in the world, the core guards were the only ones who could directly talk to the Head. Yumi went on different intensive training with the best core guards as she grew up. Everyday was hell and every second was a nightmare. Megumi still remembered the day she went on training with her, the last day Yumi had spoken to her. It was that very day she extremely regretted until to this moment about telling her Ojou-sama what she had discovered while she went out for a task. If it was not for her, her most beloved Ojou-sama was probably still in her mansion, playing instruments and singing her self-composed songs to her. If she only did not divulge what she had learned, Yumi would not leave her. It was the greatest mistake she had ever done in her life. And she vowed to correct the wrong. She would do everything to have Yumi back. And it would be soon.

"_Megumi, stay focus."_ A harsh, deep voice snapped her out of her painful reverie. She straightened up and nodded. "I'm sorry, sir." Her mind went back to Yumi's face as her eyes were locked on the back of the heavily tinted limousine.

* * *

They arrived at the very prestigious grand hotel where the fanciest and most expensive restaurant was at. As soon as the management found out who was on their guest list, they promptly prepared the biggest room for the special guest-of-honor—the Head of the Sekamitomi.

Yumi was walking gracefully beside her grandfather on a red carpet towards the golden, colossal doors. The room was secluded from the general view so possible threat was very minimal. Still, the core guards were always in high alert. Wherever the Head was, they always did their drills with perfection. Three core guards were closely following behind the Head and Yumi while the other two were at the front. The other thirty Sekamitomi securities were at the entrance and at different areas of the restaurant. Megumi and a man in his early twenties went in the room first. After the two gave a go signal, their middle-aged commander, who had a red Sekamitomi symbol on the upper left of his suit, directed the Head and Yumi inside the room.

The very fist thing Yumi saw was the circular table at the center of the room and huge chandeliers. Next to the circular table was a small table with cooking apparatus. Behind it were three of the restaurants best chefs. A fine young man, who introduced himself as the restaurant's manager and their servitor, greeted them with utmost respect. They all smiled and bowed after saying their greetings. Yumi smiled, but his grandfather did not even move a facial muscle. He barely looked at them and immediately sat on his seat. Yumi sat across her grandfather, glancing over the entire room. The room was pretty big, but there was nothing remarkable and extraordinary in Yumi's standards. It was something she often see in this kind of setting. In truth, it was nothing compared to the servants' sleeping quarters in her mansions. What impressed Yumi was the east wall of the room, which was entirely made of glass. It appeared to be the room was conveniently located where the people inside could clearly see the main dining hall of the restaurant.

"Don't worry, Yumi Ojou-sama. Only we could see the outside. The people in the main hall could not see us from there. What they only see is a huge mirror facing the hall." The commander explained.

Yumi nodded in understanding. She continued to look out and scanned the people in the hall. She could immediately tell they were from high socioeconomic status from their clothes and graceful bearings. What caught her eyes the most was the familiar, annoying face of Kashiwagi who talked animatedly to two grown men and a lady with a chubby face. What made her stopped breathing and eyes popped out was when Kashiwagi kissed the very beautiful raven-haired lady on the lips beside him. At once, Yumi's heart skipped a beat. What made her nerves trembled with cold feeling all over her body was the happy, satisfied smile on the lady's face. She felt her stomach tied in a nervous knot and her chest was so heavy that she wanted to puke out the sting of pain she felt inside. _'It can't be.' _Heedlessly, she stood abruptly from her seat, not removing her intense gaze on the sweet, lovely couple outside. This did not go unnoticed by everyone who was greatly startled by her sudden action. Megumi and her grandfather, who knew her better, followed her gaze and were perplexed of what they saw. Megumi narrowed her eyes on the beautiful lady and glanced back at her Ojou-sama. She bowed her head and closed her eyes. Now, she knew. She understood.

"...Ojou-sama?" The light touch of her shoulder shook her out from her hysterical state. She was breathing heavily as she removed her gaze from the dining hall. She sat back on her seat, avoiding her grandfather's questioning stare as she tried hard to compose herself.

"My dear, Yumi? Is there anything wrong?" The worried voice of her grandfather had stuck in her ear, but she did not react as though she had not heard a word he had said. He regarded her thoughtfully for a moment and when he got nothing from her, he glanced at the man who had a red Sekamitomi symbol on his chest. "Hayashi, who are those young ones?" He looked back at the couple outside and noticed several familiar faces crowding the couple.

"The fine lady at the center is the only child and heiress of the Ogasawara and the young man beside her is her fiance, Senjii-sama." He answered smoothly with great respect.

"An Ogasawara?" He mumbled, quietly contemplating the scene before them. "Are they having a party or some sort?"

Hayashi gestured to the restaurant manager to speak and answer the Head's questions. With a big gulp, he bowed and faced the Head. "Ogasawara-sama and Kashiwagi-sama are Hibiki Yamazaki-sama's special guests. Hibiki-sama is the only son and the heir of the Yamazaki Corp. He is a good friend of Kashiwagi-sama and the Ogasawaras. It is said that today's gathering was his small present to the newly engaged couple."

"Newly engaged!?" Yumi's cold, daunting voice made the young manager jump and faced her with terror.

"Ye-Yes, they are engaged and their grand wedding has already been set."

Yumi's dark eyes glowed in an alarming shade of anger. Her grandfather knew all to well not to bother her. She was like him. Without a doubt, Yumi was definitely her granddaughter—having the dark blood of the Sekamitomi. But what was confusing to him was Yumi's furious reaction at seeing the couple. Whatever that bothered her, it was not his concern unless Yumi would ask him for his help.

* * *

The scrumptious, highly extravagant meal ended so well. Despite her anger and lack of interest on the food, she showed her grandfather that she was fine and glad she had a lone time with him. She did not let the dreadful news ruin their time together, especially, her grandfather's mood. It was just too rare to see him smiling and so happy. Yumi had stayed focus after recognizing the irritated look on her grandfather's face. Since then, she had avoided looking out the dining hall and had tried so hard to lighten up his mood.

At three, she asked her grandfather if she could go to the mall to buy things with him for the council's Christmas party. With a sad, regretful smile, her grandfather expressed his great pleasure in spending time with her, but explained that he had an important dinner-meeting in Russia and would be staying their until New Year. He embraced Yumi tightly and kissed her on the forehead, saying how much he would miss her beloved granddaughter.

They parted ways after her grandfather decided to drop her at the mall. He gave Yumi two small, blue boxes and a golden credit card with her name and picture on it, saying she did not need to get money in her bank accounts anymore. She bid her grandfather farewell and vented her gratitude and love for him with a kiss and a hug.

Inside the mall, she became highly curious of what the blue boxes were. She shook it twice and decided that it would be better to open it when she got home with Yuuki. Thinking of Yuuki, made her glance at her watch and was so shocked of the time. It was already four-thirty and she still had to find suitable gifts for him, her mom, and Yuuichiro-san. She also wanted to give her Yamayurikai family and Tsutako something this Christmas and a special gift she could give her girlfriend and Onee-sama. Her Onee-sama. She could never believe Sachiko would lie to her about the engagement, about their wedding. And seeing her kissed Kashiwagi with a happy, satisfied smile on her face was just too much for one day. She sighed hard, trying to let go the heaviness in her chest.

"Yumi-chan!"

Yumi sighed loudly again, shaking her head vigorously. "No! No! I am not hearing this!" First, Kashiwagi's face kissing Sachiko had stuck in her head and now she heard his all too irritating voice. Could someone give her a break and leave her alone!?

"Yumi-chan!"

Yumi walked hastily as if she was being chased. She strongly felt someone was following her; but with her still wearing the kimono, it was just so hard to run or walk faster.

"Sekamitomi Yumi-chan!"

Instantly, she stopped and turned around. A few feet away from her was Kashiwagi smiling with his signature idiotic smugness like it was permanently plastered on his unbearably handsome face. "Why are you running away from me, Yumi-chan?"

"Why are you chasing after me?" She snapped angrily like she was the victim of a sexual harassment. She peered over Kashiwagi's shoulder and furrowed his brow. "Why are you here?" She said, looking at Kashiwagi in the eye. "Where's Onee-sama?" She asked in a low tone, which made her wonder if Kashiwagi had heard her or not.

Kashiwagi stepped closer and arched a perfect brow. "You're at the restaurant with the Head of the Sekamitomi, aren't you." He pointed a finger to the kimono "And you're wearing that." His smirk widened as he moved a bit more closer. "Sa-chan is here, Yumi-chan." He turned and glanced at the well-lighted store near the mall's entrance. He turned back with a serious look on her face. _'You should be careful.' _He smiled lightly and dramatically sighed, rolling his eyes. "Unless you want to be seen like that, go change your clothes and make sure it was the usual _Fukuzawa_ Yumi outfit."

Yumi scrunched her brow in irritation. "I don't like the way you said it. Watch your tongue, Kashiwagi."

"I didn't mean to offend you, Sekamitomi Ojou-sama. I am just helping you remember that you are Fukuzawa Yumi-chan in the eyes of everyone." His gaze flickered on the dazzling ring on Yumi's finger. "In all honesty," He started. "I never understand why you are hiding your true identity. Sekamitomi is the most influential and powerful family. There is no other name like that in the world. You should be proud."

She raised her chin up and smirked. "I am proud, very proud. And as a matter of fact, I can kill you this instant and everyone else here if I wish to. That's how amazing having Sekamitomi in your blood, Kashiwagi. I would never deny who I am. But every family, no matter how rich or poor, has their own stories and secrets hidden somewhere in their past. Every one has its own history to tell or...bury. I know you have yours." She flashed an impish smile, which made Kashiwagi stepped a little back. "It will be too complicated if people know who I am. People who are dear to me will be interrogated, judged unfairly, and ridiculed restlessly. I can't let their peaceful lives shatter because of my selfish wants to be with them." She stepped forward and dropped her gaze on the granite floor. "Thank you for keeping my secret. Don't worry, I will tell _her_ myself if the time is right. You know how your grandfather blame us for almost everything, from the fall of his empire to the death of his wife." She stopped at Kashiwagi's side and glanced sideways. "Congratulations on your engagement. You didn't even bother to tell me. It was so nice to see you kissed her so passionately, by the way. It made me want to hurl on your face." She continued her step and was later lost in the crowd.

Kashiwagi exhaled with force. He poked his brow with his palm as he turned around. "Aah..Yumi-chan...You—"

"Suguru-san?"

Kashiwagi's heart pounded so strong as though he had just seen a vicious criminal who wanted to take his head off. "Sa-chan!" He chuckled nervously. "What a pleasant surprise!"

"Are you out of your mind, Suguru-san?" Sachiko eyed Suguru sharply. "I heard you calling Yumi. Is she here?" _'I heartily felt her presence just like in the hotel. I can't shake the feeling off.'_

"Ah! That! No. But I thought I saw her. It's funny how common Yumi-chan's face is." He burst out laughing, but mentally berating himself for acting so strange. It reminded him of Yumi acting all weird in front of Sachiko. It made him think whether Yumi was just acting it out or she was being real. Either way, she was proud of what Sachiko could do to Yumi. Not everyone could tame a beast. "Do you already have what you need, Sa-chan?" When Sachiko nodded, he smiled. "Ready to go?"

* * *

"Merry Christmas!_" _Jolly voices erupted the Yamayurikai meeting room. Takeshima Tsutako and the young Yamayurikai leaders were gathered around the table, all wearing their wide, joyful smiles, except Sachiko.

"Merry Christmas!" Yumi's cheery voice snapped everybody's attention to the opened door. Sachiko instantly lightened up at seeing Yumi who brought with her three shopping bags. "I'm so sorry I'm late, everyone." She took a glimpse of her Onee-sama and lowly smiled.

Sachiko returned the smile and shook her head softly. "It's okay."

"Yumi-chan! Is that all for me? Wow. You shouldn't have." Sei darted towards the door and offered Yumi to help her with her bags. She handed all her shopping bags other than the black leather bag hanging on her shoulder. Sei placed the bags on the small table at the corner of the room and went immediately to Youko and Eriko to help prepare the food.

Yumi was glad Sei changed greatly. Now, she acted like a responsible adult unlike the first time she met her. She was like a dirty old pervert back then who had lost control of her filthy hormones. "Thank you, Sei-sama!" Yumi called, smiling.

Sei grinned and waved. "Anything for my Yumi-chan! And don't you forget my gift and my kiss, Yumi-chan!" Or maybe she hadn't really changed at all. She was just acting responsible and all to get a kiss and her presents. Once a pervert, always a pervert.

A moment later, Yumi was called by Tsutako who was with Shimako and Yoshino at the kitchen. She went straight to her first year friends and greeted them with high spirit. They talked cheerfully with each other, not knowing Yumi was attentively being watched by her Onee-sama.

Sachiko gingerly and thoughtfully studied Yumi's every move, interaction, and expression. She closely watched how Yumi carried herself and talked to people. She had just noticed that the girl walked with natural grace. As if she was being trained to move like a fine lady for years. She moved like she was dancing on the air. Why did she not see it before? Maybe she had not really paying too much attention to her petite soeur. Because in her mind, Yumi was all too clumsy and uncoordinated. Was Yumi doing it on purpose in acting so lumpish? But why was she doing that? To get everyone's attention, her attention? Many questions already formed in her head and no answers could satisfy and quell the burning frustrations she felt inside. What ignited her need to know about the girl more was what happened five hours ago:

"_I don't know if I really want to attend this gathering, Suguru-san. I have a bad feeling about this." Sachiko expressed her distress as she stared out the window. _

"_I understand, Sa-chan. You can take your time, but please don't make it too long. You know how those people are." Suguru was sitting next to her in the black sedan. They had already arrived at the hotel's driveway ten minutes ago. He was patiently waiting for Sachiko to collect herself before they would go inside the hotel's restaurant and meet the wealthy aristocrats. _

_Today's small gathering was very sudden. They were invited and informed a day and a half prior to the said party; so he could really not blame Sachiko to be so upset and uneasy. He knew how she hated gatherings like this and events with short notices were just a no-no to her. She only attended because his grandfather had eagerly asked them so. The hosts, the Yamazaki, were Ogasawara's old and closest family friend. They had helped them rose to power after they had fallen so bad in the past. Useful friends were to be cherished and valued while enemies and the worthless were to be destroyed. That's what it meant to be an Ogasawara. _

"_A minute more, Suguru-san." She asked, leaning her face against the window. She closed her eyes as she felt so lightheaded. _

"_Who are those!?" _

_The alarmed, curious voice of their chauffeur aroused her from her haze. She opened her eyes slowly, looking out the front window. What was laid before them was something they could only see on Hollywood movies. Men, who were geared up like national securities, were scattered in different locations in and outside the hotel. The hotel's highest management and their ten securities gathered at the main entrance, seemingly waiting for something really big. Everybody appeared to be so tense and excited. Her queries and curiosity were immediately answered by a long, black limousine and another two black sedans passing by their car. She didn't know why her heart was beating so fast, it only made her become more lightheaded when she saw the limo. Her breathing became heavy as she mindfully watched the limousine with deep interest. A female security from the first sedan opened the door and in a flash, a very tall, well-built man got off the limo. Seconds later, her eyes dilated at what was before her very own eyes. All her senses stirred up and at once, all she could see was the very beautiful, graceful lady wearing a blue, floral kimono. The crazy, nervous feeling in her stomach multiplied as she stared hard on her face. "Yumi." Her mouth fell open. She shook her head as she slowly moved to jump off the car, but Suguru grabbed her wrist before she could do so._

"_Sa-chan! Don't do anything so reckless." He let her go after making sure she was in her composed self again. "We don't know that. As you can see, those people are really something. They will not hesitate to shoot us if we do something so stupid like chasing after them because we think the lady in blue kimono is our girlfriend."_

_Sachiko did not say anything. Maybe Suguru was right. She should not do such reckless things without thinking. But what she could not understand was why was her body_—_her heart and mind—were strongly telling her that she was right. The girl she saw was no other than the same girl she loved. That it was Yumi. Maybe her eyes would easily be deceived; but she was confident that her heart was strong enough that to tell if it was the girl she loved or not. "Yes. You're right, Suguru-san. My apologies. There's no way it could be Yumi. My eyes were just playing tricks on me." She looked at him for a while then smiled. "Shall we go inside?"_

"...Onee-sama?"

Sachiko blinked twice before the worried face of Yumi became clear in her hazy sight. She smiled, eyeing Yumi closely and noticed that the black leather bag was still hanging on her shoulder.

"Is there something bothering you?" Yumi canted her head to her side and furrowed her brow. She regarded her Onee-sama thoughtfully. "How was your day, Onee-sama?"

Sachiko was taken aback by her words. It was a usual greeting, in fact, Youko and Rei had asked her that a while ago. But there's something in Yumi's tone that made her so anxious. "Good. How about you, Yumi?"

"I had a great day. I was so fortunate to witness a romantic scene between two lovely people who were happily celebrating their engagement, Onee-sama. What _moved_ my heart the most was when they kissed passionately in front of everyone like they were so in love." She grinned and averted her gaze. "They seemed so..._so_ happy."

Sachiko became quiet for a while. She put a flawless deadpan mask, but at the back of her mind, she was extremely agitated. She couldn't tell if Yumi was telling her something or it was all a big coincidence. "Not all you see are real, Yumi. People lie and put on their masks all the time. Even to the people they love."

They met their gazes and the meaning behind the intensity of their stares was something the other was oblivious about. "Why are you suddenly so serious, Onee-sama?" She chuckled softly. "Do you do that to the ones you love?"

"I think we all do." was the simple, cool reply from Sachiko. She put a small, knowing smile and brushed Yumi's pigtail with her fingers. "I think tying your hair in a bun suits you more, Yumi."

Yumi forced a smile but inside, she was strikingly blown away by what Sachiko had said. Did she saw her in the restaurant? If so, why did Kashiwagi not tell her something that important? Or was it all just a coincidence? All the questions rumbled dreadfully in her head. She was becoming desperate and anxious to know the answers all at once. The serious debate in her head was cut by Sei calling them _"Love birds!" _so loud that it made everybody look at them.

Sachiko glowered at the Rosa Gigantea while Yumi was fighting back a wide smile. The brunette was silently thanking the blonde for unconsciously saving her from the awful predicament. It was much better than being on the hot seat with Sachiko.

* * *

"Itadakimasu!" They cheered around the table, all facing Rei who single-handedly prepared the mouthwatering foods. The heavenly desserts were made by Shimako and Yoshino with the small help of Tsutako.

"Wow! The roast beef is _so_ tasty, so tender! It's so delicious!" Tsutako exclaimed, savoring every bite of her juicy meat. "Did you really cook this, Rei-sama?"

Rei opened her mouth to respond, but Yoshino cut in. "Of course, Tsutako-san! Rei-chan is the best cook there is!" Rei smiled humbly, quietly munching her food.

After their exquisite dinner, they exchanged gifts. Yumi first gave her gifts to the Roses then to Rei, Yoshino, and Tsutako. She handed her small rectangular gift to Shimako when she was alone at the table. "I hope you like it, Shimako-san. When I first saw it, I smiled because it greatly reminded me of you."

Shimako was speechless. She looked at Yumi then to the black, rectangular box. She highly wondered what it was. "Thank you, Yumi-san." She pulled the silver ribbon, but Yumi halted her hand when she was about to lift the cover.

"Please wait until Christmas." She smiled brightly, flashing her beautiful teeth.

Shimako dipped her head, flushing tremendously. "O-okay." She pushed back the cover and tied the ribbon back. "This is a Christmas gift, after all." She looked at Yumi again and mirrored her smile.

Shimako's sweet smile melted when she heard Sachiko's cold voice calling Yumi from behind. Yumi turned around immediately, but what made her heart stopped with joy was when Yumi turned back around to embrace her and softly kissed her on the neck, and whispered "Merry Christmas, Shimako."

Of course, what people only saw was Yumi was only embracing Shimako. They did not see the kiss or the whisper. Sachiko did not like the fact that Yumi did what she did. But she didn't like to act like an overly jealous and protective girlfriend to Yumi while she had done something much worst than hugging a friend without her girlfriend's consent. She shook her jealousy and told herself that Yumi was in love with her and not with Shimako. Shimako was just a good friend to her and to Yumi. There's nothing wrong being too friendly to your friend, right? She hoped she was right.

* * *

Sadly, the lively party ended fifteen minutes before nine. Though they still want to enjoy the party, two guards were already outside the Rose Mansion, waiting for them to end the night. They were only given permission to party until nine by the school board. Because they could not do anything about it, the Roses, particularly Sei, suggested to continue the party in a karaoke bar near her apartment. And everyone agreed that they would all be staying the night at Sei's house besides the kill-joy, Sachiko.

She apologized and vented her reason, saying her chauffeur was already at the gate and that her family would not allow her to stay so late and spend the night in someone else's house. Everyone seemed to understand her. They knew how strict her family were when it came to her safety so they assented and let her go. What surprised them was when Yumi said her quick apology, bid them goodbye, and ran after her Onee-sama.

When she was a couple of feet away from the gate, Yumi called her Onee-sama, who was about to get inside the sedan. Sachiko instantly turned around and smiled blissfully. "Yumi? What are you doing here?"

"Onee-sama? Can I spend the night with you instead?" She walked slowly towards her, looking straight into her eyes. "I rather be with you and do nothing than having fun with them without you."

Sachiko's smile widened and when she could not hold in her excitement any longer, she covered her mouth and started to giggle.

Yumi pouted with a frown. "Why are you laughing? Is my face really that hilarious?" She said, feigning a hurtful look on her face.

Sachiko's laughter subsided as she remembered what Suguru had told her about how common Yumi's face was. It only brought her back to the moment she stared hard at the lady in blue kimono. She considered Yumi's face closely, trailing from her hair down to her chin. The nervous feeling inside her stomach and the beat of her heart and what her eyes had seen were all telling her one thing—she was right. She could never be wrong. There would be only one thing left to do now. That was to—

"Onee-sama?" Yumi's crooked voice jerked her out of her thought. "You still didn't answer me."

Sachiko smiled slyly and teased. "What? If your face is really hilarious or the reason why I am laughing?" She giggled merrily when Yumi scrunched her face in a very adorable childish frown. "Hmm...let me see..." She pinched Yumi's cheeks and grinned. "Fine. You can stay with me." She ended it with a playful sigh.

Yumi perked up and embraced her. "Thanks, Onee-sama!"

* * *

The ride to the Ogasawara Mansion was silent, as usual. Sachiko pretended to be asleep while Yumi was clutching his black leather bag more tightly. Every now and then, Sachiko would steal a glimpse under her pink blanket at Yumi and the mysterious leather bag. She could not explain why, but after seeing that bag, it had shaken her doubts even more. She had this urgent need to look what was inside. She had known Yumi to be so careless to her things, but what was happening now was very much contrary to her usual carefree personality. She had guarded that bag the whole evening and not even once she let go of it.

She felt the car stopped and she pulled the blanket slowly from her face. She asked the chauffeur to go ahead and inform the maids to prepare her room. She smiled at Yumi, after telling her orders, who was also flashing her a smile. "I have to tell you something." She said with a smirk.

Yumi's eyes widened and grinned. "What? Is it something naughty again?" She laughed when Sachiko raised her brow in a sexy manner.

"No. And yes." She earned a puzzled look from the brunette and explained. "No, we are not talking dirty things because we are not Sei-sama. And Yes, I will consider this as something naughty since this will be the first time I will be doing this."

Yumi's eyes brightened. Her body trembled with overflowing excitement. She grinned knowingly and blurted out "We are really going to do this!?"

Sachiko furrowed her brow in confusion. She scrunched her nose when she finally realized what caused Yumi to be so thrilled. "No! We're too early for that, Yumi! We're just going to talk, no dirty talk. Just—I just want to know more about you. And I want you to know more about me, too."

Yumi fell silent. She felt quite nervous of their upcoming talk. Should this be the right moment to tell Sachiko the truth or forget it and lie again? Yes, she badly wanted to open up about the engagement and the wedding and she also loved to know every single thing about her, but could she also open up her own secrets as well? There were still so many things to tell and others were dark enough to ruin a bond and relationship. Not only her name but everyone she loved would also be tainted and disgraced. Should she tell her everything about her or continue the lie and the deceit? Was now really the right time? What would happen if she would tell her the truth? To make everything short, what should she do?

(to be continued...)

* * *

**I hope the revelation is not too much for you, guys. This is only the beginning of the long drama. There are a lot of twists and turns in this story so watch out for that. Now that you know who Yumi really is, can you guess about the other characters? Don't be deceived. They are not what you think they are. Until next time. :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

_**The Talk**_

* * *

"Yumi?"

Yumi flinched at hearing Sachiko's soft voice from the room. She was standing so still at the balcony, staring blankly at the hefty, blazing moon. Another call from Sachiko made her sigh inwardly. She let out a weary breath, readied herself, and went inside. She smiled wholeheartedly when she was met by a surprise kiss on her left cheek after she closed the balcony doors.

"I thought we're just going to talk." Yumi turned around to look at her gorgeous girlfriend and had never regretted doing it. Sachiko looked so stunningly beautiful and enchanting wearing a lovely aqua-blue nightdress that glowed under the strong, shiny moonlight and, Yumi's all-time favorite, her charming impish smile. "Wow." She cleared her throat impulsively. "And you're seducing me now, Onee-sama?" She said with a smirk.

A mock frown crossed Sachiko's delicate face. She gazed hard yet sweetly at the two hazel orbs. "No, I think I'm not. But—" She pulled Yumi gently by the hem of her shirt. "I also think it's okay to say that." She whispered seductively into her ear and embraced her lovingly. At the moment, she thought of telling Yumi about her engagement and the party earlier, but she remembered the seemingly very rich and beautiful girl wearing a blue floral kimono, who—by a striking coincidence—had a splitting image of Yumi.

"—Onee-sama? Is there something bothering you?" Yumi said worriedly. Her cool breath left a biting chill on Sachiko's nape, which brought goose pimples all over her shoulders and a sensual heat down to her core.

Sachiko pulled herself slowly from the brunette, eyeing her steadily. "Yes, of course." She smiled lightly, assuring Yumi that she was fine. But more to that, she was convincing herself that she was. "Why do you ask?"

Yumi furrowed her brows. "I called you twice, Onee-sama, but you seemed to be out of—" The raven-haired beauty purposedly stopped Yumi from talking by planting a brief chaste kiss on her lips. The girl with pigtails smiled, but silently questioned Sachiko for suddenly being so affectionate. When Sachiko did not bother to comment, Yumi joked. "Were those my Christmas gifts, Onee-sama?"

Sachiko shrugged and smiled. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, Yumi, but that's not your Christmas gift. Not even close." She giggled when she felt Yumi let out a shaky breath and a big pout. "Okay. You're not being cute at all." She grinned and grabbed Yumi's hand, remembering one of the reasons why she brought her here. "Come on, I have something to show you." She directed her to the large bookshelf located at the farthest end of her enormous room and, without even thinking, seized a heavy-looking, old, brownish book on the third shelf. She smiled to herself before facing Yumi with a sheepish smile. "Here. My Christmas gift."

Yumi was clearly baffled, thinking that it was just an old, ordinary book, yet she took it and flashed a thoughtful, captivating smile. "What is it, Onee-sama?"

"You'll see." Sachiko's thrilled smile broadened. She bit her lower lip as she felt the excitement rose up to her face. "Go ahead. Open it."

Yumi did as directed and was overwhelmed and astonished to see a simple yet very elegant silver diamond necklace properly and exquisitely placed inside the book. It had a blue diamond pendant superbly carved with a face of a young Victorian maiden. The book was not actually a book but a box, an antiquated jewelry box. At once, Yumi recognized the priceless treasure. But, of course, she couldn't tell Sachiko that. "Onee-sama. This is so beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it." The smile and excitement in her voice made Yumi look up at her. "Yes, Yumi. It's for you." Sachiko said calmly, already knew the question in Yumi's head. "It's my grandmother's. I want you to have it."

Yumi glanced at the highly treasured jewelry for a while then back at her. "But Onee-sama, this. . .this is very. . .I can't—"

"Yumi." Sachiko cut her off softly. She picked the necklace up from the box and looked deep into her hesitant, mocha eyes. "Please, Yumi. Take it. I can't imagine anyone wearing it." She didn't blink, even a slightest movement, not until Yumi sighed loudly and nodded. "Thank you, Yumi. You make me truly happy tonight."

Yumi smiled bashfully. She knew how valuable it was for Sachiko. It was not only remarkably expensive and beautiful but it was also very important for Sachiko. And she knew she could never give as or more valuable than that. Not in a hundred years. Not even if she was Sekamitomi Yumi.

Soon after, Sachiko hooked it around Yumi's neck with a brighter, happier smile visibly etched on her face. "There. It suits you wonderfully, Yumi. I have never seen it more beautiful and enticing as it is now. You make it more perfect."

"Umm. . .thank you, Onee-sama." Yumi smiled lowly, dipping her head.

"Yumi," Sachiko was about to hold her hands when Yumi spoke again in a remorseful voice.

"Don't you think this is really too much for someone like me? I mean, I feel like I don't deserve this, Onee-sama." Yumi admitted.

Sachiko lifted her face gently, but Yumi still avoided her totally. She shook her head lightly with a kind, loving smile. "Yumi, please do not say that." She sighed. "Please, look at me. Do you really think you are not worth it?" When Yumi did not answer nor take a moment to pay attention to what she said and seemed to be ignoring her, she felt her blood boiled and rushed to her face. Yumi always took her for granted, she thought. And that was what she hated the most. "Tell me why are you here?"

"O—Onee-sama?" Yumi's face literally screamed bewilderment. Sachiko's tender, loving mien changed frighteningly. She was not sure what she had done or said wrong or provoking that caused Sachiko to be so upset and unquestionably mad.

"If you think you are not worth it, why did you accept it? Why did you accept me in the first place? And why did you let all of these happened? I gave you that, Yumi, because I think you are the_ only _one who can have it. Someone my grandmother loved so much gave that to her, but unfortunately they did not end up together. Like me, she was forced to marry my grandfather, an Ogasawara. When my grandmother gave that to me and after learning her story, I promised myself to give it to the only person whom I can see myself to be with until my very last breath. And I can only see that with you, Yumi."

At her dejected tone, she considered Sachiko's words carefully. "Onee-sama. I—I'm sorry. I'm just. . .I was just—"

"No, Yumi. Maybe, now is really the chance I have been waiting for. I want you to listen to everything I have to say. You will look at me and talk to me. And you will answer all of my questions. Truthfully." Sachiko said calmly but sternly. She was composed yet so detached. She looked so determined and unwavering. And by her stance, Yumi could tell that she meant business. If she meant it, she definitely meant it. And nothing could ever change her mind.

Yumi berated herself and groaned deep down. She had to remind herself how stubborn and unhesitating Sachiko was. She had no choice. She had to do it or it would be another silent cold war. And she would never want that to happen again. "That's why I'm here, Onee-sama. I am here to talk."

Sachiko regarded her steadily for a moment. After a while, she took a heavy, long breath to calm her shaking nerves. "Let's have a seat." She moved a few steps quitely and seated on her favorite two-seater taupe couch. Yumi lumbered behind her and seated on the other couch opposite her. Sachiko was staring intently at Yumi, but the latter seemed to have already lost her courage, so she was sitting quitely still with head down and eyes closed.

"Why can't you look at me?"

With those words, Yumi boldly looked at her straight in the eye. With an impassive facial expression, Sachiko locked Yumi's empty gaze. But inside her, her conscience was begging her to stop what she was doing and already accept Yumi's apology. But she needed to know things. And the biggest part of her was more convinced that what she was doing was fair and justifiable. And it was never wrong to ask questions. "Why can't you not look at me without looking so petrified?" She asked nonchalantly.

"I don't know." was her plain reply. Yumi waited for Sachiko to voice, for her, another senseless question, but the unsatisfied look on her Onee-sama's face told her to add more meat into her words. She sighed loudly, on purpose, and rolled her eyes. "I can't look at you straight in the eye because I'm afraid of you, Onee-sama. Okay, embarrased. No, I think it's—" She pressed her lips and groaned in frustration. How could she not find the exact words to express how she truly felt. "I don't really know, Onee-sama. What I know is every time you're near, all I could see, feel, and hear is you. Crazy, nervous feelings never left my stomach every time you're around or whenever I think of you. And I am always thinking of you. And you're always around, in here." She pointed her left chest with a somber yet sincere look on her face. "So it's always here, this crazy yet wonderful sensation. It never left even for a briefest moment."

Sachiko had to bite the unseen part of her lower lip to keep herself from smiling. Yes, deep down, she was rejoicing with delight. But as an Ogasawara as she was, she remained her usual cool, apathetic self.

"And so when you look at me, it's like all of me go berserk and uncontrolled." Yumi continued. "My heart races that, until now, I could never understand. My whole body flushes. My stomach flips. My lungs tightens. My bones and muscles stiffen that I always get all clumsy and uncoordinated. And my brain stops working. Like now, I'm horribly mumbling."

This time, Sachiko forgot about her pride and control and let out a sweet, carefree giggle. Yumi had also forgot her predicament and laughed along with her.

When Sachiko stopped laughing, Yumi mustered a great deal of confidence and intended to speak as gentle and sweet as possible. "Onee-sama, please don't get mad at me. I'm sorry if I upset you or angered you. It was never my intention. In all honesty, I truly love your gift, Onee-sama. I was just ashamed that I can't afford to give you things as valuable as this. I promise I will—"

"No need to promise me anything, Yumi. And you don't have to give me anything. You alone are more than enough for me. I don't need anything else other than you. You know, it's one of the reasons why I gave you that. So you will always be reminded that you are more than anything life can give me." Smiling sweetly, Sachiko assured her. "Come here." She gestured Yumi to seat beside her on the toupe couch.

Yumi gladly moved and seated extremely close as though keeping a centimeter space between them would kill them both. "You're not mad, Onee-sama?" Yumi asked after leaning her head comfortably on her girlfriend's shoulder.

Sachiko enjoyed the simple act, smiled to herself, and cherished Yumi's warmth. "I'm not. I'm sorry for being harsh to you, Yumi."

"It's fine, Onee-sama. I'm already so used to it." It was a half meant joke. Okay, Yumi meant it, in a lighter and brighter sense.

Sachiko laughed. "That's what you get for being so insensitive at times." She straightened Yumi and let the brunette face her. "Always put this in mind, Yumi. I do not do and say things that are against my will. Every little and big things I do always has a reason. And I always think it is for the best."

Her words made Yumi remember about what she witnessed at the Yamazaki Grand Hotel earlier this afternoon. Yumi thought this was her chance to test Sachiko's faithfulness. "Really, Onee-sama? You had never done anything you did not like, not even once?"

Sachiko pondered her answers thoughtfully. She weighed a few circumstances in which she thought Yumi was aware of. A small smile crept her face. "Yes. I believe I made one mistake."

"And that is?" Yumi's heart was pounding so hard. She swore that if Sachiko would tell her about the engagement and what she had seen at the hotel then she would tell her the whole truth about her identity. But if not, she didn't know what to feel and think anymore.

"It was the day when I told you I will never love anyone else and that I don't love you. It was the hardest and the most painful thing I had done and said. How about you, Yumi?" Sachiko responded like it was the easiest thing to say.

Yumi fell silent for what she felt to be forever. Was her Onee-sama, the most important person in her life, not faithful to her? Many disturbing and painful thoughts were worming inside her head. The hurt she felt slowly consumed her that thinking was not even an option. She wanted to purge the ache burning in her chest, but she could never do that. She could not force Sachiko to be truthful to her. All she could do was to understand and accept the dismal fact that people would always lie. And cheat. And lie again.

After swallowing the pain away, Yumi replied with a half-hearted smile. "Humans as we are, we always tend to do things we do not like and even the things we know we would regret doing. I am only human, Onee-sama. I, too, am not perfect. I lie. I cheat. I think, do, and say awful and dreadful things to people and even to my own self. We make mistakes and that is inevitable."

Sachiko had never realized her mistake until she saw the hurt and sadness in Yumi's eyes. _Did Yumi already know about the engagement? Did Suguru-san tell her? If he did, Yumi should have had asked me about it. _She dismissed the daunting speculations quickly and effectively fixed her mind on the subject. "What is the hardest thing you have ever done?" She asked so softly that Yumi hardly heard her spoke.

Yumi took her time, appearing to be thinking. But in reality, she was debating with herself on which matter she would answer truthfully. She assumed whether she answered the truth or not, the end would be the same. They would both be telling lies. However this time, she decided to tell the truth. "To tell you honestly, Onee-sama. One of the hardest moments of my life was when the time I had to think of a way not to hurt you and Shimako. I had to know and understand the situations well and in that I had to consider your feelings, her feelings, and my own. It was so hard for me because I don't want to lose you, but. . . I—I dont want to lose Shimako, too. I don't want to hurt any of you."

Yumi ended her answer as she averted Sachiko's unconcerned gaze.

Sachiko didn't know what to say. She knew what she was feeling and it was hurt. She knew what she was thinking and she thought she was being betrayed. Shaking her head angrily, she closed her eyes shut to keep the tears from falling. "Do you love her, Yumi?" Her voice faltered. The pain behind the tough facade was finally given away by the bitter tears falling from the cold cerulean eyes.

Sachiko opened her eyes and Yumi could see so much pain in them. "Onee-sama." She wanted to touch her, embrace her even, but she couldn't move. The hurt of seeing the love of her life crying in pain tortured her beyond measure.

"Answer me."

The desperation in her voice. The sorrow in her eyes. The burden in her breath. The sadness in her tears. These all made Yumi want to surrender everything to her. She didn't care anymore. She didn't want to hide things from her. From now on, she would be honest and faithful to the woman that mattered most to her. It would be up to her now. "I will tell you everything, Onee-sama. I will answer you, truthfully." After a one short pause, she continued. "Yes. I know I love her, but I don't know to what extent. What I am sure of is I love you more and it is you that I need and want."

"How can you be so sure?" The tears kept on falling, but Sachiko's expression remained the same. Cold and indifferent. "How could you even hide this from me, Yumi?"

"I don't want to hurt you." Yumi anwered simply.

"How can you say it so easily? Keeping it from me hurt me more than you know." Sachiko impulsively raised her voice. "You should have told me, Yumi."

Yumi clenched her teeth as she closed her eyes. She tried so hard to quell the anger almost getting on her nerves. How could Sachiko say that when she, herself, had been lying and hiding things from her—important things from her. It was never normal and fun watching your lover kissing another man. It was so hard and painful for her, too, knowing that Sachiko didn't bother to tell her about that at all.

"Yes. I know I'm terrible. No, actually there is no word to describe how awful I am for lying to you. I have been lying to you, Yumi." Sachiko blurted out, swayed by the hurt and uneasiness she felt from the younger girl. She felt that this must be the perfect moment to confess and reveal Yumi everything.

Yumi opened her eyes, surprised to hear it so soon. She did not expect to hear it now. She was on the verge on telling Sachiko about what she knew and exposing her identity seconds before the older girl spoke.

"I am already engaged with Suguru-san." Sachiko halted to look at the girl earnestly in the eye. "It is not my choice, but—"

"You don't care. You allow it because you also want it to happen. You love him. Deep within you, you love him. You are just denying yourself at that. I pity you, Onee-sama. At least, I know what is wrong with me. I don't have to deny and lie about what I truly feel—"

"Yes! Yes! But that was a very long time ago!" Sachiko cried out. "Now, I don't give a damn, Yumi. I don't love him. I love _you_." She cried, baring her true self—the weak and easily-broken self. "And yes, you are right. I allow it to happen. It's not because I don't care. It's because I love my family, too. I will do everything for them. And I hope you understand that, Yumi. But I am hoping that they will be able to see how unhappy and miserable I am and cancel the marriage. I am still hoping that someday you and I will be free from all of these. That they will accept us and give us our right to be together and love each other." She took Yumi's hands and squeezed it tenderly. "I only wish to be with you, Yumi. No one else. Do you believe me?"

Yumi felt how sincere her words were. "I believe you." She knew it in her heart that Sachiko was being real and, for the first time, being true to herself. "I know that life may be uncertain, Onee-sama, but I promise you, I will always love you anyway." She pulled Sachiko's hand to her lips and smiled sadly. "Whatever happens, my heart is always with you. I will always believe in you. I love you so much, Ogasawara Sachiko. So so much."

Sachiko pulled Yumi into her arms and embraced her as if it would be their last embrace. "I love you so much, Yumi. I don't want to lose you. I want you. I don't want to be an Ogasawara for the rest of my life. I want to be a Fukuzawa. I want to be with you."

That hit Yumi real hard on the chest. She tightened her grip, scrunching her face like she was about to cry. "It's too early to say that."

Sachiko, puzzled and slightly annoyed, freed herself from Yumi's tight clasp and gave her the look. "Too early?"

Yumi shrugged nervously. "I—what I meant, Onee-sama, was I—" She breathed out heavily, looking everywhere but at her angelic yet intimidating girlfriend. "We don't know what will happen to us tomorrow or the next day. And Onee-sama, do you think we are still too young for that? To think of our future?"

Sachiko smiled with an eyebrow raised questioningly. "So when do you think is the time to do that?"

Yumi tilted her head up, pretending to be in deep thought. "Hmm. . ." She then looked at Sachiko with a wide, innocent smile. "I don't know. But I don't want to think about it now. I'm still too young to worry about that."

"Yumi, we are not getting any younger." After patting Yumi's shoulder, Sachiko stood and went towards her bed.

Yumi followed Sachiko's step and got in the bed after her. "Yes, I know. And we don't have to worry about that either. There's no point in worrying. I mean, what's to worry? Everybody grows old, Onee-sama."

Sachiko, who was lying with her head on her palm, smiled amusedly at Yumi's train of thought. "That's not what I meant, Yumi." She paused as she lay flat on the bed, looking distantly at the high ceiling. "Why is it that you always change the topic?" When there was no answer from the brunette, she turned to face her with an accusing look. "Why do you _always_ avoid being asked?"

"Asked?" Yumi echoed with more emphasis. She was lying comfortably on the bed, her face towards Sachiko. "It's more like _interrogated_, Onee-sama."

"Well, I have the right to. As your Onee-sama and as your, um, well. . . girlfriend." The way she uttered _girlfriend _made Yumi giggle and consequently made her blush. That was the very first time Sachiko openly accepted and uttered the word. And she was kind of happy. But she reminded herself that that was not the issue here. "Yumi, see—you're changing the subject again. If I were not being attentive, I had been long taken to wherever you'd lead me."

Yumi chuckled. "I'm not!" She said after raising her hands in mock surrender. "Why are you always accusing me, Onee-sama? I'm only answering your _questions _honestly here." She finally vented her frustrations, she thought.

But for Sachiko, she was just being Yumi. Immature and silly. She smiled inwardly, admiring Yumi's dainty face. Heedlessly, she stared hard at it, contemplating every element of Yumi's profile. "Yumi," Sachiko called thoughtlessly.

The seriousness of Sachiko's voice snapped her whole attention. She suddenly felt the sickening feeling in her stomach after recognizing the doubtful, unsympathetic look that Sachiko was wearing. She waited for Sachiko to speak her thoughts out. Looking at the beautiful young heiress, it gave Yumi the appalling idea about what Sachiko might be thinking. And she dreaded it to be accurate.

"Yumi, I want to talk to you because I want to know you." She pushed herself up and sat on the bed, facing Yumi with the most forbidding look that the younger girl had ever seen. Because curiousity got the better of her, she blurted out her dissatisfaction. "To tell you the truth, I feel like I don't know you at all. I have this need in me to know you, to know_ everything _about you. Yumi, I want you—I _need_ you to be honest with me. I need to know who you are. Your plans of the future. Your past."

Yumi was visibly troubled. After discerning Yumi's reaction and apparent feeling, Sachiko was beyond certain that Yumi was, in fact, had been keeping something from her. If not, Yumi wouldn't be feeling that way. Hesistant and uneasy.

"What do you exactly want to know, Onee-sama?" Yumi asked reluctantly.

"Everything."

The atmosphere became suddenly so heavy and strained. Sachiko appeared calm, but she had a frenzied storm inside her. Dissimilar to Sachiko, Yumi looked like the whole world was against her, but deep down, she thought this would be the perfect time to be open of who she really was. "This will take us a while."

After she said that, the clock clanged, indicating that it was already midnight.

"I don't care. I just want to know. . .the truth." Sachiko said coolly. She positioned herself in a more comfortable position, proving Yumi that she was determined to hear whatever she was going to say.

"Sachiko," For the very first, Sachiko heard Yumi uttered her name without the honorific. She now felt the depth of what was been hiding inside her. "when I told you I am not who you think I am, I was giving you a pointer about myself. I am truly not the person you think I am because I have been lying to you and everyone else these entire time. I am not a Fukuzawa. I am a Sekamitomi. I am Sekamitomi Yumi."

Sachiko was speechless and dumstruck beyond question. She couldn't breathe. She felt like she was being choked to death. Her face reddened. Her fists whitened. Her instincts told her she needed to breathe hard and soothe herself. Yumi, on the other hand, deemed the need to let Sachiko take the time in grasping the truth. She gathered all her remaining strength and was about to get off the bed when she heard Sachiko breathed aloud.

"If this is a joke, please stop this nonsense now." She knew it in her heart that Yumi was somehow telling the truth. She could hear the truth in her voice. But she couldn't accept that to be true.

"I am not lying, I am telling the—"

"What do you want to prove, Yumi?" Sachiko burst into fury. "Do you really want to test my patience?"

"Onee-sama—" Yumi tried to reach out to Sachiko, but the latter moved farther away from her. "Please don't get mad. Let me explain. You want to know the truth? I am already telling you the truth. I was there at the Yamazaki Grand Hotel with my grandfather, the Head of the Sekamitomi. I saw you kissed Kashiwagi passionately on the lips. I was there, Onee-sama. I saw everything."

With that being said, Sachiko jumped off the bed hurriedly, not leaving her wary eyes off Yumi. "So you really were the girl I saw wearing a blue floral kimono?" She shook her head in disbelief. She didn't need Yumi to answer her. She knew she was right. Yes, she was definitely right all along. All her senses were shouting at her that it was Yumi, yet she brushed it all off. It was her mistake for not trusting them. She leaned against the wall, feeling her knees weakened. She took all the air she could and slowly released them through pursed lips. She felt extremely lightheaded from all the things that happened to her in one day.

"Onee-sama," Yumi muttered to herself. She got off the bed and with quiet, careful steps, she walked toward Sachiko. She, too, pinned herself against the wall next to her Onee-sama.

With a slight graze of her skin, Sachiko broke the uncomfortable silence. "Is making me love you part of your lies?" She looked at Yumi, who was mirroring her pose. "Are you just pretending to love me, Yumi? Or whoever you are."

"I am still me. Nothing's changed. Even if you had to change my face, my name, and the color of my skin, my love for you would be just the same. This is still me, Onee-sama. Fukuzawa or Sekamitomi, I am still your Yumi."

Yumi moved closer, but Sachiko halted her. "Please. Just give me time to think. This is not easy for me. I need to breathe."

Yumi relented and decided that she should just leave her alone for the moment. She would come around, she strongly believed in that. "I will wait."

Minutes and seconds seemed like days and years for Sachiko and Yumi. With taut, crouched backs, they were silently lying on the bed away from each other. They both pretented to be asleep and, oblivious to one another, they were thinking the same—how to face each other in the morning.

When morning came, Sachiko was awaken by a servant, calling her softly while knocking on the door. She groused to herself, mindful not to awake the brunette beside her. She still had her manners despite being unsure of her feelings for Yumi. She pushed herself up and quietly got off the bed. "Come in."

The doors opened and a middle-aged man went inside the room. He bowed with an apologetic smile. "Good morning, Ojou-sama. I apologize for waking you up in this time of the day. Your mother has asked if you could join her for a morning meal."

Looking back at Yumi's form, she sighed deep down. She glanced at the butler and gave him a curt nod. "Yes. We'll be there in a few."

After making sure the doors were closed, Sachiko went to Yumi's side and seated cautiously at the edge of the bed. She took in a lot of guts before speaking almost incoherently. She was extremely annoyed when Yumi did not even move under the thick cover. She sighed, standing up roughly. "Yumi, wake up! Come on, mother is waiting!" She presumed Yumi was only bluffing, still pretending to be asleep to avoid another forthright confrontation. _This is it_. She yanked the cover out of the bed and was so stunned to see two pillows creatively forming a figure. There was no Yumi. It took her a long while to notice the antiquated jewelry box under the pillows. Without wasting a second of her time, she immediately opened the box. And as expected, she was dismayed to see the necklace in it with a small note saying "_I'm not worth it_."

Small tear escaped her eyes. She was mad, not to Yumi, but to herself. She should have seen it coming. How could she be so shallow and naive. Yumi left her without even saying goodbye and, the worst, gave back her necklace. The knocks on the door gave her an idea. She walked straight to the gigantic doors and opened them. With a domineering look, she ordered. "Prepare a car, I'm going out. And hurry."

* * *

"Yumi, where are you?" Yuuki whispered sharply on the phone. He was calling his sister for almost an hour and the brunette had just answered her phone.

"What's the fuss all about?" Yumi replied. "I can taste your sweat from here."

"Don't joke around like that, Yumi. Sachiko-sama is here in the kitchen, talking to mom. She's been here for almost an hour now. She said she will wait for you until you'll come home." When there was only a pause from the other line, Yuuki continued. "Where are you?"

Yuuki heard a loud sigh on the other end. "I am not coming home. Not now. I'm just—I'm really not in a mood to talk right now, Yuuki. Don't tell Sachiko that we're talking. I'll just call you. Bye." After saying her brief message and goodbye, Yumi hang up the phone.

"Yumi!" Yuuki whined, grumbling words to himself.

"Is there a problem, Yuuki?"

Yuuki turned around, almost too abruptly, as though his life had depended on it. There—standing so gracefully—was Sachiko, eyeing him worriedly. "Yes—NO! I mean, no, there's no problem."

"Have you contacted, Yumi? Where is she now?" Sachiko was genuinely worried of where Yumi could have been.

"I'm afraid not. I'm sorry, Sachiko-sama." Yuuki lied, for the sake of keeping his sister's words.

Her eyes narrowed. "I thought— Because I heard you talking and I thought you were finally talking to Yumi."

"No, I was just talking to myself. I really hated how Yumi ignored my calls." Yuuki responded coolly.

Yuuki was a good liar, she thought. Sachiko regarded him skeptically. "As you say so." She went back to the kitchen and grabbed her purse. "Just in case Yumi would contact you, kindly tell her that we need to talk. As soon as possible." She said her thanks to the Fukuzawas and later bid them goodbye. As soon as she was inside the sedan, she snatched her phone in her bag and dialed a number. After a few rings, a familiar voice answered the phone. "We need to talk. Now."

(to be continued. . .)

* * *

**I'm deeply sorry for letting you wait this long. As promised, I will never ever abandon this story. I am always trying my best to update as soon as possible. Well, so until next time? :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

_**The Answers**_

* * *

An exceptionally breathtaking raven-haired beauty stood firmly against the cool, bamboo wall. She did not mind the biting cold enfolding her body thoroughly. She preferred waiting in the freezing room, where she could see the happy, smiling faces of her family even only in the pictures. She sighed heavily, weary eyes on her watch most of the time. It was already eleven in the morning and she had yet to rest. Though she was awfully exhausted after two days lack of sleep, she decided to see the only person who, she believed, could answer her questions. Meeting the Fukuzawa's earlier did not help her at all. She couldn't blame them; they were Yumi's family after all. Families were protective of each other's sake. She sighed again for the umpteenth times, finally inclined to take a seat on the inviting sofa. But before she could move a foot forward, the door opened. She sighed loudly this time before moving nearer to the door. "Does it really take you an hour to dress?" Her face was calm but her voice sounded quite the opposite.

Wearing the brightest smile, another paragon of perfection walked inside the room. "Well, that depends on whom I'm meeting with." He closed the door slowly before him, not leaving his eyes off his beautiful guest. "Because you are so special to me, I am always cutting down my usual routine time to half." He smiled charmingly, ushering the young lady to her seat. "Sa-chan."

Unlike the usual, Sachiko did not give a snappy reply nor give him a cold shoulder; she just sat quietly on the long sofa, acting so cool and composed. She crossed her legs, waiting for the man to take his seat.

Suguru, with a wide knowing smirk, opted to seat fronting her eerily silent fiancee. "So Sa-chan, what is it that you _badly_ want to talk about?"

"I'll be frank with you, Suguru-san. I don't want to waste any more of my time." She set her gaze fixedly on him as if wanting to break inside his head. "How well do you know Yumi?"

Suguru regarded Sachiko's question cautiously. His expression changed as he moved unconsciously on his seat. He felt quite uneasy under her piercing gaze. "Sa-chan, I'm not so sure what you're trying to—"

"Let's be honest here, Suguru-san." Sachiko blurted out, irked by his blatant lie to cover up the brunette. "You know exactly what I meant."

His shoulders raised, seemingly taking a deep breath. He locked her gaze, studying her meticulously. After a moment of consideration, he assumed. "I suppose you already know." He flashed a half-hearted smile, mimicking Sachiko's sitting posture. "Where do you want to start?"

* * *

"From the very beginning. You will tell me everything you know." Yumi had just arrived in Moscow and the first thing she demanded was to see first off the reason of her sudden travel.

She knew it was so selfish and immature of her leaving Sachiko yesterday without even telling her goodbye, but she didn't know what else to do than to clear her mind before facing the cantankerous Ogasawara heiress. When she felt Sachiko's tense breathing steadied, she waited for the right moment to stow the precious necklace back on the box, write a note, leave the room, and jumped off the balcony. It was then she realized the need to be somewhere else. There were several things she wanted to make clear and there was no other person who could quell the tumult in her mind but Osaka Megumi.

Yumi was confident her grandfather would never tell her anything. Even something as lies and made-up stories.

Being one of the five core guards, her strict, sole responsibility was to escort, obey, and protect the Head with her life. However, in such a circumstance, Megumi was immediately directed to see Sekamitomi Yumi—the Head's only living relative and the lone heiress of the most uncontrollably powerful Empire—by the Head himself.

Smiling inwardly, she bowed with deepest respect. She was secretly trying her hardest not to expose in a smile the blissful heat perching inside her chest. "Yes, Yumi Ojou-sama." She was in no doubt overjoyed to see her beloved Ojou-sama. This was a very rare fortuity to be alone with her after Yumi had left to be with the Fukuzawa's.

"I trust you, Megumi. I have always been." Yumi said as she faced her. After a long, disquieting pause, she spoke softly. "Don't kill my trust."

Megumi's heart skipped a beat; anxious sweat dripping freely down the floor. She straightened up and looked at her Ojou-sama with an adamant front. "My loyalty is always with you, Ojou-sama. I will never let you down." Of course, Megumi would never want to disappoint Yumi, but the former had something else in mind. More than everything else, she wanted Yumi to be where she was supposed to be. Even if she had to betray that trust and kill it over and over again, she would do it without fail. Whatever the cost, she would get Yumi back. That was the one promise she would never break.

"I know." Yumi beamed a contented smile as she sat on a presidential chair next to the colossal bed. She gestured Megumi to sit on the bed, but the latter's feet seemed to be anchored securely on the carpeted floor. "I want you to be in your utmost comfort. Please just this once, think of me as your friend and not the Head's granddaughter."

Megumi shook her head, but she was happily smiling deep down. Her Ojou-sama was as modest as always. "It is my greatest comfort and happiness to see you safe. I cannot let my guard down, Ojou-sama. Not even a fraction of a second."

Yumi frowned. "You're awfully stricter than before. Are you getting a lot more punishments from Hayashi?" She smiled, remembering the many times she constantly and, by force, commanded the chief of security to excuse Megumi's happy-go-lucky attitude.

She bowed deeper down, hiding her ardent smile. She was happy that Yumi remembered those few times they were together. However, Yumi's next words forced her to remember the grave situation she was currently in.

"You know all too well how much I have always yearned to know the truth. Thanks to you, Megumi, I knew some part of it. But. . ."

Megumi straightened too abruptly after sensing the sudden tensity in the atmosphere. This feeling was all too familiar. This had always made her gut shudder in fear. This Yumi was the Sekamitomi Yumi she knew a long time ago. And even before, she had never liked it. Not a bit.

Truth be told, Megumi had always adored her Ojou-sama from the instant she had laid eyes on her. As time passed, she became the only soul whom Yumi could always rely on. She was the only person who knew the depth of her pain and that the emptiness inside her heart was limitless. She had long embraced the worst side of Yumi. And apparently, she was the only person who understood and knew her inside out. But this side of Yumi she was facing now was the Yumi she desperately tried to change. Luckily or unluckily for her, Yumi changed considerably after meeting her mother for the first time. Despite aware of the consequence, it was the only choice she had if she wanted Yumi to at least smile and become a little less standoffish to people and spiteful toward herself. But she was awfully wrong when she let her Ojou-sama go. She should have never done that.

Her despairing reverie was cut short by Yumi's soft yet compelling voice.

". . .I am not satisfied. I need to know more. I want to know everything. So please satisfy me, Megumi. You're the only who can help me." Yumi's eyes said everything. It was then Megumi felt the seriousness of this meeting. Should she tell her everything or should she leave some things unsaid? There were so many things to consider thoroughly. One information could change how Yumi looked at things. One information could ruin everything she had worked for to have Yumi back. Or maybe, just maybe, it could be the other way around.

It took her a matter of seconds to collect herself. With a small smile, she responded with confidence. "Yes, of course. As you wish, Ojou-sama."

Scrunching her brows inadvertently, Yumi ordered. "So tell me what exactly happened in the past."

* * *

_"It was two years ago when the world had first caught sight of what the mysterious heiress of the almighty Sekamitomi Empire really looked like." He gulped after closing his eyes. "Everyone was as stunned as I was. The most graceful, elegant, and beautiful creature I had ever seen. Wearing the finest of the finest, she was like a divine empress, coming down from heaven to rule the world with her exquisite charm and grace. Not even the host, the imperial family, could equate the natural glory she possessed. She was, without a doubt, a Sekamitomi." Suguru narrated, recollecting one remarkable memory he had two years ago at Japan's royal palace in Tokyo. He opened his eyes, looking blankly at Sachiko. "Up till now, that phenomenal event has still lived inside of me; just by thinking of it always makes my nerves tremble with overwhelming astonishment." _

_Sachiko absorbed Suguru's revelation attentively. After some thought, she cleared her throat audibly, which snatched him out of his muse. "Suguru-san,"_

_Suguru waited for Sachiko to continue, but it seemed to him his beautiful, forbidding fiancee forgot her words. He smiled politely. "Yes, Sa-chan?"_

_Her eyebrows pulled together. "Do I need to question your sexuality?" It might sounded like a joke to Suguru but she was dead serious._

_Suguru eyes widened. A while later, he laughed so hard that he was in a verge of convulsing. "For heaven's sake. . .Sa-chan. . . you think. . . I like Yumi-chan. . ." He said in between laughter. "Well," He said after forcefully calming himself. "who wouldn't like a Sekamitomi? Certainly, Yumi-chan is an innate charmer, isn't she?" He ran his fingers through his dark hair with a sly smirk on his lips. "Oh, but no worries. I only have my eyes on the brother."_

_"Yuuki?" Sachiko muttered to herself, visibly taken aback by his admission. Was that a joke? Would she laugh? But she felt Suguru was somewhat serious. Truly serious. "I_—_I honestly don't know how to react to that." Sachiko felt stupid for stammering in front of him of all people, but moreover, she was highly irritated by the look he was openly displaying_—_his ever famous signature idiotic smirk, which appeared to be infinitely cemented on his absurdly flawless face._

_Suguru, on the other hand, had found her silence an opportunity to tease her. "Am I the one who should question your sexuality? You find my Yuukichi more appealing than your Yumi-chan, don't you, Sa-chan?" He chuckled. He was so amused at his own lame, stupid joke, Sachiko thought._

_Sachiko rolled her eyes, folding her arms in an irritated manner. "Are you trying to be funny or you're just clearly out of your mind." She was noticeably becoming more peevish by the second. "I think that is enough, Suguru-san. You seem to be enjoying yourself too much."_

_Just as the stern warning reached his ear, he stopped laughing and comported himself. "My apologies I just want to entertain you. After all, I'm your dearest host." When Sachiko did not say anything against it, he continued with a smile. "But really, Sa-chan, other than myself and the Ogasawara men, Yuukichi is the only man outside the family you're not bothered of associating with." After a while, he laughed again. "What am I saying, of course, Yuukichi is Yumi-chan's brother. They almost look exactly alike."_

_Sachiko pondered what Suguru said. He was right; Yuuki had been the only man she felt very comfortable of talking and even getting too close to him was never a problem. Now that she thought about it, it wasn't because he was Yumi's brother, it felt more like he was a brother to her. _

_Unbeknownst to Sachiko, Suguru was apprehensive of her expressions that started from animosity to annoyance to displeasure to calm. All in a matter of seconds. To bring Sachiko back to her senses, he thought of something to stir the girl from her trance. "Sa-chan," He called softly. "have you thought about how a Sekamitomi like Yumi-chan ended up becoming a Fukuzawa?" Looking at Sachiko's composed features gave him the feeling that his attempt seemed to have worked. His only worry now was how to answer his own dumb question. _

_Sachiko mused. "That's why I am here for to know the details. Can you stop fooling around and tell me exactly what you mean, Suguru-san?" She said sharply._

_Suguru chuckled nervously. "Oh what a coincidence! I also have no idea how it happened. Sorry, Sa-chan."_

_Her eyes narrowed in a dangerous shade of fury. "Don't irritate me anymore than you already have. I already warned you, Suguru-san. I don't have time for your rubbish. I know you know something otherwise I would not be here."_

_He smiled apologetically. But at the back of his mind, he was grinning like crazy. The girl's ceaseless vexation never failed to amuse him. She should be; if not, Sachiko wouldn't be called worthy of becoming the successor of one of the most frighteningly powerful family. And now that the Sekamitomi heir was on her side, life would never be the same for the Ogasawara's. "Well, if you really are that eager to know, I've done a tiny bit of research, here and there. You now, just in case." He ended his words with a sly wink thrown at her._

_Sachiko's brows wrinkled, looking at him incredulously. Suguru deemed to take this rare chance to impress the hard-to-please ice princess. _

_"It's not too much, but it's definitely something." He said, smirking. "Let's begin with her parents_—_Houribe Miki who is now known as Fukuzawa Miki and Sekamitomi. . . Yuri."_

_Sachiko considered it deliberately. "Now that you mentioned it, I never heard Yumi talked about her father. Not once." _

_"That's because Yumi-chan had never met her father to start with." The smirk on his face melted. "He died before Yumi-chan could even recognize his face." _

_Sachiko was speechless. It was clearly transparent how she felt at the moment. She was dismayed and felt sorry for the girl. "How did he die?" _

_"His death is until now a mystery. Every information that leads to his death is highly classified; only the Head of the Sekamitomi has the access of the records." Suguru answered matter-of-factly. "Certainly, they're hiding something that they don't want the world to know. Whatever it is, it's their weakness."_

_Sachiko said nothing. She was contemplating quietly on her seat. After a moment, she spoke with her usual deadpan mask. "Yuuki was born the same year as Yumi. Is Yuuki a Sekamitomi too? Like you said they look exactly alike."_

_"Not possible." He said confidently. "Having a reddish-brown hair is Sekamitomi's strongest trait. Yumi-chan and Yuukichi both got their looks from the Houribe's."_

_"Houribe. . ." Sachiko trailed off. "It's so familiar."_

_Suguru shrugged. "There must be a thousand Houribe in Japan. What fascinated me was a Sekamitomi prince married a common person with no social and business backgrounds; he must be so in love. Their fairy tale wedding was even called the highlight of the century. Yet even with its brilliant distinction and prestigiousness, there's no single, not one, file available. Not even a one second clip of the whole wedding nor a picture for that matter. Can you imagine that? It's really like magic." _

_Sachiko was at a loss. She didn't quite appreciate the connection of his story. "What is your point of telling me this?"_

_Suguru smirked annoyingly in Sachiko's opinion. "I had an eerie feeling you'll say that." His annoying smirk broadened. "I can read you like an open book. I'm honored. No person can read and understand you as much as I do. We are truly destined to be together after all, Sa-chan."_

_"Suguru-san. You're not making any sense, jumping from one incident to the other. Go straight to the point, please." She warned dryly. Yet, Sachiko could not deny that fact. Somehow, only her cousin and now fiance knew her through and through. Not even her Onee-sama, Youko, and sadly, Yumi._

_Suguru smiled thoughtfully. "Let's have it this way, would you leave your perfect family if you were so in love with them?" When Sachiko did not respond but was just staring at him apathetically, he continued. "To sum things up, Houribe Miki was never in love with her family, particularly with her husband, the Sekamitomi prince. We can say she was only forced to marry the most powerful man in the world." He paused, dramatically swishing his hair to the side. "I'm convinced that the Head obliterated everything after his death, not for the world to forget, but for the sake of his granddaughter not to learn anything. One thing's for sure, his death must be something." He squinted his eyes, noting Sachiko's reaction. No matter how hard he tried, Suguru could not spot even the faintest trace of emotion. Sachiko was an ice princess indeed, deserving such respect. He tossed his thoughts away and focused on the main matter. "Yuukichi's birth date is October 28th and, if I'm not mistaken, Yumi's birth date is_—_"_

_"7th of January." Sachiko injected smoothly._

_"Precisely." He smiled. "Which means Houribe Miki left her family soon after she gave birth to your Sekamitomi Yumi-chan. And how Miki-Obasama met this Fukuzawa Yuuichiro, I am not sure. What I am certain is Yuukichi was born in the United States and grew up there until he was five. Maybe the two met there somewhere. Have something on your mind, Sa-chan?" He asked after discerning Sachiko's dubious look. _

_"If what you say are all true, I wonder how you know all of these." _

_"It's simple. I study the things that interest me." was his plain, cool response. _

_She gave him a skeptic glare. "You're prowling on Yuuki's life?"_

_"That's not exactly a nice and right word if I may say." He said, feigning hurt. "It just so happens Yuukichi's a good subject to study. Learning everything about him makes me happy." His all too irritating smirk bounced into the next level. "Well, we all do that to someone who means a lot to us. Is that right, Sa-chan?"_

_"I don't do that to Yumi." She said casually before standing so gracefully. "Thank you for your time, Suguru-san. You've been a good host but I must go now." _

_"Any time. You know you can always count on me." He smiled lovingly. "I love you that much." _

_For the first time, Suguru witness Sachiko's most heartfelt smile. It was so stunning that he stood there astounded by the beauty of it. "I was hoping to hear that from you one day." After saying that, Sachiko left him more astounded than ever before. _

_What was she thinking?_

* * *

"What was I thinking!?" Sachiko shook her head gently as she helplessly tried to remove a certain scene from her memory. "Telling that to him, I must be out of my mind!" She groaned inwardly as she grabbed her bag and opened the vehicle door. She took a deep breath one more time before stepping off the black sedan.

She soothed herself secretly while walking through the long Lillian ground. It was this kind of day that Sachiko was in her most composed self. She never let others see one sign of imperfection. She was and had always been the epitome of perfectness in the eyes of the Lillian maidens.

"Gokigenyou, Rosa Chinensis en Bouton!" Students from different levels greeted Sachiko with their brightest smiles. As soon as they caught sight of the exquisite Rosa Chinensis en Bouton, they stopped and bowed, sending off their warm, kind greetings.

Unknown to Sachiko, a tall, charming blonde and an animated girl with braided black hair were following her steps far behind with two pairs of careful eyes locked on her heels.

"Are you sure about this?" asked the blonde, not removing her sight off the raven-haired beauty.

"I'm sure I am, Sei-sama! I'm gonna die if I won't be getting any answers anytime soon!" fiercely responded by the braided girl. "I can't wait to do this thing!"

"Hey now, Yoshino-chan, don't get so fired up yet." Sei said, her face puckered into a frown. "We might not have a chance proving our amazing theories."

"Humph!" Yoshino expressed her disbelief as she crossed her arms. "I couldn't believe you're hesitating again, Sei-sama! I thought we already have a deal. And besides, we're not only doing this for ourselves you know; we're also giving everyone this _big_ favor. If we won't do this, no one else will—" Yoshino's long tirade was shortened by Sei grabbing her arm without warning and pulled her to a nearby bush. "Sei-sama, what do you think you're—"

Sei forcibly covered Yoshino's mouth with her hand, hushing her to stop talking. She grinned and whispered. "Yoshino, _THIS_ is our chance." She released the girl after making sure she got the message.

There, a few feet from them, was the cheery Rosa Chinensis en Bouton petite soeur. She was in her usual enthusiasm. That was a good sign, they thought. Surely, Yumi and Sachiko would be spending little moments together after being separated for weeks. And they silently agreed to take a little journey with them behind their shadows. That wasn't a bad idea. Actually, that was the best idea they had ever considered. Sei and Yoshino snickered mischievously. "This is perfect!" The two squealed as excitement consumed their sanity.

Yumi suddenly felt the eerie chill creeping down her spine. She swore the first person that appeared on her mind as she felt the disturbing chill, which was all over her now, was Sei's devilish grin followed by Yoshino's impish laughter. She shook the horrible thoughts away as she decided to quicken her pace to the Rose Mansion with one person in her head. _Sachiko._

Just after Sachiko sat on her usual seat, the door slowly opened, revealing Yumi's smiling face. She breathed out quietly, relaxing her nerves from jumping off her seat and grabbed the brunette into her arms. She couldn't drive away the longing she felt for the girl. It had been weeks since she last saw her and hadn't heard even a word from her since then. Though she didn't get why Yumi was terribly upset of their confrontation, she somehow understood her. It was not easy for Yumi to confess it to her. Especially that their families were never in good terms. Yumi being Yumi—although being a Sekamitomi was eminently recognized as the absolute ideal being—she had a disheartening insecurity issues. Unlike her, she was not confident of her surroundings and she worried too much of what others—people dear to her—would feel. Yumi was still a graced human being having imperfections of her own. Just like her and all the other people regarded themselves as faultless supremes.

"Gokigenyou, everyone!"

Everyone in the room brightened up at hearing Yumi's jolly voice. "Gokigenyou, Yumi-chan. How were your holidays?" Eriko spoke up, a wide, curious smile crossed her face. "You seem very. . . very happy, Yumi-chan. Did something come up during the holidays?" She casted her eyes on Sachiko, who was sipping her tea calmly like she was all alone with harmony.

Yumi forced a generous smile in response. She didn't want to answer her nor owed her an explanation to pull an end to her curiosity. She was just happy. Simple as that.

She sat very gently to an empty chair between her sisters, Youko and Sachiko. She swallowed hard before glancing over the rest of the Yamayurikai, marking the odd absence of the two Gigantea sisters, Yoshino, and Rei. She checked the analog clock on the wall; noting the time, they should be here any minute or else they would be late.

"They will be here, Yumi-chan. Don't worry. They're probably somewhere around the campus, chitchatting with the fans." Youko cleared up her concerns, smirking knowingly. "Specifically that one flirty blonde."

"And don't forget Yoshino-chan. That girl!" Eriko said, amused by her own imagination: While the cat—her adorable Rei—was away, the mouse—Yoshino and her big, babbling mouth—would play. And that would be something crazy, reckless or foolish. "Ah! And Rei won't be coming to school anytime today. She and her team have to register for the upcoming Kendo competition next month." She added.

Yumi nodded in understanding, silently thanking the two Roses. She might appear unconcerned but she was highly antsy on her seat. Her palms were awfully wet from the nervous feeling deep in her gut that ran up to her chest. Sachiko's overpowering presence wrecked her upset stomach even more. She was sweating disastrously as she felt her stomach wildly grumbling to her embarrassment.

"Yumi," Sachiko's soft, concerned voice pierced through her trouble. She immediately turned her body to the voice and instantly welcomed by the two tender, loving cerulean eyes. "you did not eat your breakfast again, did you?" This time, her voice sounded stern yet her eyes were smiling. Yumi could definitely see the gladness in those rich, beautiful orbs.

Yumi was undeniably shocked as she had expected Sachiko to be cold and uncaring. After all, what she did to her was inexcusable and just so wrong. It just showed how weak and unreasonably immature she had been to her decisions and relationship with the Ogasawara heiress. She smiled lowly, bowing her head to hide the shame visibly etched on her face.

Before Sachiko could hold the girl's hand in assurance, she was halted by the door swung wide open followed by her nightmare's all too annoying sunny features. "Yumi. . . chan!" Sei exclaimed as she drawled out the words teasingly. She marched straight towards the girl with pig tails as though Yumi was the only person in the room and, without second thoughts, grabbed her into a tight embrace. "Oh, how I miss my Yumi-Yumi-Yumi-Yumi-Yumi-chan!" She uttered childishly.

Everyone enjoyed the sight as they laughed together, mainly Yoshino. That except for one Ogasawara Sachiko. She did not like it at all. Having for the fact that she, herself, had been extremely patient and cautious not to touch _her girlfriend _while Sei had the audacity to do what she badly wanted to do with her girl without reservation. That was just absurdly outrageous and sickening to her sight! Oh how she wanted to kill Sei right now and annihilate all her existence. She was immensely infuriated and— urg—not to mention jealous. That was the one word she did not like uttering even in her head and it made her want to snap the living life out of the oblivious blonde.

_This is bad. _Yumi, who was still in Sei's tight clasp, had the sense of panic to be released at once. In all honestly, she didn't mind Sei nor anyone of her friends teasing her affectionately. However, her girlfriend had a special detestation to the two White sisters. She made it to a point that she made extra careful conversing, interacting with them. Right now, if she wouldn't still be released, it might be too late for her to save Sei's poor, dear life. "Sei-sama—"

Sei didn't let Yumi finish her warning as she spontaneously let go of the brunette when Sachiko wordlessly stood up from her seat. She stood stiff on her heels and chuckled nervously to herself. "Sachiko! I didn't notice you there! Say a word for god's sake! You scare the hell out of me!" She suppressed her forced laughter when Sachiko grabbed her bag and turned completely around to face her.

"I have nothing to say to you." She said with a straight-face yet they could clearly hear the danger underlying the soft voice. Sachiko glanced briefly at Yumi then at Youko. "Onee-sama?"

Youko stood up with an amused smirk tugged in one corner of her lips and followed her petite soeur out of the room with Yumi hot on their heels.

* * *

"This is your fault, Sei-sama. . . "

Sei rolled her eyes for the million times, getting unusually irritated by the younger girl's rants. "Yoshino," The blonde finally spoke for the first time after getting out the Rose Mansion.

Yoshino folded her arms in anticipation of Sei's next words. But it didn't come. "What!?" She groaned, stopping Sei from walking. "What do you want to say, Sei-sama?" She halted her pace, looking at Sei intently in the eye. She narrowed her eyes sharply as she leaned in closer when Sei did not wince but mirrored her intense gaze and leaned in more closer that their faces where now centimeters apart.

They remained their stance, neither wanted to break off the intensity of their stares nor back off from one another. They stood breathless for only the giggling people around them knew how long. Yup, they got themselves an audience.

"Yoshino-chan."

"Sei-sama."

"I know." The two whispered simultaneously. The excited squeals of the students had made known to them that they had unwanted company. They became suddenly conscious of their rather intimate distance and did not waste time jumping away from each other, red hues all over their faces.

"This is your fault!" The two burst out at the same time, momentarily forgetting the now bigger audience. They quickly turned their backs at each other before sprinting their might towards wherever their feet would lead them.

* * *

"This is really her fault! Now I have to walk the longest way known to mankind just to reach my classroom! Urg! I'm gonna kill her for this!" Yoshino flew her hands furiously, grousing words to herself. She had no choice but to follow the trail of the other side of the school ground to avoid getting caught by the squealing mob. Her feet halted as soon as her wandering eyes had caught a glimpse of a long, shiny, jet-black hair as if her feet had a brain of its own. Instinctively, she immediately hid behind the large oak tree when the familiar voice of Yumi reached her senses. She leaned forward, setting her full attention to the two sisters seemingly having a serious talk. _This is nice! I'll show that Sato Sei I'm way better than her. _

"Yumi." Sachiko cut the girl off. Whatever Yumi said, Yoshino did not capture a word. She was too engrossed of her own thoughts. She clenched her jaw, feeling frustrated of the distance between them. If only she was a few feet closer then she could have had heard their conversation. "This is not the best time to talk things out."

Yumi smiled knowingly and nodded. "Yes, I'm sorry. You're right Onee-sama."

She held Yumi's hand in a loving touch, smiling sheepishly. "How about meeting me—"

"I know. At the old music room! Yes, I get it, Onee-sama." Yumi beamed her biggest smile. She did not let Sachiko form a coherent response since she pulled her hurriedly to the school building.

Yoshino chuckled with satisfaction, already feeling the huge victory in her hands. This was the perfect opportunity they—she and Sei—had been waiting for. At last, the answers to all of their queries would finally be answered in a few short hours.

"Yumi, what is this all about meeting me in the old music room?" Sachiko asked the brunette before going up to her room.

Yumi shrugged with her usual bright smile. "Please meet me there, Onee-sama. I don't want you to miss the show." She leaned in closer, making Sachiko stepped a little back with wide, surprised eyes. She thought Yumi would kiss her in front of all these people, who were watching them closely. "I won't disappoint you. It will be fun." She said, whispering seductively into her ear. Yumi smirked when she felt the hair on Sachiko's arms erected. She covered it again with her huge smile before moving back to a much _appropriate _distance. And that was a foot away from her Sachiko. She could not go beyond that reach. She would die, she smiled proudly at the thought.

* * *

"Yoshino-chan, are you sure we're going the right way?" Sei asked the frantic girl worriedly for what seemed to be a thousand times.

"Yes, of course! I heard them loud and _very_ clear, Sei-sama. No need to worry, you just have to trust me on this!" She stopped dead on her tracks. A wide, satisfied grin stretched her face. "So _this_ is their secret hiding place. _This_ is where they do their dirty little secrets, huh. _This_ is the place where all our questions will be answered." She narrowed her eyes dangerously on Sei when she heard the tall girl sighed loudly. She ignored her, advancing her steps in the old, abandoned music room.

Sei scanned the unfamiliar place. Shaking her head in disapproval, she reluctantly went inside after Yoshino. "Yoshino-chan, I don't think Sachiko would go to a place like this. This place is creepy as hel—" Sei's sentence was put to an end when Yoshino yanked Sei toward a wrecked wooden cabinet. Sei forcibly stopped herself from being dragged down by the shorter girl. "What the heck are you doing!?" She wanted to scream her shock out but her voice came out strangely different as though it knew shouting would be a bad idea.

"There's no time to explain! Hurry! Get inside!" Yoshino muttered loud enough for Sei to hear and understand the meaning behind her tone. Carelessly, they darted in the cabinet too harshly that they stumbled as they got inside. Just in time they closed the cabinet door, the door of the room cracked open. They breathed hard, panic ran through their system as Yumi and Sachiko's intimidating figure came into view. Their rather awkward and not so innocent position was initially neglected but not until they snapped their heads to look at each other. Shock spread across their pale faces. Their eyes widened in horror as Sei's lips accidentally brushed Yoshino's bottom lip. Yoshino thoughtlessly clutched Sei's two small fronts since her tense hands where laying in between their chests. Sei squirmed uncomfortably under the girl, who were also desperately holding in her embarrassment and discomfort. The blonde was sprawling underneath Yoshino; their hot bodies pressed closely to each other. Sei unconsciously raised her right thigh, which made the younger gasp as it roughly hit her treasured center. She had to bite her lip to hold back the unacceptable pleasure from escaping her throat since Sei was being stubborn as hell, not wanting to stop her movements any time soon. "Stop squirming!" Yoshino grumbled.

"Stop touching my boobs!" Sei retorted.

"How could I possibly do that? I'm stu—" Sei slightly pushed her head up, taking possession of Yoshino's moving lips to stop the girl from making unnecessary noises. They froze in place. They were conscious of what was happening at the very moment, but neither of them had thought of protesting.

"What _exactly_ are we doing here , Yumi?" Sachiko narrowed her eyes suspiciously at the girl besides her.

"Do you trust me, Onee-sama?" Yumi asked, planting her gaze on something across the room.

Sachiko could not tell what Yumi was searching or looking at. From what it appeared to her, Yumi was staring at a bleak darkness. The room was too dark for eyes to see; only a few parts of the abandoned room was covered by the light outside. She moved closer and cupped Yumi's delicate face with her palms, making the brunette look at her. "I trust you with my life. I would not be here in this kind of place if I had no trust in you."

Yumi smiled broadly in contentment. She was enjoying the warmth that radiated from Sachiko's simple touch. Closing her eyes, she kissed her girlfriend's palm thrice before inhaling deeply. "Let's go?"

Sachiko's brows furrowed in confusion. "Go where?"

Yumi grabbed Sachiko's hand gently and directed her to the open door. Before going out, she cleared her throat loudly and said, "In some place where it's safe. There are _two_ abnormally giant rats making out in the cabinet, Onee-sama." She laughed merrily. "Might not want to disturb them."

"Giant rats?" Sachiko mumbled amusedly. "That is certainly and strangely beyond normal."

Sei and Yoshino, who had heard everything, promptly jumped out the cabinet after making sure the two went out the room for good. They stood rigidly on their feet, their backs stiffly facing each other. They looked as though they had been into some kind of horrifying trauma—mouth agape, eyes as wide as their mouths.

After a long, soothing silence, the two had finally found the sense in them to face each other. Unfortunately, after seeing each other's flushed and awfully embarrassed faces, the memory of them lip-locking vividly came to life. They remembered too well the feeling of each other's warm breaths and bodies. They might kill themselves to admit it but they kind of enjoyed their awful yet extraordinary and mind-blowing predicament.

_JUST NO WAY!_ Both shook their heads hard—really hard—as realization hit them. They had not just thought of that! There was no way in their good looks and awesome bodies they were thinking of that! They hysterically wanted to wipe out the _stain_ in their heads, which had harmfully tainted their beautiful, innocent minds.

After a long, long while, Sei was the first one to speak up, but in rather amazed tone. "That Einstein, she knew we're here!"

Yoshino was still shaking her head vigorously when she heard Sei's voice boomed in the room. She stopped what she was doing, having no choice but to say something as well. "She practically set us up. She really got us this time."

"_Only_ this time. We won't let Yumi-chan get away with us that easily. Let's show 'em what we can do, Yoshino-chan." Without thinking, she closed the distance between them and placed her hands on Yoshino's shoulders, squeezing it reassuringly.

Yoshino was dumbfounded, awestruck at the blonde's bold spirit and determination.

"I have a plan. A good plan." With her wide, predatory grin, Sei grabbed her hand and tugged her out the old room.

Unknown to the two _giant rats_, the Chinensis sisters were laughing their hearts out, talking about them in their true sacred hiding place—the greenhouse. Yumi explained Sachiko the reason why she asked her to meet her in an abandoned, secluded room. She descried Yoshino sneaking behind the tree while they were conversing about their upcoming talk. She let her friend hear their conversation to lure her into something, not expecting the turn of events, which included Sei.

Sachiko shifted her torso to have a complete view of the lovely brunette. "I miss you." She smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry for running away from you like that. I'm always so immature and selfish." Yumi spoke so softly under her breath. Good thing, Sachiko was paying extra close attention to her.

"I already forgive you." Sachiko whispered as she thoughtlessly caressed Yumi's fingers to her arm up to her cheek until her slim fingers landed on the younger girl's pink lips. "You don't have to say anything. I understand. I absolutely understand my. . . young, sweet, beautiful Sekamitomi Yumi."

Yumi eyes widened at hearing her real name coming out from Sachiko's erotic lips. She smiled sweetly, secretly pulling something out from her pocket. "Ogasawara Sachiko,"

Sachiko, having to hear her full name being seriously uttered by Yumi, felt her heart fluttered and stomach twitched in a nervous knot. She was staring hard in anticipation, forgetting to give Yumi a response.

Yumi slowly slid off from her seat and, before Sachiko knew it, the love of her life was now down on her knee. Sachiko swallowed hard as she tried to absorb what Yumi was doing—gently grabbing her hand while smiling wholeheartedly. She felt the tingling sensation rushing through her whole body as she felt Yumi's cold lips touched her knuckles. "My beautiful, perfect Ogasawara Sachiko. . . will you be mine and mine alone for eternity?" After passionately saying that, Yumi swiftly inserted a huge blue diamond ring on her left ring finger. "Marry me. Please."

* * *

**Wow! I can't still believe I stayed up all night just to write this chapter for you guys. I love you for your sweet, loving demands that compelled me to stop whatever I was doing and write another chapter as soon as possible. You guys are amazing! Keep up with the demands and I promise to do my share. Hope you enjoy another chapter! I'm just so excited for the Valentine's day. Until next time! :D**


End file.
